Royalty: The Kingdom of Draglor 2
by Shaylo Gatomon
Summary: With Mokuba gone Seto is depressed. Can Seto snap out of it before he loses Yami too? Ryo meanwhile is trying to become a knight, while trying to raise Mokuba. Will Mokuba ever return to Seto & Yami? READ ALL WARNINGS! Must have read part 1 to understand.
1. Chapter 55

**TITLE:** Royalty: The Kingdom of Draglor2 

**AUTHOR:** Shaylo Gatomon

**RATING:** PG-13

**WARNINGS:** Mild to Moderate Violence and some sexual situations

You will be warned at the start of each chapter that contains any type of sexual situation. So, don't come crying to me that you weren't given fair warning!

Multi-part story This is part 2 of ?

This is a very fast moving story and as such story alerts might not be the best option as this story could end and have moved on leaving you still with the last one, waiting in vain for the next chapter which will never come. So author alerts is recommended for those going the alerts route. This is the only story that will go under this name! I promise!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Reviews please feel free to comment. **

Flamers before you even think about reviewing read my profile! 

**ATTENTION: DO NOT FLAME ON MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR! **

**Please read my profile on this topic before you even think about saying anything! **

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

This is a strictly non-Yaoi romance paring. There is a rape yaoi scene and one male/female rape (no real details given) and mentions of other rapes.

(For those that don't know yaoi is male/male pairing)

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Own Characters:** Mokuba's stepfamily. Asana and Ivera

**Own Villians:** None

**Disclaimer:** Some own character names, Mokuba's Friends, were given by kind reviewers that wished their name in the story. Only the first names provided were used and do not mean any disrespect towards any one person. The names may have come from you and you can be happy that the name was used but the characters themselves are fictional and do not reflect the reviewers personality in anyway, shape form or fashion! Mokuba's stepfamily not including Noah are fictional and are my own characters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. I only own my own characters.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The Ryo, Shizuka & Duke scene was taken and altered with permission from my friend Clarity2199's story Amnesia. Any questions regarding that talk to her! See my profile for contact info.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Ryo and Mokuba set off for parts unknown. It took them two days but they finally found the castle in the next kingdom, the kingdom of Breena Carr home of King Ryuzaki and Princess Tea.

They arrived just in time for tryouts to see who would be chosen as guards and who as knights. If you could not prove yourself a skilled fighter or at least one with potential, you were turned away!

Ryo tied his horse up and found a good wall that you could see everything from. He put Mokuba up on top of the wall. "Okay kiddo, I need you to promise no matter what happens you wont get down from here until I come back for you! I want you out of harms way and someplace I know where you'll be where you wont get hurt or lost."

"I p-promise to s-stay here." Mokuba said still holding his doll.

Ryo ruffled his hair. "Good boy."

Ryo went to sign up and then got into line. The tests were mostly the same even in Seto's kingdom. You get 4 tries on each test.

One: A one on one battle with one of the top knights in the castle; the best and most highly skilled swordsman in the castle.

Two: Two riding towards a target and hitting it with your sword on target before it's moved away.

Three: a horse javelin duel

Four: a horse sword duel

Five: Bow and arrow target shooting at both still and moving targets.

Six: marksman shooting, both at still and at moving targets.

Ryo and the other potentials were going through each step they had been divided into groups each group working on a different trial.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

While all this was happening Mokuba watched and hoped Ryo would make it.

"Hello there little one. You must be new around here I'd remember a cutie like you." A lady said walking over and standing next to Mokuba. "My names Nosaka what's yours?"

Mokuba wasn't sure if he should talk to her but then a lot of the rules he used to live by had been changed when he went to live with Seto. Ryo never seemed to change the rules and never said he wasn't allowed to speak but still was a little nervous about it.

"Come on little one I wont bite I promise. All I want to know is your name."

"M-M-Mokuba." he said deciding to answer her.

"Mokuba that's a nice name. So how did a little kid like you get on this big wall?"

"M-m-my b-big b-brother p-put m-me h-here." Mokuba said stuttering a big more than normal due to being so nervous.

"So is your brother trying out over there?"

Mokuba nodded yes.

"Well you must be new to the kingdom cause I'm the local school teacher and I'd defiantly remember you. As a matter of fact, my brother Tristan is also trying out today. So, what number is your brother? Mines number 17."

Mokuba saw Ryo but the number wasn't one he knew. Ryo had been teaching him numbers but the highest number Ryo ever taught him was 25. "I d-don't k-know."

Nosaka thought it was odd that the boy didn't know the number.

"Well which one is he?"

Just as she asked, Ryo was getting on a horse for a horse duel. Mokuba pointed to Ryo on the horse.

"The white haired guy on the horse number 51?"

"I c-can't r-read t-the n-number."

Nosaka was really suspicious now. She had been to the library to pick up a couple of books for the younger kid's in her school she promised to read to them outside while the older kid's did their school work. You see it was a simple one-room schoolhouse. She taught all grade levels, which sometimes wasn't easy.

Nosaka took out a book, which for a normal kid Mokuba's age should be too easy to read. She then handed the book to Mokuba. "Mokuba what is this books title?" Nosaka asked beginning to wonder if the child could read. If he couldn't read a number then he either needed glasses or couldn't read numbers. Her feeling was if he couldn't read numbers then he might not be able to read at all. She'd traveled a lot before settling down in this town. She'd learned that sometimes parents felt farming was more important than learning.

Mokuba studied the title and sounded out each letter in his head.

When Mokuba didn't just blurt out the title right away, Nosaka was positive her theory that the child couldn't read was correct.

"T-the u-unicorns l-last s-stand!" Mokuba said proudly. Unicorn he remembered for the book Ryo bought for him and reads to him at night.

Nosaka was surprised to find that he could read at least some. "Can you read more or is that all?"

"I c-can r-read a l-little m-more."

"Really and who been teaching you how?"

"M-my b-brother's b-been t-teaching m-me."

"That must be a smart brother then. Has he taught you how to write too?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "H-he s-said h-he w-was g-going t-to p-put m-me into s-school."

"Your brother plans to send you to school to learn to read and write?"

Mokuba nodded his head then looked up to see how Ryo was doing.

'Well the kid is smart if he can learn from someone with no experience in training kid's how to read. My brother's been yelling at me to take a break from school telling me I'm way over worked. Arianna and Juliana my in-training teaching assistants have been begging me to give them a chance to teach on their own. They've been with me for the past year and a half. I suppose now would be a good time to give them that chance. Take some time off and let them handle the school. I'm sure they could handle it and its not like I'd be leaving town I could take this one and a few of the others that are having major trouble learning to read and write and a few that are just having just trouble and need some one on one attention and work with just those 10 kid's. I'd be able to give them the one on one attention they need. That's what I'll do then. I'll talk to this kid's brother and if he agrees then I'll put him and my other in need of one on one training students together and work with them till they can handle keeping up with the rest of the kid's in the class.' Nosaka thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo's final scores:

Test 1: He held his own in the one on one match up. He still lost 2 rounds and won 2.

Test 2: He hit the target before it was pulled away 3 times dead center but just nipped it the last round.

Test 3: He had never been any good at horse javelin duels. He lost 3 out of 4.

Test 4: He held his own in the horse sword duel he won 3 out of 4.

Test 5: He hit dead center both with still and with moving targets. With the bow and arrow.

Test 6: He did perfect with marksman shooting. With the still targets, he hit center 2 out of 4 times and hit the target the other 2 times. With moving targets he hit center once nipped the ends twice missed all together once, and at least hit the target itself once.

In the end, both he and Nosaka's brother Tristan made it. However, their scores qualified them enough to be made guards-in-training. They would work and train with other guards and knights in the castle. Then at the end of 4 months they would be reviewed. The best would move on to be guards, get assignments and the opportunity if they wished to work and train to become a knight someday. If you failed you would be allowed to remain and train and wait another 6 months before getting another chance to be considered as a full-fledged guard. As a guard-in-training besides training with a guard assigned to work with you, you would work with this guard on their duty. Whether it's in the armory, the tower, patrolling the grounds or whatever their assignment is your job is to work with them and learn from them!

Tristan approached Ryo after the tryouts were over and results announced.

"Hey that wasn't too bad. My names Tristan what's yours." Tristan asked holding out his hand.

Ryo gladly shook it. "You didn't do too bad yourself. My names Ryo."

"Hey a few of us are going out for beers you want to come along?"

"I can't."

"Aw come on don't tell me you're the type that doesn't drink."

"Well I'm not really that big of a drinker. But that wasn't why I said I couldn't go."

"Oh then what is it then."

"My little brother's waiting for me."

"Really where? Can I meet him?"

"He's over here, come on."

"Hey maybe we could invite him to come along."

"I don't think so." Ryo said just a few feet from Mokuba.

"Come on don't tell me he doesn't drink either!"

"Is that all you can think of Tristan is Booze?" Nosaka asked.

"Well what else is there?" Tristan asked.

"You must be Mokuba's brother, I'm Nosaka Mutou."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryo Gwy…Ah I mean Ryo Donovan."

Nosaka looked at him funny.

"Oh, um, my parents left me to be raised by my aunt and I was raise with her last name but then I've had to use my birth name when it comes to legal stuff.

"Oh, I understand." Nosaka said.

'That was close. I don't know if anyone here knows Bakura. If they do if they might or might not know his last name; but no sense in taking a chance besides if we're going to start again we should start fresh.' Ryo thought then took Mokuba off the wall. "Tristan this is my little brother Mokuba."

"Oh." Tristan said a bit disappointed. "I guess that cancels taking him with us."

"Sorry maybe some other time." Ryo said as Tristan left.

"Ryo I wanted to talk to you about Mokuba. Maybe we could discuss it and I could help you find a place to live at the same time. I know of a lot of places here around the castle if you wish to live just outside it. There are also small rooms that were made for the knights outside the normal bunks inside the castle that are rented out. If you'd prefer we might be able to get you one of those."

"Sure I'd like that." Ryo said taking Mokuba's hand.


	2. Chapter 56

The next two days seemed to go slower after Mokuba left Seto slept with Mokuba's blue eyes white dragon. He'd snap at anyone and everyone. He just basically shut down. He barley spoke to anyone including Yami without almost literally biting their head off! Two days of searching had confirmed that Mokuba was indeed with Ryo. It was a good thing and bad thing all at the same time. If you even mentioned Ryo's name you'd be lucky if Seto didn't strangle you! They were able to track them till they left their kingdom beyond that they couldn't go any further. Realization that Mokuba might never return had finally made their selves concreted in Seto's mind. No matter what anyone said or did, it didn't change his mind. Mokuba was gone. Remembering the necklace that connected and knowing Mokuba bought a new one told Seto then that Mokuba was moving on preparing to bond with Ryo the way he had with them. However, whenever he thought about this he'd start crying when he was alone in his room or Mokuba's room. He didn't dare do it in public he had to maintain a certain amount of respect and breaking down and crying in public would only give the other big five members cause to try to remove him claiming he's incompetent. When it hit and he was in public, he could control the emotion by turning it into rage and anger by starting to yell, scream and fire people.

Hearing a crashing sound Yami cautiously knocked on Seto's door. "Seto are you okay?"

"Fine!"

"Can I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?" Seto snapped.

Yami was hurt by Seto's harsh tone. "I miss him too Seto. But they've already left our kingdom there's not much we can do about it."

"You don't think I know this!"

"Seto please let me in." Yami sighed when no answer came. "Seto it's not your fault we both screwed up. Mokuba counted on us to give him love and support and we failed him! We should have known that he would feel abandoned if we neglected him. He just came from a home where the way they showed they cared was by feeding him. He obviously felt we betrayed him and Ryo was there to comfort him when we just left him."

Suddenly the door opened. "Don't mention that name! He convinced Mokuba to runaway with him! He had no right to take Mokuba away!"

"Seto, Mokuba left on his own. Ryo didn't force him. If at any time Mokuba didn't want to go or changed his mind, he could have returned. It's clear that Mokuba was on his own Ryo was nowhere near him. But you said it yourself Ryo loves him, he'll take care of him, he'll look after him."

"I know that! That's not the point! The point is…" Seto sighed and moved into the room and sat down on the bed. "The point is I knew he was sensitive, I knew that one false move, one wrong word could mean the difference between him trusting me or rejecting me. I knew that but yet I was so blinded by a stupid letter! I believed the big five when they told me that Mokie had been found after all these years, that they had been talking to the person who supposedly had our brother! How could I have been so blind and stupid!"

"Seto don't be so hard on yourself you wanted to believe! We both did… its true that we shouldn't have trusted them and been more cautious when it came to Mokuba's feelings. We both should…"

"No!" Seto interrupted. "My brother was taken from me and now Mokuba! There's nothing more to say about anything! My father felt I didn't deserve my brother and he would only get in my way. Now in an attempt to get me off the throne the big five chase off Mokuba! My father, the big five it seems everyone would prefer it if I was an emotionless robot! Fine if that's the way they want it then they shall have it!"

"Seto what are you saying? Don't I matter anymore? When did it become your brother? I've never heard you say that. I said it once after he was born but you said he was our brother and you never let me forget that. You never once claimed Mokie was anything but our brother! As for Mokuba I thought we were going to raise him as our brother not just yours." Yami said on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry if I forgot my place MY KING but I thought I meant more to you than just an advisor. I thought Mokuba meant more to you than just a kid off the street. But I guess we were both wrong."

Seto was a little shocked by what Yami said. But when he didn't say anything Yami turned and left. He couldn't believe Seto was shutting him out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

He sat down on a bench outside when Yugi on his way to town spotted him.

"Hey Yami is everything all right?"

"No, Yugi its not."

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to contact Mazaki."

"Mazaki, why? He only comes around to help the king out when you're sick or have to go away on a long business trip. I wouldn't have thought well with everything that's happened with Mokuba that you'd leave on a business trip."

"It's not business Yugi. It's personal. Seto's decided to shut everyone who matters to him out of his life. In a way he pushed Mokuba away, well we both did actually when we were so caught up thinking we'd found our brother we forgot about him. Now Seto's saying that it was his fault 'his' brother was taken away and Mokuba ran away."

Yugi blinked in confusion. "But I've never heard the king say that the boy was only his brother. I mean we all know that by birthright he's his brother, but, but the kings always sworn and yelled at anyone who said that he wasn't your brother as well. He's always said that the two of you were brothers as well."

"I always believed that. But now I don't know anymore."

"There's a spell you can try. It's a truth spell. It'll make him tell what he really thinks and feels about whatever you ask him!" Yugi said.

"Thank you Yugi but no. No Seto and I have always been honest with each other. Mokuba's disappearance has hit him hard. I guess we just need time apart. I just need you to talk to Mazaki and get him to cover for me. He knows how to handle business calls and what to do with the paper work that needs to be done."

"Are you sure you really want to leave?"

"Want to? No, I want to stay here and comfort Seto but right now he's pushing me away and there's nothing I can do about it. I just think it's for the best that we have some time apart. Maybe we need this time apart to think things though. I didn't truly realize it till he was gone but Mokuba pulled us together. He made us a family. We've always had each other but we both felt something missing from our lives. Every year on Mokie's birthday we've always fought over what to get him."

"But you didn't even know where he was." Yugi said.

"Yeah well that didn't bother us much. It seems silly but we'd argue over what he'd like best. But in the end, we'd usually only buy one toy each, hoping that this year would be different. This year we'd find our brother. But every year it was always the same disappointment. But then Mokuba came to us. Finally, we had a kid to love, cherish, and spoil rotten. But when we had the chance, we started out great! But then, then we failed that too. Mokuba needed us, all he wanted was for us to love him and we failed."

"How do you know that he didn't think that you loved him?"

"It was all in a note he left when he ran away."

"Are you sure he wrote it?"

"What do mean am I sure?"

"Um nothing I just wondered." 'That's weird I know I saw Ryo trying to teach the kid to read that one day. Because I saw, Shizuka at the bookstore once helping a kid find a good book to start learning with and that was the same book I saw Ryo and Mokuba with.'

"Are you okay Yugi?"

"What I'm fine. I promise to call Mazaki the moment I get back. I have to go into town and pick up a few things."

"That's fine." Yami said going inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Yugi was leaving a store after buying what he needed he accidentally ran into a big man.

"Oh I'm, I'm sorry mister I didn't see you."

"Sorry, you're sorry! Sorry punk apologizes don't work on me." The man said, picking Yugi up making him drop his sack.

The man pulled back about to hit him, Yugi closed his eyes tight. He was about to hit him when a hand grabbed his arm.

"I think you should pick on someone your own size."

Yugi opened his eyes and was shocked to see a guard from the castle standing there. He didn't know his name and they'd never actually met. All he knew was that the word around the castle was that he was the king's pet dog.

"You want to make something of it punk?" The man said dropping Yugi.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do, you shouldn't go around picking on people smaller than you." the guard said.

The man was so mad he swung but missed. The guard had ducked out of the way just in time then punched him in the stomach. As the man staggered backwards, the guard punched him again this time in the face. The guard then hit the man's head against the side of a building knocking him out.

"Wow that was great. Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. Let me help you with these packages."

"I'm sorry to say I don't know you're name. Only your reputation." Yugi said.

"You mean I'm famous! What do people say about me?"

"You don't want to know."

"Tell me, already!"

"You're the kings pet dog."

"What!"

"I told you, you didn't want to know."

"Yeah, well I guess I should have know. My names Joey, what's yours?"

"Yugi, and I really appreciate your help. Maybe I can return the favor sometime."

"Yeah well you don't have to."

"I insist."

"I'll think about it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night Seto went to go apologize to Yami. But when he walked into the office, he saw Mazaki sitting at the desk instead of Yami.

"Mazaki? Where-where's Yami?"

"I don't know, sire. All I know is Yugi called and said that you needed a replacement. That Master Yami wasn't going to be around for a while." Mazaki said.

Seto was in shock when he said that he was asked to replace Yami. He went to find Yugi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

He found him in the doctor's office talking to Joey.

"Yugi what's this about Mazaki replacing Yami? Did the big five or rather four now that ones lockup up; did they put you up to this?"

Yugi swallowed hard. "No, no my king. Master Yami asked me himself to do it."

"What? Why!"

"He said the two of you needed time apart. That losing Mokuba took its toll on you both and you both needed time apart."

"Where did he go did he say when he'd be back?"

"No my king I'm sorry he didn't."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto stormed upstairs hoping Yami would be there. When he walked into his room he was sadden when he wasn't and that there was no note, no anything he was just gone. Seto walked in and sat down on the bed.

"I can't believe this, how the hell did I manage to screw up my life so royally! First, I loss my brother to my father, then I lose Mokuba due to my own stupidity and now I've gone and lost Yami too! Was I always meant to be alone? My father would often tell me that it was wrong to get attached to anyone they would only hurt you in the end. Was he right? Should I truly accept this fate and remain alone? I was powerless to do anything about my brother. But Mokuba and Yami. I've lost the two people who were the most important to me. Yami and I have been brothers since we were little children! Then one stupid letter and I let it ruin my life! I lost Mokuba's trust and he left me. Then I go and drive Yami away! The one person I always counted on is gone because of me! I can't blame Mokuba for leaving or for even being here to start this whole mess; if I had left him where I found him, I could have never looked at myself in the mirror again. I'd never forgiven myself. Maybe I really am meant to be alone. My father always told me not to trust Yami too far that he couldn't be trusted. I know he's wrong Yami's the only one I ever trusted without question. Even my most trusted guards, don't have my complete trust. I was even starting to open up to Mokuba but now I've got nothing, I'm all alone, maybe my father was right after all. Maybe this is the way it was meant to be, I was never meant to have anyone in my life."


	3. Chapter 57

Ryo and Nosaka were walking towards some of the castle apartments.

"So Nosaka what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh well you see I'm the local school teacher."

"You are?"

"Yes, Tristan's been yelling at me to take some time off to take it easy. You see the schools only one room. It has every grade level and about 50 kid's."

"Wow that's a lot of kid's."

"Yes, it was hard work. Then about a year and a half ago two of my older students Arianna and Juliana took a test to become teachers. They asked me to train them. Well even with their help, it's been stressful. Tristan's tried for months to get me to take time off as well as my students wanting the chance to prove their selves. Well after meeting Mokuba here, I've decided to take them all up on their offer. I've got 10 students that are having major trouble in learning. I just never had the time even with Arianna and Juliana to give them the attention they deserve. We have anywhere from 16 to 17 students each to deal with. Well I've got another student Alicia that's failed the teachers test and wants another chance to pass it. So I'm thinking give her the chance by allowing her to help out while I'm gone. Then with your permission of course to take my trouble students and Mokuba and work with just them. This way I can give them all the attention they need."

"Well if you're sure I don't mind. I think Mokuba would enjoy actually learning how to actually read."

"Yes, he must be very smart if you were able to teach him."

"Well I didn't really teach him all that much. I started simple with the alphabet and eventually went on from there."

"Mind if I ask why he can't read?"

Ryo had had time to think about it. "Well my parents divorced when I was young after Mokuba was born, my father took him, my mother took me and my brother she dropped me off at my aunts. By that, time by brother was old enough to do what he wanted so he left to try to become a knight. It wasn't long before both my parents remarried. My father died and left my brother with his new wife and her two kids. It wasn't long before I learned they were mistreating him. But I couldn't do anything about it. By the time, I was old enough and realized how badly they were mistreating him I was already in Master Pegasus' school. I couldn't take him away from there due to that. But not long after I graduated from that school I got him out of there." Ryo told her. It wasn't a complete lie he tried to stick as close to the facts as he could so Mokuba wouldn't have to lie if he was asked a question. "So Nosaka I was only made a guard-in-training. I would have thought my score would have qualified me for full guard." Ryo said trying to take the subject off Mokuba to keep from explaining the abuse the child suffered.

"Well if the king had been here you probably would have been but Prince Jounouchi of Elam Trabia was the one doing the scores. He's trying to impress Princess Tea and he demands perfect scores from his knights. It was mostly your shooting scores. You missed the target once and only nicked it a couple of other times. In his book that means you need improvement, that's why you were chosen. He was here last year too, Tristan's scores were half of what they are now and he was turned away. You got lucky. So you said your brother wanted to become a knight?"

"Yes he's a knight in Draglor."

"Oh well why come here then?"

"I felt it better to start again fresh this way I wont be in my brother's shadow or people expecting me to be as good as he is."

"I can understand that. Now where do you want to start? There are lots of small homes just outside the castle we can look at or we can check out the apartments here inside the castle. Their small but there are a few that are just big enough for either one big bed or two small ones. Come on I know of one that I think would be perfect." Nosaka said leading him to a long row of buildings behind the castle but still within the castle walls. She took him to a room at the very end and they walked inside. "As you see, there's a kitchen, a washroom and two beds. The nightstand there keeps the beds separate."

"What do think kiddo?" Ryo asked Mokuba.

Mokuba let go of Ryo's hand and sat down on one of the beds then laid down and then sat up and nodded his head.

"He doesn't seem to talk much."

"I think its more being self-conscious of his stuttering."

"Oh well I'll have time after school to work with him on it if you'd like. I'm sure you'll be busy with training. Don't forget to tell Amelda the head of the knights about your brother so he won't assign you night duty. After all, if you had night duty you'd have no time for Mokuba. Besides you need someone to look after him while your working."

"I hate to ask this of you. I'm sure you have a life. What about your husband or boyfriend won't they get mad? You spending all this time with Mokuba."

"I'm not married and I'm not even seeing anyone at the moment."

"I see. So Mokuba does this mean you want us to get this or do you want to look at those houses?"

"T-this is okay. I l-like it."

"Its not that bad. It's smaller than my room at Master Pegasus' was but it's inside the castle and I think Mokuba could feel safe here. Well then I guess we see who to talk to about renting it then." Ryo said.

"Well if you go all the way to the end the room that takes up the whole corner if you go there the man in there I forget his name at the moment, but he'll help you and rent the room out for you."

"Thank you for all your help Nosaka."

"My pleasure. You do that and I'll stay here and talk to Mokuba."

"All right." Ryo said going over to Mokuba. "Be good I'll be back soon." He then ruffled his hair.

"I w-will big brother."

'It's strange when he first talked to me he stuttered like mad but yet with Ryo he hardly did at all. Mmm…that's going to be an interesting challenge.' "So Mokuba what's your dolls name or does she have a name?" Nosaka asked sitting down next to him.

"H-her n-name is Anzu."

"Anzu that's a pretty name. Is that your mom's name?"

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you ever met your mother?"

Mokuba shook his head no; he hated being asked these questions. He remembered Ryo's story and decided to do what Ryo did. Just tell as much truth as you can.

"Well would you like to start learning to read more or learning to write?"

"R-read, R-Ryo says that I n-need to l-learn h-how to w-write. B-but I w-want t-to r-read m-more f-first."

"Well I guess I see that. You want to learn and grow more with your reading and then tackle a new challenge. That's actually smart."

Mokuba was surprised that she said that. But he never turned down praise.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo was able to rent the room and soon they started to move in and get adjusted.

It didn't take long before Mokuba was reading a lot more; Ryo however wasn't having as much luck. It seemed the prince didn't like many people and made every challenge set up to 10 times harder to pass. Ryo was doing his best but it sometimes seemed like it wasn't good enough.

It'd been over a month and Ryo felt no better than when he started. He was majorly depressed when he went to pick up Mokuba. Nosaka was teaching the kid's from her own home. Ryo dropped him off every morning before starting his duty with his trainer and his training sessions.

"Hi Nosaka, where's Mokuba?"

"Well he did so good today I let him outback to play for a while. Why don't you sit down and rest and I'll make you some tea."

"I just want to get home and rest."

"Look why not sit down and relax. It's not a long ride back to the castle but you look as though you'd never make it back there. Plus with the addition of Mokuba, do you really want to scare him if you pass out before you get there?"

Ryo sighed he could argue with that. He sat down and rested while Nosaka put tea on, then walked outside to tell Mokuba that Ryo was here.

Mokuba ran inside and hugged Ryo tightly.

"Hey kiddo did you have a good day?"

Mokuba sat down in his lap. "Yeah, I l-liked it a lot big brother! N-Nosaka says t-that I'm r-really g-getting good."

Nosaka returned with tea. "Yes, pretty soon he can start learning how to write. He's still got a long ways to go before he'll be at the level he should be for his age but he's a fast learner he'll catch-up in no time." Nosaka said handing Ryo the tea and ruffling Mokuba's hair.

"That's really great kiddo, I'm proud of you." Ryo said.

Mokuba hugged him. 'I wonder if Seto and Yami would be proud of me too? Maybe someday, we can go back and visit them. I miss them. But this is where I belong now. I love them but I'm not sure they ever really loved me.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After a few minutes of talking Ryo decided, they should leave.

"Well I guess we'd better get going. I may need to drop Mokuba off a little earlier tomorrow the knights want us to start sword training."

"No problem just be careful, I overheard once that the knights that do the training in tryouts hold back. I've heard that they're a lot better than the way they appear to be."

"Great if that's their idea of holding back then I don't think I want to see them when they're not holding back!"


	4. Chapter 58

Over the next month, Mazaki had not had an easy time. He had to cancel any and all royal courts scheduled. In fact, all meetings had to be rescheduled. As it was half the staff had to stay clear of Seto; he nearly kills you if you just say good morning to him. He himself had to stay clear of him. It was clear that he was not happy about Yami's leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Bakura had tried desperately to get free to track down Ryo and strangle him and then drag his body back and deliver Mokuba to the king. However with Seto's current mood there was no way he could request the time off and since Seto was even more into checking the security details he didn't have the chance.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Even the big four were frightened. They were thrilled when Mokuba left and even ecstatic when they heard Yami left. They felt it would be the perfect time to take Seto out. However if anything Seto became more untouchable. Though he had shut down emotionally his rage was far greater than the big five had expected it to be. They thought he'd just shut down and be listless and depressed. They hadn't expected him to turn into a mad bull.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Hi, Yugi."

"Oh hi Joey."

"What's that?"

"Oh it's a letter from Master Yami. He went to a cabin retreat to get away for a while. He says he's not too sure if he is coming back. I don't like this at all Joey! I mean the king and Master Yami have been brother's for years, now it looks like they may never get back together! I'm worried Joey. What if, what if Master Yami never returns? I mean the kings so upset now you can't touch him or say anything to him without fear of him ripping your head off!"

"Well why not just go up to him and tell him to just make up already. Better yet write to Master Yami and tell him to make up."

"I tried that one already. We became friends when he wanted me to teach him magic."

"What did he want to learn magic for?"

"He wanted to learn so that he could protect King Kaiba."

"Well did you remind him of this?"

"Joey I've tried everything. He just doesn't think the king wants him around anymore. He won't tell me what the fight they had was about but it must have been pretty bad for him to just up and leave and threaten never to come back! I've even begged him to reconsider to talk it out and work it out but he says that without Mokuba he doesn't think that there's anyway he can get through to him."

"So why hasn't he just gone to look for the boy then?"

"I asked that too."

"And?"

"And he said he found out that he and Ryo are living in the castle in the next kingdom."

"Did he talk to them?"

"He said that Mokuba looked happy and he wasn't going to ruin Mokuba's life by asking him to return."

"How could it ruin the kid's life if he cares for him?"

"I wondered the same thing. I even questioned him on it."

"What was his excuse?"

"As long as he and Seto aren't getting along there's no reason to tear the boy from his life if he's happy there. He also said that it wouldn't be fair to Mokuba to force him to return just because they want him too. He said if Mokuba returns he wants it to be because he wants too, no other reason."

"I guess I can kind of see that."

"I just wish there was a way we could help at least get the two of them back together. I want to help but I don't know what more to do."

"Then it's up to me to save the day!"

"What do you mean Joey?"

"I have a sister myself and well we sometimes get angry with each other and need time apart but eventually we make up. I couldn't have handled her being mad at me this long. Especially now that she needs me the most."

"Why what's wrong with her?"

"She's going blind and the doctors all say that even with treatment they don't hold out much hope."

"I'm sorry Joey. I-I wish I could help but I can't I'd be afraid to try."

"Try what?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"I won't forget it now spill!"

"Okay I've got a new spell that says it can heal all wounds."

"Have you tried it on anyone yet?"

"Yeah Mokuba's hands were full of calluses and whip marks and I healed them."

"I'll make you a deal if I can get the king and Master Yami to make up then you have to try to heal my sister."

"But Joey healing wounds on someone's hands and healing your sisters eyes are two different things. I'm not sure I can do it."

"I have faith in ya." Joey said walking away.

"Wait Joey where are you going?"

"To talk to the king?"

"But Joey what if he decides to strip you of being a guard?"

"I'll take my chances."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Joey walked into the throne room where Seto was sitting. He had searched Yami's room hoping he'd left a note. All he found was the dark magician necklace Mokuba had given him. That was the day he truly snapped. He felt then that he had truly lost his family. For that day, forward Seto was inconsolable and untouchable.

"My king."

"What do you want mutt?"

Joey calmed himself if he wanted this to work he had to. "It's about Master Yami."

"Leave me alone mutt. I don't discuss my personal life with anyone!"

"Yeah well that's too bad! Do you hate Master Yami that much?"

"What! How dare you say that!"

"Well then if you don't hate him what you still doing here? I know if it had been my sister that left me after an argument and she was gone for this long, I'd have found her and begged her to come home. But then maybe I just care about my sister more than you do Master Yami after all he's no more than a servant, your personal advisor."

Seto's anger was swelling and he went down and pulled Joey up by the collar. "Don't you dare speak about my brother as if he nothing more than a lap dog!"

"If you care so much why haven't you asked Yugi to tell you where he's at and go get him back?"

Seto was shocked Yugi knew where Yami was. He dropped Joey to the ground. "You may make it here after all mutt."

"I'll take that as a thank you."

Seto just shrugged and went to find Yugi he didn't much care how Joey took it. After finding out from Yugi where Yami was, he told Yugi to keep a magical barrier around the castle to keep it safe till he returned and headed off to find Yami.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The whole way there Seto kept rehearsing all the things he wanted to say to him. Finally, he arrived. He was scared he didn't know what to say nothing he could come up with sounded right. He carefully knocked on the door.

Yami opened it and was surprised to see Seto standing there. "What are you doing here my king?"

Seto was saddened by the formal tone in his voice. "I came to talk to you."

"About what? Is Mazaki not doing a good enough job for you?"

"He's not you."

"I'm sorry my king but I feel its for the best that Mazaki remain your personal advisor. He can do a much better job than I can."

"How can he do that? He doesn't even know me."

"My king…"

"Damn it Yami stop calling me that!" Seto yelled.

"What would you prefer I call you King Kaiba perhaps?"

"I'd prefer little brother but I'd settle for Seto at the moment." Seto said softly.

"My king it is inappropriate to address you so formally."

"Why is it so wrong for my brother to address me formally?"

"I'm not your brother remember."

Seto winced remembering their argument as if it happened yesterday. "I'm sorry about what I said, everything. I-I was upset and I don't know what came over me. When I said I knew there was a reason I keep you around, you said you knew I was teasing. You know once in a while when I'm sacred or nervous I tease you just to get a rise out of you. You know that! I know it wasn't all my fault that our brother is still missing but I still hope maybe someday to find him or at least maybe Mokuba will come home."

"My king I…"

"Stop it Yami! I lost my whole family due to a fake letter! First, I lost Mokuba and then I lost you! At the moment, there's nothing I can do about Mokuba but I'm trying my best to get you back!"

"I'm sorry but…"

"You hate me that much? I screw up once and you never let me live it down! Fine I wont bother you again. I just, I lost Mokuba because he never knew how I felt about him. I'm not making that mistake twice. I love you big brother and I always will." Seto said putting the dark magician necklace in Yami's hand before turning around and leaving.


	5. Chapter 59

Just as Seto reached out to untie his horse, he heard.

"Did you mean that or are you just saying that to make me come back?" Yami asked.

Seto sighed. "If you have to ask then I guess we don't know each other as well as we thought we did."

"Seto I just wanted to be sure you were serious, I don't hate you I could never hate you! I love you too little brother."

Seto turned to look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't come to convince you to come home sooner. I…well first I didn't know where you were and second I didn't think you would if I did."

"Seto I know I shouldn't have left but I wasn't sure…I don't know it just seemed like Mokuba pulled us together and truly made us a family, then when he was gone it was like our world was torn apart! I love him and miss him as much as you do Seto, but he's happy now."

"What! You, you've seen him?"

"Yes, he was with other children and it looked a little like a lady was teaching some of them to read."

"Why would Ryo put Mokuba in a school for kid's to learn to read?"

"Well we know nothing about that country Seto. Perhaps that was meant only for children of people who work in the castle."

"True it's hard to know since Mokuba was the only kid that ever actually lived in the castle and we always had tutors."

"I know you'll want to see him Seto but maybe it's for the best if we don't. I mean he's happy there. Do we really want to take that from him?"

"I have to know he's at least all right. I trust you and I know what your telling me is true but please big brother I want to at least see him."

"Very well, Seto. If that's how you feel."

"You're not mad at me anymore are you?"

"No, Seto. You're right it's time to go home."

Seto and Yami were riding into the town. They knew no one would know them but they did their best to maintain a low profile anyway.

Nosaka always felt lessons came before play. Mokuba rarely went outside to play with the other kid's when she did allow it. He'd stay inside and she'd usually help him work on his stuttering. This day was different. Nosaka had gotten a new student and wanted to work with her a bit more during recess. She made Mokuba go outside. He was scared he'd never really been around that many kid's before younger or older. Since he kept mostly to himself and just watched, it never bothered him before today.

"Come now Mokuba. It won't be that bad. You need to learn to play with the other kids." Nosaka said pushing him outside. She decided to stay and wait to see how the other kid's responded to him. The oldest was 7 not counting Mokuba. She was a touch concerned from what Ryo had told her it was clear that Mokuba had always been a slave never a kid. It was going to take him time to learn to be a kid and to be able to play with other kids.

"Hey come on, let's play tag. You can be it." A boy said grabbing Mokuba's hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"There it is Seto. That's the house." Yami said.

"Look there's Mokuba!" Seto said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Come on!" the little boy yelled at Mokuba "Do you want to play with us or not?"

"I-I d-d-don't k-know h-how." Mokuba said.

"What do mean, you don't know how? Are you stupid? I mean that much is clear seeing you can't read any better than I can. I can at least write my name you can't even do that much!"

"Rex that's enough." Nosaka said walking out this is exactly what she'd been afraid of. "Rex you know how you father rarely lets your brother come to school during planting season?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well Mokuba here is from a home where he had to do all the chores on the farm. Did you farm Mokuba?"

"N-not s-since m-my f-father d-died w-when I w-was 5." Mokuba said.

"Well Rex, now imagine you having to do all of your daily chores, your brothers and your parents."

"No way I'm not doing all of that!" Rex said.

"No but Mokuba here did all of that and more."

"Man, did you ever get time to play or play with anyone?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "N-not much, a-and n-no o-one t-to t-talk t-to o-or p-play w-with. I o-only I m-met R-Ryo a f-few m-months a-ago."

"Yeah who's Ryo?" Rex asked.

"M-my b-big b-brother." Mokuba said.

"So Rex, do you think you're up to the job of trying to teach Mokuba here how to be a kid?"

"Doesn't sound all that hard no problem."

"Good." Nosaka said going back inside.

It didn't take long for Mokuba to understand the game and soon they started playing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami looked over at Seto. They wanted to get closer to actually hear what was being said but were afraid if they got any closer, Mokuba might see them. At the moment, they weren't sure they wanted him to see them.

"What's wrong you wanted him to be happy and to learn to be a normal happy kid didn't you?"

"Yes but…"

"But you wanted to be the one to teach him."

Seto gave a faint smile. "Yeah, but I guess this is better. He's really happy; he's learning and growing. I just wished we were the ones that was going to see him grow up."

"I know Seto, I know. Let's go home."

"Yeah it's going to be so quite and lonely without him."

"Yeah, it'll be so strange not having him around. We should send a messenger with some salve so Ryo can continue treating him. Even if we can't be with him he should still get his back treated. He shouldn't have to live with physical reminders of what those bastards did to him." Yami said.

"That's a good idea." Seto said. 'Especially seeing how at least a few of the beating were due to me. I still remember asking him to stay with me only to have him come back later beaten because of it. Not to mention the day we met. He stayed to make sure I'd stay quite and he got beaten for it.'

"Seto are you okay?"

"Fine, it's nothing. I'll see if the doctor has some spare salve fixed up so that we can give it to them. I think I'll send the mutt to deliver it."

"Why him I thought you hated him."

"Well I got a new respect you might say for him."

"How did he manage that?"

"He showed me just how much I care and missed you. He also convinced me to come get you."

"So he may make it as a knight?"

"I don't know so much about that. But you never know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba was chasing one of the boy's and just missed when he looked up, his eyes went wide when he saw Seto and Yami turning and leaving.

Mokuba walked several feet towards where they were. 'What-what are they doing here?'

"Mokuba come on." One of the kids yelled.

Mokuba looked back at them then turned and walked a few more feet seeing them leave. A part of him wanted to run and jump into their arms and beg them to take him home. But the rational part of his brain told him he couldn't do that. This was his home now.

'I don't understand. I thought they didn't love me; they didn't care about me anymore. But-but if that were true then, then why were they here now? Could it be that I-I was wrong? That they care about me after all? But it's too late now.' Mokuba thought holding his necklace. 'I can't abandon Ryo. He's always been there for me when I needed him! Even when Seto and Yami turned against me he was still there. He needs me now, as much as I want to question why Seto and Yami were here, I can't do it. They may ask me to go home with them and I'd be too tempted to say yes. I wish life wasn't so complicated. At least at home, I knew what to expect. You do you job right, keep them happy, you get fed and you don't get beaten. One false move, you get beaten and extra chores and no food. Then I met Ryo. The rules changed slightly. Be extra careful not to get beaten or Ryo would insist on treating you. I still remember the first time Ryo ever found out I had been beaten.'

Flashback

Mokuba had been cleaning out the stalls he had to hurry it was about time to meet Ryo. He had just finished when Marine walked in.

"JJ I thought I told you to groom my horse?" Marine said. "I specifically told you I was going riding later and that I wanted my horse to look its best. It was suppose to have been done before you started any of the other stalls! You were supposed to do hers then groom her then take her outside and tie her near the pasture. I was suppose to meet Crawford in half an hour and I wanted my horse to look as perfect as I am! I rarely even see my husband nowadays he's always off somewhere looking for work. Now it's going to take you that half hour to groom him perfectly!"

Mokuba worked as fast as he could but it still took over half an hour.

Marine walked in with Noah. "Do be sure he gets punished properly dear Noah. I'd do it myself but you know how I dislike the violence of actually striking him."

"Your such a wimp, Marine."

Marine said nothing and just rode off.

"Now its play time." Noah said getting a three strip whip down.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ten minutes later Mokuba went to met Ryo who was waiting for him.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?"

Mokuba shook his head. But Ryo could clearly see he'd been crying his hair was a lot more of a mess than normal and there was just something not quite right about him. He pulled him close and gently hugged him. He felt a little weird at first he'd barely known the kid two weeks. He placed his hand on his back and Mokuba whined.

Ryo pulled him back, against Mokuba's will turned him around and couldn't believe what he saw, then turned him back around to face him. "Do they do this often, kid?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Well I should have guessed that from the looks of your back. Come on let's go back to my place and I'll patch you up a little. I can't understand how people like them are allowed to live. You're just a little kid they shouldn't beat you. But I'll look after you the best I can from now on." Ryo said.

End Flashback

'No Ryo kept his promise. I promised myself I'd make an everlasting bond with Ryo and I'm going to do it!'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just then, Nosaka walked up to him. "Mokuba what are doing? Where are you going?"

Mokuba sighed. "N-no where."

"Then what are you doing way over here. The others said you stopped playing and were just standing here. Is everything all right?"

Mokuba nodded and walked back to the house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Yami finally arrived back home only to be greeted by Gansley.

"What you want here Gansley? If you've come to plead Johnson's release you're wasting your breath."

"No sir. We just got a new letter and it's been solidly confirmed this time. You brother will be here sometime next month. His family's bringing him here and they moved far away and it'll take them a while to get here."

"Whatever." Seto said. He paid a high price for believing one letter. He lost Mokuba and nearly lost Yami too. He wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice.


	6. Chapter 60

Later that night Ryo was lying on his bed while Mokuba was laying on his stomach on his.

Ryo sat up against the headboard. "Mokuba we need to talk."

Mokuba sighed. 'I bet Nosaka told him I tried to run away when I wasn't.' Mokuba got up, walked over, sat down next to Ryo and cuddled close. Times like this he really missed the warmth and security he felt from Seto and Yami. Not that he didn't feel the same way about Ryo, it was just something about the way they held him was different.

"Nosaka said you walked away from her place and that you stopped playing with the other kids. It seems that you were watching something or someone. Mind if I ask what happened?"

"I w-wasn't l-leaving."

"Then what was the problem?"

"I s-saw Seto and Yami."

Ryo blinked in surprise. "You what?" Ryo asked making sure he heard right.

"I s-saw Seto and Yami. I t-think they were w-watching me."

"What did they say to you?"

"N-nothing. It l-looked like they were talking then they l-left."

Ryo sighed. "Look Mokuba I don't want you to stay here with me because you feel you have to. I want you to stay here because you want to not because I want you too." Ryo said hugging the boy close and kissing his head. "If at any time you want to go home you tell me. I'll be sad to see you go but I'll take you back, no questions asked. I know you miss them so if you'd rather go back please tell me. I wont be mad I promise."

'No but you'll be sad and lonely.' Mokuba thought, hugging him tight and nuzzling his head into his chest. "I am home big brother. I want to be here with you. I d-do m-miss them but this is m-my home now. I w-was hoping m-maybe s-someday w-we can go visit them."

Ryo smiled. "If you want to, we will."

"Thank you big brother!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Joey brought Serenity to meet Yugi.

"Serenity this is Yugi."

"It's nice to meet you, Joey's told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you to, Joey what are we doing here? You never said why we're here."

"You want to explain Yugi?"

"Joey I already told you I'm not sure I can do this."

"Do what?" Serenity asked.

"I know you can do it Yugi!" Joey said.

"All right I'll try." Yugi said.

"Try what will someone explain to me what's going on." Serenity said.

"Well I have a spell that may be able to heal you. I've only tried it once."

"So are you saying you can fix my eyes?" Serenity asked.

"Well maybe." Yugi said. "It requires a lot of faith for one thing, and with you probably a lot of time as well; especially since I'm still new at the spell."

"Look Serenity it may be your only chance of ever getting your sight back. I mean you can barely see now. At least let Yugi try."

"If that's what you want big brother then I will try it" Serenity said.

A few minutes after they started Honda walked in.

"Joey there you are I've been looking all over for you!"

"Honda what are you doing here? We find out, who the new head of the guards is yet?"

"No, Bakura told me that the kings been giving him the orders to give to us till he decided who the new head of the knights will be. I'm still hoping he'll give me a second chance."

"Sounds weird to me."

"Yeah, I've been so busy trying to prove myself to the king to get back in his good graces I never noticed it before. Could it be Bakura was made head of the knights and is refusing to tell?"

"Well anything's possible, I suppose." Joey said. "So why are you here?"

"Oh right, the king wants to see you."

"Me, what did I do?"

"He didn't say."

"Alright." Joey said turning to Serenity. "I'll be back sis just be brave. I have faith in you and in you to Yugi. I know you can do this!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Joey made his way to the throne room where Seto and Yami were waiting.

"You wanted to see me your majesty?" Joey asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." Seto snapped his fingers and a servant handed Joey a package.

"What's this?" Joey asked.

"You are to take that package to the address listed on that paper; once there you will talk to the woman who lives there and have her help you locate where Ryo and Mokuba are currently living." Seto said.

"You want me to bring them back with this package as an excuse?" Joey asked.

"No, you are to deliver that package to them nothing more." Yami said. "We only wish to help Mokuba, not disrupt his life. He's happy and we don't want to change that."

"Think you can handle that Mutt?" Seto asked.

Joey's temper was rising. "I am not a mutt and I'm also not a delivery boy!"

"Well if you don't want the mission I'm sure we can find someone more willing."

Joey so wanted to talk back. But he remembered what happened when he turned down the assignment to watch Mokuba. Whether the king believed him or not he does learn from his mistakes! "No I'll take it I'll take it."

"Good! Now get out." Seto said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Joey walked back to were Serenity and Yugi were, Yugi had just finished.

"Well how did it go?" Joey asked.

"It went fine Joey but I think I'll need to do it again." Yugi said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Joey, be easy on Yugi. I can see better now than I have in months! Yugi thinks that my disease is growing faster. He wants to do this a couple of more times to be sure he can get rid of it and I can see perfectly again."

"Well all right but I'm afraid it'll have to wait till I get back. I have to go deliver this package to a place in the next kingdom."

"Is that for Mokuba?" Yugi asked. "I overheard the king asking the doctor to put some salve in a package to send to him. I was really hoping they would bring the boy home or at least talk to him."

"What makes you think they didn't?" Joey asked.

"I don't know it was just something in the way the king talked makes me think they never talked to him."

"Yeah well when I see Ryo, I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind."

"But Joey I'm sure I heard the king say that…"

"Yeah I know Master Yami told me. They don't want the boy's life to be disturbed. That's too bad Ryo ought to know how the king and Master Yami are fairing without him! It's only right!"

"I don't know Joey."

"I do! Come on Serenity I'll take you home. Then I'll deliver this package."

"How long will you be gone Joey?" Serenity asked.

"A couple of days." Joey said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Joey and Serenity, left Honda went to confront Bakura!

"Is it true?" Honda asked.

"Is what true?" Bakura asked.

"I just assumed that you were telling me the truth that the king and Master Yami were giving you the orders. But now I suspect that you were made the head of knights but refused to admit it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bakura said and tried to leave.

"No you don't." Honda said getting in front of him. "Is it true or not?"

"Fine its true is that what you want to hear will that make you feel better?"

"Why did he choose you?"

"Maybe because I was second in command. All I know is I delivered some news to him and he said that he expected results from his new head of knights."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What so you could turn on me like this no thanks!" Bakura said walking off.


	7. Chapter 61

Joey made his way to the house in question and knocked on the door.

"May I help you?" Nosaka asked.

"I'm looking for a young man called Ryo and a boy with him named Mokuba." Joey said.

"Why would you be looking for them?"

"I have a package."

"Oh all right." Nosaka said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After getting directions from Nosaka, Joey found his way to Ryo's place and knocked on the door.

Mokuba opened it and was shocked to see a knight from Seto's castle.

"R-Ryo." Mokuba called.

Ryo walked in from the kitchen and he too was surprised. "C-can I help you?"

"King Kaiba and Master Yami sent this."

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

"Salve."

Mokuba's eyes widen. 'Great I have to have that stuff again! That stuff hurts like fire.'

"I need to talk to you." Joey said.

"About?" Ryo asked.

"You sure you want the kid to hear?"

"Here Mokuba take this and put it on the nightstand between our beds." Ryo said handing the package to Mokuba.

Mokuba took it and left to go into the next room. Ryo went outside with Joey closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry I don't remember your name." Ryo said.

"It's Joey and you're Ryo. I've heard of you, in fact by now the whole kingdom's heard of you."

Mokuba returned to listen at the door. What they didn't know was at the same time an in-training guard who'd been turned away a dozen times and was desperate was walking by at the same time and stopped to listen to see if he could find anything he might be able to use against someone later.

"I've heard all about how you kidnapped that kid from the king and Master Yami." Joey said.

"I did not kidnap him! I told him I was leaving and he begged to come with me."

"So what he just begs to go with you and you take him?" Joey asked.

"No, he said he was leaving if I didn't take him."

"Did you really believe he would?"

"I wasn't about to take that chance. Why did the king send that stuff?"

"From what I heard they saw the kid and feel he's happy. But they still want him healed from what I understand."

"So what they sent you to make me feel guilty?"

"No, they only wanted the package delivered. I felt you should know that they are majorly sad and depressed now that that kid is gone!"

"They'll have their real brother soon. They got a letter that said…"

"Yeah I heard that too I also heard the letter was fake!"

"Fake?"

"Yeah now that they know its fake they really want that kid back!"

"Look I asked Mokuba before we left the castle and before we left the kingdom if he was sure he wanted to leave with me he said yes every time! A few days ago he saw Seto and Master Yami and I asked him again if he wanted to return he said no."

"So what you make the kid feel guilty by telling him he could leave without you."

"I told him that I wouldn't be upset with him if he chose to return. So if you want to go in there and asked him or force him to leave with you, then that's up to you! But how do you think the king and Master Yami would feel if they knew you tried or forced that kid to return. Do you really think that that's what they'd want?"

Joey just growled. "Fine but I felt you should know how they feel!"

"Fine you told me is that all?"

"Yeah that's all." Joey said walking away.

Ryo was watching him leave when Mokuba opened the door.

"R-Ryo your n-not going to f-force me to go back a-are you?"

"No kiddo you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just around the corner, another in-training guard happened to be walking by when he saw a fellow in-training guard spying on yet another in-training guard.

"Kayiki what are you doing out here?"

"If you must know Kosaku I just found out some juicy details about our new little in-training guard. You want to hear it?"

"You know I don't approve of gossip."

"You'll change your mind."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the castle of Draglor, the big four were still plotting.

"So are you sure this kid's parents understand what we're doing?" Crump asked.

"Are you sure the brat understands what he's suppose to do when he gets here?" Leichter asked.

"Yes, they all know exactly what to do. The real question is, do we have the money? We promised them $1000 to come and another $500 if it's successful." Nezbit said.

"We have a little over five hundred, and we should have the rest by the time they get here." Crump said.

"Are we certain we wish to go this route? I mean we ran off one kid only to bring one in." Gansley said.

"The difference is this kid we control. We couldn't control the other brat. He should have never been brought in. If he were to ever return, odds are it wouldn't be too long before they learn to truth of who he really is. We can't afford to let that happen!" Nezbit said.

"Are you sure this family will cooperate?" Gansley asked.

"I'm more concerned that they may decide to ask for more money and if we don't have it to give them they may tell the king that we hired them." Leichter said.

"Then we'll just have to get more and make sure they don't turn on us!" Nezbit said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Another month past and the kid soon arrived.

"King Kaiba this is Christ along with his parents Leon and Vivian Wilson."

Seto just glared at the child. Other than his same hair color, he felt there was no resemblance between him or anyone else in his family.

"It's nice to meet you Christ." Yami said. "Seto don't you have something to say?"

"Not particularly." Seto said.

"It's very nice to meet you." Christ said.

"Von, show the boy and his family to a couple of the guest rooms in the west wing." Seto said.

"Yes, my king." Von said bowing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After they got settled in, they confronted Nezbit.

"Well where's are money?" Vivian asked.

"What guarantees do we have that you won't start asking for more money?" Nezbit asked.

"None, you'll just have to keep us happy and hope for the best." Leon said.

"If our kid gets hurt…" Vivian started.

"The king may seem like an ogre but he wont harm the child." Nezbit said.

"You'd better hope not for your sake as well as his!" Vivian said.

"Here, here's your money." Nezbit said shoving the money in Leon's hands.

He examined it. "There's only a thousand here."

"The agreement was when the job is done you'll get the other $500." Nezbit said.

"So just exactly how long do we have to put up with this? I am not going to stay here and allow my kid to continue to pretend he's related to the king forever!" Vivian said.

"Not to mention that we're going to require more money if we're forced to stay too long." Leon said.

"And I'll be damned if I plan on leaving my child here if they decided he's really their brother!" Vivian said.

"Not to worry that would make the king happy and that's the last thing we want! We have a plan and we will make certain that your child is not harmed and the king is anything but happy before it's over!"


	8. Chapter 62

After a month of having, to put up with the kid and his family Seto wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with them. He was sitting in the family room when Yami walked in.

"Seto what are you doing in here? I saw Christ playing in the playroom set up downstairs. Why aren't you down there with him?"

"Why should I?"

Yami sat down next to him. "What do you mean Seto?"

"Have you seen that so called necklace? Its nothing even close to the real thing."

"Seto are you certain?"

"I'm positive. Another thing you've spent a little more time with that kid than I have. Do you feel anything at all for that kid, I mean anything?"

"Well no, but it'll take time for us to learn to grow and trust and even love him."

"No, no it won't Yami. What was your reaction the first time you held Mokuba in your arms?"

"Seto that was different."

"How? I knew the moment Ryo put Mokuba in my arms how much I cared about him and I'd only known him a few minutes. I also noticed the moment I saw him that he looked like my mother. Besides that kid's hair color what more is there?"

As much as Yami wanted to protest and tell Seto he was wrong, he couldn't.

"Well?" Seto asked.

"All right I can't deny that the first time Mokuba wrapped his arms around my waist, the first time I heard him actually laugh it made me happy."

"Yeah, the first time he smiled it brightened my whole mood. The first time he came to me after he'd been beaten and I held him I just had this warm loving feeling. When you get to know Mokuba and he gets to know you he's so warm and loving."

"Yes, I still find it hard to believe that those bastard could just beat him like that!"

"Yami is there any hope we'll find our brother?"

"I don't know Seto I just don't know. I'd like to say yes we will but I just don't know anymore."

"Not to mention the other members of the big five will never allow him to stay. They've undermined our efforts to find our brother for years."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time, the big four were working out the last of their details.

"So it's all set up. We'll have an official letter sent informing the king that the boy and his family have been killed in a tragic accident." Nezbit said. "That should send the king over the edge."

"I doubt that." Leichter said.

"Why do you say that?" Nezbit asked.

"In case you haven't noticed neither the king nor Master Yami have spent more than 30 minutes with the kid." Leichter said.

"I've barely seen the king spend 10 minutes with that kid." Gansley said.

"Why? The brat we ran off he seemed to spend a lot of time with but we bring in one and tell him the kid is his brother and he acts like he doesn't even care!" Crump said.

"There must have been something about that other kid." Nezbit said.

"Then I propose we do something about him!" Leichter said.

"What do mean, we already have it set up if the brat returns then…" Nezbit started.

"I mean we kill the brat now. The kings obviously still got at least a little hope that the brat will return! If we destroy that hope then we destroy him!" Crump said.

"Excellent idea!" Gansley said.

"Nezbit contact your assassin he's going to go to the neighboring kingdom and take out that brat and his guardian." Crump said.

"Why the guardian too?" Nezbit asked. "That'll cost us extra on top of what we're already having to pay this family!"

"Just a precaution, I've heard the kid's guardian is the brother of a knight and even though they don't get along how do you think he'd feel about losing his brother while trying to protect the kings brat. I'd say it'd cause at least a small uproar." Gansley said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Ryo was about to take the next step to possibly becoming a guard.

"Now we have one month to go before guard selections are made. From this point, forward you will be graded on how you do good or bad. The better your point score the better chance you have of making it!" Prince Jounouchi said. "Any questions? No, good let's begin."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later that afternoon Ryo and Tristan were resting after their first round of a new more rigorous training regiment.

"Man this is even worse than it was last year! If I didn't know better I'd say he was trying to keep any of us from making it. I'm sure I won't make it; I'll just wait around the other six months till the king shows up. The king's standards aren't half as hard as all of this. You might make it. Your scores in everything have improved." Tristan said.

"I don't know about that. It just seems like the prince has got it in for me. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was my brother."

"Why do say that?"

"My brother never believed me to be anything but a nuisance that was in the way! He never gave me a chance to prove that I can be a knight!"

"Just wait in six months the king will return he'll review your scores and stuff and you'll make a guard if not a knight."

"I don't know Tristan. If I don't make it maybe, I was never meant to make it. Master Pegasus said I had the potential to make it as a knight. But I'm not so sure of that anymore."

"You can't just give up after only one try. Besides my sister doesn't like quitters."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means my sister won't be interested in you if you just give up."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship, right now."

"Come on don't tell me your not attracted to Nosaka?"

"I broke up with a girl I thought really liked me before I moved here. She said she loved me but I caught her kissing another guy."

"Ooh, tough break. That must have been hard."

"Yeah, but I still care about her."

"Forget her if she was kissing another guy she's not worth it!"

"She said it was a misunderstanding, she wasn't actually kissing him, he was kissing her and she didn't want it."

"Yeah, I had a girl tell me that once when I caught her kissing someone 9 months later they were getting married and she was having his kid."

Ryo was shocked he really hoped Shizuka wasn't like that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later that same evening Ryo arrived later than normal to pickup Mokuba.

Ryo knocked on the door and Nosaka answered.

"You're late." Nosaka said.

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry. Training was majorly brutal today and it ran longer than I expected."

Nosaka pushed Ryo outside and shut the door.

"Is something wrong? Is Mokuba okay?" Ryo asked.

"He's fine. I-I wanted to ask if you had time on Saturday maybe we could take Mokuba and go to the carnival and bizarre they're holding in town."

"I don't know."

"Well just think about. I was also thinking maybe let Tristan baby-sit Mokuba and we could go to a moving picture show and maybe even dinner Friday."

"What makes you think Tristan would agree?"

"He owes me more than one favor. So what do say?"

"I don't see why not it's only dinner."

"Great." Nosaka said opening the door. "Mokuba, Ryo's here." she called out and then turned back to Ryo. "He really is a smart kid you know he's already learned how to write his name and yours."

"That's great." Ryo said.

Mokuba came running in with a piece of paper. "R-Ryo look what I learned how to do."

"It took him about a week to get the hang of it and write where its readable but it's not too bad." Nosaka said.

Ryo picked Mokuba up and took the paper. "This is really good Mokuba, I can really see an improvement in this and in your stuttering."

Mokuba brightened up. "R-Really you can?"

"Yes, I can. Before long you wont be stuttering at all." Ryo said.

Mokuba hugged him so tight he thought he couldn't breathe!

"What do say to a carnival on Saturday?" Ryo asked.

"What's a c-c-carnival?"

"Well what do you say we take Nosaka and go find out?"

Mokuba turned and said, "Really? Nosaka y-your going too?"

"Is that all right with you?" Nosaka asked.

"Y-yeah, I can't w-wait to see what a c-carnival is." Mokuba said.

"Well trust me, Mokuba you'll enjoy it." Nosaka said. "See you Friday night then, Ryo?"

"Yeah."

Mokuba was confused. Ryo looked at him and smiled.

"Nosaka and I are going out to dinner and her brother Tristan's going to look after you Friday night. I probably wont be home till late so you'll have to go to bed on your own all right?" Ryo asked.

Mokuba smiled. "Okay big brother." Then he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Well we'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, see you tomorrow Mokuba."

Mokuba only waved.


	9. Chapter 63

"Hello Seto." Christ said.

Seto glared at the kid. "What do you want?"

The kid winced at Seto's cold tone. "I was wanting to know if you'd play with me."

"Forget it kid, I have better things to do with my time." Seto said walking off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Seto was walking, he soon ran into Nezbit.

"My king how is everything going with your brother?" Nezbit asked.

"He's not my brother, I don't care what you say."

"My king I assure you he's the real thing."

"We'll see about that. Bring him to the throne room in 20 minutes."

"My king?"

"We'll prove if he's really my brother or not then."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Twenty minutes later Nezbit brought Christ and his family to the throne room.

"Seto, are you certain you want to do this?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I'm going to prove once and for all that that brat is not our brother. There's no way he's related to us! We'll prove that with the millennium rod."

Yami understood and called forth the millennium rod. "Here you are Seto, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing Yami trust me." Seto said. "Christ I need you to try to hold this."

Christ thought it was strange that he was being asked to hold this object but walked over to Seto and as he touched the rod, he was shocked.

"Ow that thing shocked me." Christ said.

"Well then I suppose that only goes to prove what I've suspected all along. You are not our brother in any way. I suspected it from the moment I saw you. You look nothing like me, my mother or my father, but that aside that could be explained by resembling another relative; however only people from my blood line are able to hold this rod."

"My king this proves nothing." Nezbit said.

"Really, would you like to hold it?" Seto asked.

"Umm, no, no thank you." Nezbit said.

"Good then I expect you to arrange a ride for them back to where ever they came from." Seto said.

"But sir." Nezbit protested.

"Would you rather Yami tried a teleportation spell? How are you coming with that?"

"I'm doing better I have a little more control but this many people I'm not certain how safely I can do it. I'm better but I'm still far from a master at it." Yami said.

"Well what's your choice?" Seto asked.

Nezbit grumbled, "I'll arrange a ride for them."

"Seto how were you so certain?" Yami asked.

"I felt warmth and love when I first held our brother. I felt it the first time I saw him, but I felt nothing from this kid! When you forced me to shake hands and spend time with him I still felt absolutely nothing." Seto said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Back with Ryo and Mokuba, Friday came and Ryo was nervous.

"Well kiddo how do I look?"

"Y-you l-look great, Ryo."

"Thanks kiddo. I'm not sure why I'm nervous. I guess after what happened with Shizuka I'm just scared of getting into another relationship."

"I-it'll be okay Ryo."

"I appreciate your support Mokuba, it means a lot."

Mokuba smiled, "That's what I'm here for big brother."

Ryo ruffled his hair. "Now we'll forgo treatments till Monday. But I do want you in bed and not waiting up for me, all right."

"Yes, big brother." Mokuba said.

'I hope this works out I'm not sure I can handle another breakup.'

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, Nosaka, I thought I was picking you up?"

"Well I had to drag Tristan over here anyway."

"I was coming, I was coming." Tristan said.

"So are you ready?" Nosaka asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After the date, Nosaka took Ryo home.

"I'm not used to this I've always been told that the man takes the woman home." Ryo said.

"Well I wanted to be sure everything went okay. I also wanted to see if maybe we could do this again. Say Sunday?"

"Sure that'd be great." Ryo said.

They walk in to find Tristan drunker than a skunk. Ryo immediately went to check on Mokuba.

"Tristan you promised no drinking!" Nosaka complained.

"No you said no drinking while the kid was awake. He's been asleep for hours." Tristan said.

Ryo returned from checking on Mokuba.

"How is he?" Nosaka asked.

"Good, he's sound to sleep."

"I'm sorry about this Ryo."

"Hey I told you the kid was asleep before I started drinking." Tristan said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow for the carnival?"

"Yeah I know Mokuba's looking forward to it." Ryo said.

"Well see you then." Nosaka said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Mokuba came into the kitchen as Ryo set a plate of eggs down for him.

"Hey kid, how did you sleep?"

"Fine big brother."

"Mokuba was Tristan drinking when he was here?"

"No, why?"

"I was just making sure. So you excited?"

"Yeah, I c-can't wait."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They soon were heading out. Mokuba was just in awe of everything, the game booths, the rides that were created at the carnival along with all the items and things that were being sold at the bizarre.

"Ryo, I w-want to go on that r-ride." Mokuba said.

"I don't know kiddo, it looks a little dangerous."

The ride was you were strapped into a seat attached to a long wooden handle then several people use handles on the opposite end to spin you up and around.

"Please big brother!" Mokuba asked with puppy dog eyes.

Ryo sighed. "Your puppy dog eyes are a killer."

Mokuba giggled and led Ryo over to sign up. Ryo didn't like it but dozens of others had done it and made it okay so he reluctantly agreed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo was nervous the entire time Mokuba was on that thing. Finally Mokuba was finished and came running over to Ryo excited.

"That w-was fun. Can I do it again?"

Ryo shook his head and took the kid's hand. "No I don't think my nerves could handle you doing it again." Mokuba giggled. "Lets do something safer like pony rides; it'll get you use to riding by yourself, I've been meaning to teach you but I've been so busy training I haven't had the chance. But I do need to look into lessons."

"Are you going to get m-me a p-pony too?" Mokuba asked.

"Maybe depends on how well your lessons go."

After the pony rides, Mokuba wanted to try something new called, a merry go round.

This ride Ryo felt better about it looked a lot safer.

Basically, it was a large round circle with wooden carved animals placed on it. Then it was all placed on wagon wheels. Then they had a horse move it round and round. Since it was heavy and low on some ends it tended to wobble. But the kid's seemed to enjoy it that way so they never bothered to correct it.

Then they headed to the bizarre half. And Nosaka bought a couple of quilts and some cookies. Ryo bought a cake, basically cause Mokuba asked him too. They bought several other things as well.

By the time the day was done Mokuba was practically falling asleep. Ryo carried the boy who fell asleep on his shoulder home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Marik had just made it to town.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this! I hate having to travel. I try to avoid traveling far if at all avoidable. This carnival/bizarre thing will just make things that much more complicated to find the targets and accomplish my mission so I can go home and collect my reward!"


	10. Chapter 64

Sunday Ryo and Nosaka again agreed to give Tristan another chance. The main reason is if they wanted to go out they didn't have a choice on such short notice there'd be no way to find anyone to care for him. Yeah Ryo trusted the kid to stay by himself since he'd been forced to do just that for years. However, without explaining all of this to Nosaka which he didn't really want to do he'd have to depend on Tristan to watch him.

Ryo rented a carriage so that he could use it rather than having to depend on Nosaka's carriage. He and Mokuba left early enough that he could pick up Nosaka. They arrived at her house and as they approached the door, they heard yelling.

"Get out!" they heard Nosaka yell.

"Look pal you heard my sister now get out!" Tristan said.

"I'm not leaving, Nosaka we were meant for each other. We were meant to be!" Said another voice that Ryo knew but couldn't remember where he knew it from.

"Oh yeah, so meant to be that you go around screwing every woman you meet."

"I can't help it if women find me attractive."

Ryo took the chance and knocked.

"Go away." The man's voice yelled.

"Come in." Nosaka said.

Ryo looked down at Mokuba. "Mokuba I don't what's going on in there, but I want you to stay close behind me. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay, b-big brother."

Ryo carefully opened the door and was surprised to see Amelda standing there.

"Amelda, what, what are you doing here?"

Mokuba peaked out around Ryo to see what was going on.

"The question really is what are you doing here rookie?" Amelda asked.

"We've been seeing each other for the past couple of days." Nosaka said.

"What! How could you just cheat on me like this?" Amelda asked.

"Cheat, cheat on you? How can I cheat on you when we dated less than a month and I broke it off with you two weeks before Ryo came to town." Nosaka asked.

"Is everything alright, Nosaka?" Ryo asked.

"Everything will be as soon as Amelda leaves." Nosaka said.

"Why should I have to leave? He should leave, I was here first." Amelda said.

"The reason is I want you to leave, I have a date with Ryo." Nosaka said.

Amelda was not happy and walked up to Ryo. "This isn't the last you've seen of me rookie."

Then he walked out the door. Mokuba came out from behind Ryo and held his hand tightly.

"I'm really sorry about all of this Ryo. What are you doing here? I realize I'm a little late but…"

"I just felt it better if I was the one who came to pick you up. If you don't mind that is?"

"No, no it's all right. I just thought that Mokuba would feel better in his own room. This way you wont have to carry him back to your place." Nosaka said.

"I don't mind; he's not that heavy." Ryo said stroking Mokuba's hair.

"Well then shall we get going?"

"Yes, lets." Ryo said. "You be good kiddo."

"I w-will big brother."

"The same goes for you Tristan!" Nosaka said.

"Me what did I do?" Tristan asked.

"No drinking." Nosaka said.

"Look once this kid's in bed I'll do what I want!"

"Just stay sober enough incase this kid needs you for something you can help him." Nosaka said.

"It'll be okay, Mokuba's a pretty self sufficient kid." Ryo said. "Isn't that right kiddo?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Well you can sleep in my room when you get sleepy." Nosaka told Mokuba.

"Okay." Mokuba said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night Mokuba was having trouble sleeping he walked out to see if he could get a drink, when he heard noises coming from the next room. The door was closed but the moans and other noises he heard made him shiver. It brought back memories of Noah. Noah made noises a little like those when he'd touch him and kiss him the times in the house when he felt he could get away with it. He remembered his last day in that house when he was trapped in the barn with Noah and he started to really touch him more than he ever had in the past he was making noises similar to that. He shook his head again and ran back to his room. He could still hear them. He slept in his clothes since he wasn't at home so all he had to do was put on his shoes. Then he got up and ran outside he couldn't stand to hear anymore. Once outside he started to walk around.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time, not far away Marik decided to have a little fun of his own. He had managed to seduce a girl into an alley. Once there he started to come on to her when she resisted he got a little rough and started to rape her. About that time, Mokuba froze hearing screams. Then the screams suddenly stopped. Mokuba was frozen with fear he wasn't sure what to do. Then Marik started out of the alleyway, he was mumbling to himself.

"Stupid whore if she'd only just kept her mouth shut and agreed to spread her legs for me I wouldn't have had to do that. It's always such a waste when one so young has to go like that. But it's the bitch's own fault. All I asked was she to spread her little legs for me but no, she has to start screaming and fighting back. We could have had a very nice time and we could have both gone our separate ways. But no she forces me to do this!" Marik said. Then he turned and saw Mokuba. "Well, well if it isn't the little one I've been looking for." Marik said with a smile.

Mokuba whimpered and backed away.

"It's all right little one I won't hurt you…much." Marik said starting towards him.

Mokuba then turned around and ran back towards Nosaka's house.

"Get back here you little brat!" Marik said running after him.

Just then, Ryo and Nosaka returned from their date. Mokuba ran towards them and quickly wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist. Seeing this Marik stopped.

"Just you wait kid, we will see each other again." Marik said. Then he licked his lips seeing Nosaka. "Well, well that's a mighty nice piece of ass if I do say so myself. I may just have to get me a taste of that." He said with a smile before turning around and leaving.

Ryo looked down surprised to see Mokuba. "Mokuba what are you doing out here?"

Mokuba didn't say anything he just whimpered and clung to Ryo tightly.

"What is it Mokuba, what's wrong? Why are you outside instead of in bed?" Ryo asked.

"I'd better go check on Tristan." Nosaka said.

Ryo continued to try to comfort Mokuba but the kid had such a tight grip on his waist he was having a hard time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Nosaka looked around the house and couldn't understand why there were no signs of Tristan. "I will kill him if he left that kid here alone!" Then she came to a closed door and tried it but it was locked. She started to bang on it! "Tristan get your ass out here!"

Tristan slowly got up, grabbed a bathrobe and put it on. Then he opened the door. "What do you want?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nosaka asked. "I told you to watch the kid. What are you doing and why is the door locked?"

"Tris, honey who is that?" A voice called out.

"Who the hell is that?" Nosaka asked.

"No one." Tristan said.

"Oh really!" Nosaka said pushing open the door and seeing a naked woman lying in bed. "You son of a bitch! I trusted you! Whenever you ask me for a favor, I do it no questions asked! I do it perfectly no strings attached. I ask you to do two favors, nothing too hard or to stressful for the poor baby just watch over one little 10-year-old. That's all and you can't even do that right!"

"Hey look the kid was asleep, I didn't see the harm."

"The harm! I excused the drinking, like you said he was asleep that I could forgive. But this, this is unforgivable!"

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is we came back to find the kid not only outside but traumatized by something."

"So what you think I had something to do with that?"

"Never mind, just get your little chew toy and get out of my house!" Nosaka said returning back outside to Ryo. "Well how is he?" Nosaka asked.

"Well I was able to pry him off my waist long enough to pick him up. Whatever happened must have been bad." Ryo said rubbing the boy's back.

"Poor thing. Well I can't say what traumatized him to this extent but at least I know now why he's outside."

"Really why is that?" Ryo asked.

"Well it seems Tristan's betrayed my trust in him a second time. I caught him in bed with some woman. He must have heard them. Tristan at least had the decency to lock the door so I'm sure he didn't see anything."

"Oh, that's just great. He's been adjusting fine till now. Now, he'll probably start having nightmares again."

"Again, what do you mean?"

"Basically his step-brother had been touching him for years and just a few months ago attempted to rape him."

"My god, I-I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault you had no way to know."

"I know but I should have. Tristan's pulled stunts before but I wouldn't have thought he'd stoop so low as to do something like this. If I had asked him just to house sit or something I could understand but you know the truth is this is part of the reason he's never made guard. He either screws around all night and is late or is so hung over he can barely see straight."

"Well I'd better get Mokuba home." Ryo said.

"I'm really sorry about this Ryo."

"It's all right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." Nosaka said sadly walking back into the house.


	11. Chapter 65

That night Ryo took Mokuba home. The boy clung to him tightly the entire ride home. Once home Ryo carried him inside then set him down.

"Okay kid, go get ready for bed." Ryo said.

Mokuba shook his head no and wrapped his arms back around Ryo's waist.

Ryo sighed and stroked the boy's hair. "Come on kiddo, I wish you'd tell me what happened. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Mokuba shook his head, tightened his grip around Ryo's waist and nuzzled his head even more into his stomach.

Ryo sighed again. "Okay, its all right. I get it you're not ready to tell me. But you're safe now I need you to get ready for bed. Then climb into my bed with your book. I'll be there as soon as I return the carriage. I promise no ones going to hurt you, all right?"

Mokuba nodded and reluctantly released him. Then he went to get ready for bed and crawled into Ryo's bed. Ryo returned and got ready for bed and crawled in next to Mokuba. He could only hope to get the kid to talk about it soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Ryo went to drop Mokuba off. He knocked on the door and Nosaka answered.

"Ryo how is he?"

"No change, he's basically just shut down he won't talk to me at all. He's barley left my side."

"I am so sorry Ryo, I don't understand why Tristan would do that."

"You couldn't have known. He'll get over it again with time."

"Ryo, I've noticed what looks likes bandages on his back. I wanted to say something sooner but I never got the courage up to ask before. You want to explain them."

"I already told you he was abused."

"Yes, but…"

Ryo sighed he hadn't wanted to tell. But he figured her working that close to the boy it'd be only a matter of time before she noticed the bandages. "His step family used whips and anything else available to beat him."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's really none of my business."

"No it's all right. You would have found out eventually. Okay kiddo now I'm sorry but you have to go with Nosaka. I have to go."

Mokuba shook his head no and clung to his waist.

Ryo pulled him away and got down to his level. "Do you trust me?"

Mokuba gulped and nodded.

"You do know I love you very much and would never leave you somewhere if I thought you'd get hurt don't you?"

Mokuba nodded and hugged his neck. "I l-l-love y-you t-to b-big b-brother."

"Now will you tell us what happened?" Ryo asked.

Mokuba sat up. "I h-heard n-noises, f-from t-the other r-room. They s-sounded l-like ones Noah used to m-make w-when he t-touched m-me."

"I'm sorry about that Mokuba. Tristan had no right to bring that girl in here." Nosaka said bending down to his level.

"I-it's okay."

"Mokuba that couldn't have been all of what traumatized you so badly. What else happened?" Ryo asked.

Mokuba gulped. "I w-was walking a-and I h-heard s-screams. T-then n-nothing. Then this m-man c-came out t-talking to himself, t-then he s-saw me and s-said that I'm t-the o-one h-he's b-been looking for."

"What do you mean he was looking for you?" Ryo asked.

"H-he d-didn't s-say. B-but I r-ran when he s-said that he wouldn't hurt m-me much."

"Oh kiddo. Maybe I should take time off and stay with him."

"He'll be fine. I won't let him out of the house. I promise." Nosaka said.

"Well alright." Ryo said to Nosaka. "Will you be okay?" He asked Mokuba.

"I'm f-fine big brother."

"I still think I should just keep him with me." Ryo said.

"Ryo you can't, if you ever hope to make guard you have to finish the month out. Amelda is already upset with you over dating me if you don't show up then it's only going to make things worse. He could easily throw you out now before tryouts and arrange it so you'll never make guard." Nosaka said.

Mokuba didn't want that. He wanted Ryo to make it. "I'll b-be okay, big brother honest."

"You sure I don't want you to stay if your not comfortable."

"I'm s-sure big brother."

"All right then I'd better go."

"Bye." Nosaka said.

"I'll try to leave early and the three of us can go to dinner." Ryo said.

"That'll be nice." Nosaka said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Over the next few weeks, Ryo and Nosaka continued to go out but took Mokuba with them. The kid barley left Ryo or Nosaka's side for any reason.

Ryo also did his best to stay clear of Amelda as often as possible. In two weeks, it'd be time for tryouts again. Ryo didn't want to mess up his chance of becoming a guard because Amelda hadn't gotten over his break up with Nosaka.

Nosaka was true to her word and unless she was out there Mokuba stayed mostly in the house.

The past few weeks the people were becoming concerned because at least 6 girls had been raped and murdered, 8 more reported a man raping them but due to fear of this man hurting them after hearing of the murders most agreed to do anything he asked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Marik had become restless. It was getting too hot to handle hanging around due to the women he'd killed. He was scarred and nervous about his job. So, he was extra jumpy and moody and those women had been trying his patience. Yeah, he'd killed people before but never close range like Malik had he preferred far away. But this kid would have to be handled close up. Mostly because the people who hired him required proof, the boy was dead and the only way to get that proof was a close up kill. Okay so he'd killed women who turned against him more than once. But that was different. Then it wasn't him doing it; it was his rage that was doing it. He was so enraged at the time he didn't have any real control over what he was doing. But this would be different. This would be a child, he'd never believed in hurting children. But a job was a job. After a week of waiting till, the kid was outside where he could get him alone with no success. He'd had enough waiting but he'd have to wait for the perfect moment, when it arrived that kid wouldn't know what hit him!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Back in Draglor, Malik and Ishizu were meeting.

"Malik do you really believe that Marik can handle this? I mean it's an up close personal kill. Not to mention none of us care for the killing of children." Ishizu said.

"True, the only time Marik can effectively kill up close is when he's in a rage."

"What are talking about Malik? I didn't think Marik could kill up close at all."

"Oh, um well…"

"Well… what? Tell me Malik?"

"Well recently as in the last year or so he's had an obsession with women. He wants them but if they decided they don't want him he gets violent and sometimes he snaps and kills them after he rapes them."

"And I suppose you just sit back and allow this."

"Look Ishizu, I'm not really sure there's a lot I can do to stop him. He's just blowing off steam."

"And I suppose you're blowing off steam when you raped those children."

"Hey I don't care if the little brats fight me it makes it all the more exciting. I mean boy's are tighter than girls but either one is good. I also don't go around killing them! The brats are so traumatized by it, all I have to do is glare at them and they change their minds about accusing me. If that brat that they want killed had ever been, alone long enough, I would have loved to have taken him. I'm sure he'd have been so tight!"

"You're hopeless, no wonder Marik is so screwed up."

"Oh and you're an angel. You don't go around screwing every man that comes along."

"At least I don't go around killing them. I've never killed any one. You killed the man who raped me that time. You know I can't kill anyone."

"You need to get over that Ishizu. We're in the assignation business you can't be squeamish when it comes killing."

"I never said I objected to killing or I couldn't be there when a killing took place. I just can't imagine ever doing it myself."

"Don't worry about Marik, he may not like killing children but I'm sure he can handle it."


	12. Chapter 66

A/N: Mentions of Rape and Violence.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Marik patiently watched the house and waited for the opportunity to strike. Finally, he had it! He'd been keeping track of exactly how many kids were there. He decided the time to strike would be when they were all gone and the guardian wasn't around, though he still wanted Nosaka.

While Nosaka was outside talking to one of the parents, Marik slipped in unnoticed through an open window.

"Hello little one, we met again."

Mokuba looked up and fear came rushing over him seeing Marik there. He got up and started to run but Marik easily caught up with him.

"Where do you think you're going little one?" Marik said pinning Mokuba to a wall. "I am sorry over this kid, I don't relish in the thought of killing up close like this. But I promise to make it quick you won't feel it. I don't treat my kills with respect like this normally but it's a new thing for me to be forced to kill a child." Marik said pulling out his knife and holding it close to the boy's throat. "Now just hold still it'll only be a minute."

Mokuba whimpered.

Then suddenly they hear, "Who the hell are you what are you doing in here?"

Marik looked up moving the knife away from Mokuba a bit. Mokuba looked over and was surprised and happy to see that it was Nosaka. She'd finished her conversation up and came in to see this man holding a knife to Mokuba's throat. Mokuba took the chance, ran and threw his arms around Nosaka's waist.

Nosaka wrapped her arms tightly around Mokuba and started to move towards the door slowly. Then Marik charged towards them and Nosaka quickly picked Mokuba up and ran. But Marik got to the door first. He shut the door and Nosaka holding Mokuba backed up against the wall.

"You weren't going somewhere were you?" Marik asked.

"What do you want, here?" Nosaka asked.

"I came here to accomplish my mission."

"What would that be?"

"To kill that brat."

Nosaka tightened her grip around Mokuba. "Look, if you're the man that's been killing all these women and he saw you, you don't have to worry, he won't tell. He's frightened enough as it is there's no way he could testify against you." Nosaka said.

Marik laughed. "Is that why you think I'm here? To kill him because he saw me after I killed that bitch in the alley."

"I-it's not?" Nosaka asked.

"No, I don't care about that. I was hired to kill him."

"Hired by who, why?" Nosaka asked.

"It's not important."

"Not important!" Nosaka yelled. "How the hell can it not be important? What could a 10-year-old do that was so bad that someone would hire a hit man?"

"Look lady why they want him killed is their business not mine. Now just hand over the kid."

"Never, you'll have to go threw me first!"

"Not a problem as far as I'm concerned, I wanted a piece of you the moment I saw you."

"I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt Mokuba. He's just a little kid."

Marik walked over to her and moved the knife blade lightly across Nosaka's cheek saying, "So as long as I give my word not to hurt him you'll consent to do anything and everything I ask?"

"Yes." Nosaka said.

Marik smiled. "Really, well then do you happen to have any rope on you?"

"Just the 20-foot one I keep outside the backdoor to use on the calf in the morning to drag it away and tie it up away from the cow so that I can milk it."

Marik turned her around and pushed her still carrying Mokuba forward with his hand and the knife on her neck. "Nothing funny or I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I wont, just don't hurt us."

"Do as you're told and I wont."

They got to the back door and Marik grabbed the back of Mokuba's shirt and pulled him down and away from Nosaka. "Get the rope and if you try anything the kid gets it."

Nosaka nodded walked outside, got the rope and handed it to Marik who snatched it away.

"Where's the bedroom?" Marik asked.

"It's over there."

"Let's go."

Once they were next to the bedroom Marik pushed Nosaka inside. "Get in there."

Nosaka had a very bad feeling that maybe one or both of them wouldn't make it out of this situation alive. "Please at least let me talk to Mokuba first. Then I promise to do as you ask."

"Fine just make it fast." Marik said throwing Mokuba towards Nosaka.

Nosaka got down on her knees and placed her hands on Mokuba's shoulders. "Mokuba no matter what happens I want you to remember I love you and your brother very much. Never, ever forget that."

"I w-won't. I l-love you too." Mokuba said hugging her neck tightly.

Nosaka hugged him back super tight! "I'm so sorry kiddo, but be good and try to be brave for me."

Mokuba whimpered and nodded.

"All right enough lets get this over with. Come here kid."

Nosaka took the boy over to Marik. "You wont hurt him will you?"

"I told you lady you do as you're told and I wont hurt him. You make me happy and maybe I'll break my contract and just take some of the brat's hair and tell them he's dead. I'm not fond of killing children myself." Then Marik grabbed Mokuba, looked at Nosaka and said. "Get your clothes off, get on the bed and spread you legs for me." Then he turned and preceded to tie Mokuba up, he tied his hands to his ankles, just outside the door. Then he walked into the room and shut the door. "Now, down to business." Marik said and proceeded to remove his clothes. Then he moved on to her bed and proceeded to lick and nibble all over her before raping her.

The whole time Mokuba whimpered and hid his head between his knees. 'Ryo where are you I need you!'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time at the castle, Ryo was having to stack feed sacks with Tristan. Suddenly he gets light headed.

"Hey are you okay man?" Tristan asked.

"No, I have to go." Ryo said.

"Go? Go where?"

"I have to get to Nosaka's. Mokuba's hardly left my side recently. I-I just got this feeling that he's in trouble! He needs me."

"Hey look if you leave now, Amelda will never allow you to become a guard!" Tristan said.

"My brother's more important!"

"Look I'll tell you what I need to make what I did, up to you I'll go check on him. Plus Nosaka is my sister if the boy's in danger then she's probably in danger too."

"Thank you Tristan."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the house, Marik finished up, got up and started cleaning himself off.

"Oh, god that was the best I've had in a long time."

Then he walked outside and stood over Mokuba. "You know I've never done a kid before that's my brother's obsession. But you know…" Marik started bending down to Mokuba's level. "There's a first time for everything. My brother tells me that children especially little boy's are extremely tight! What do you say little one, how about we find out if he's right and see just how tight you really are."

Nosaka hearing this couldn't allow it, she'd just went through a horrible rape by this bastard she wasn't going to let him hurt Mokuba if she could avoid it at all! Since she agreed not to fight him, he hadn't tied her up. She got up all though shakily and made her way to the door just as Marik started to untie Mokuba.

"You bastard." Nosaka said getting Marik's attention. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt him now you're sitting there saying that you're going to rape him!" With that, she slapped him hard across the face!

"You bitch." Marik said grabbing Nosaka's hands shoved her back into the room. "If you move from that spot I will kill this kid!" Marik told Nosaka, then retied the boy, then walked back into the room and started to rape Nosaka again. When he was finished this time, he looked at her and knew she'd only get in the way no matter what he tried to do with the boy. So, he got up, grabbed his knife and slit her throat. "Finally she's out of the way." Marik said getting up and pouring water from the pitcher into the water basin. Then he washed the blood off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Tristan had been lazily riding towards Nosaka's. Suddenly he sped up, as he now understood the feeling Ryo had been talking about. Ryo's feelings meanwhile had gotten even worse. He didn't care what consequences followed he had to check on Mokuba and Nosaka.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Marik walked outside cut some of Mokuba hair put it in a pouch. Then he went and got dressed. He walked back out and looked at Mokuba. "You're lucky kid, I decided I'm not in the mood to try you." He shakily held the knife to the kid's throat as Mokuba whimpered.

Then a sudden knocking on the door startled him. He walked out into the living room to check it out.

"Nosaka! Nosaka answer me!"

When no answer came Tristan bust open door and seeing Marik there he charged. Marik easily avoided Tristan and hit him in the back of the head.

"So many distractions. I'd better get this over with before anything more happens." Marik said moving towards the kitchen. He reached up and removed a wooden kitchen match from its iron casing above the wall near the cast iron stove. Then he took some bacon grease and poor it over the firewood stacked in the corner next to it. Then he lit the match, threw it on the grease and watched it burn. Then he walked back and stepped around Tristan and left. There were just one too many things happening. He was now too spooked to try to kill the kid. He felt there was a curse or something about that kid. Since every time he tried to kill him something happened. He didn't want to kill him anyway. He got his prove and the fire would do his job for him.


	13. Chapter 67

Five minutes later, the fire had spread to the living room and the smoke got so thick that Tristan started coughing and sat up and shook his head. When he looked over and noticed the fire using the wall for support he got up and moved into the hallway and seeing Mokuba tied up proceeded to untie the boy. Then he helped him up Mokuba immediately attached himself to Tristan's waist. Then they went into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Oh my god Nosaka!" Tristan said standing there in shock for a minute and then he said, "That bastard!" Then Mokuba tightens his grip on Tristan's waist. Tristan then remembered the boy's being there and covered his eyes.

"Poor thing he must have been forced to hear the whole thing. I don't understand why, why would that bastard do this to her! Nosaka's never hurt anyone. Okay so she had a temper. But she's never done anything to anyone that would make them go to this extreme. Why the hell did he have the kid tied up outside the room instead of locking him in the next room or something!"

Then the smoke started to seep through the door crack.

"Come on kid let's get out of here." He took the boy, walked over to the window, opened it and helped Mokuba outside.

Then he looked back with tears in his eyes at Nosaka. "I'm sorry sis, when Ryo told me about that man I should have stayed here. Though I'm sure, you would have kicked me out with in an hour but there may have been a chance that I could have done something anything to prevent that bastard from harming you! I could have stopped him from hurting you… from, from…" Tristan couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Damn it I should have been here to stop this to protect you from that son of a bitch! This should have never happened! I'm sure you were just trying to protect that kid…wait, could it have been that, whoever did this was after him? You always did love children. The bastard figured that out and used your love for children against you! That's why you're not tied up! The bastard threatened to kill that kid if you didn't do exactly what he said! I'm sure that's what it is; it's the only way to explain this! You would have never allowed any harm to come to that brat even at the expense of your own life!" Tristan sighed.

"You and I both know I wont make it through tryouts if I make there at all. I should have forgot it and stayed to protect you and that kid. But because I screwed around, I cost you your life. It's my fault, Ryo told me about the man chasing that kid. That was my fault if I hadn't brought home that slut then the kid would have never left this house and maybe none of this would have happened! The moment Ryo told me about that, the moment I heard it, I should have realized that whatever traumatized that brat to that extreme might have meant there was trouble, hearing that I should have volunteered to watch over you. Damn it I should have paid attention to what I was being told and protected my little sister!" Tristan said hitting a wall.

"I promise you that, I will make you proud of me someday little sister. I wont let you down I will finish what you started by protecting that kid! I will find the bastard who did this and I promise you I will make him pay if it's the last thing I do! I'll make him sorry he laid a finger on you." Tristan said going out the window picking Mokuba up and moving away from the house and cried watching it burn. Mokuba made a tight grip around Tristan's neck crying.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Someone seeing the fire rounded up the volunteer fire department and they showed up and started throwing water on the fire.

Ryo finally showed up. He'd have been there sooner but he'd had a little run-in with Amelda.

Flashback

"Where do you think you're going, rookie?" Amelda asked Ryo who was saddling up his horse.

"I've got a bad feeling my brother's in trouble. I have to get to him."

"Look rookie, you'll never make it if you run off to check your family every time you get a bad feeling. Now get back to work."

Ryo realized that this might cost him any chance he may have at making it as a guard but the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him Mokuba was in trouble made everything else irrelevant. He'd start again in another kingdom if he had to he didn't care at the moment. All that mattered right now was making sure Mokuba was all right!

"Do what you want I have to go." Ryo said trying to move past Amelda.

"I told you you're not leaving."

"I say I am." Ryo said.

"You really don't want to make guard do you?" Amelda asked.

"Look, you do what you've got to do, but right now my brother comes first!"

Amelda continued to get in his way.

"I don't want to hit you."

"Then don't but I'm not letting you leave." Amelda said.

"Suit yourself." Ryo said hitting him.

Amelda just laid there on the ground surprised; Ryo walked out with his horse and noticed Princess Tea standing there with he lady in waiting Alice.

"My-my lady." Ryo said bowing.

"Please rise." Princess Tea said.

Ryo stood and looked at her.

"May I ask what the problem is?" Princess Tea asked.

"Oh well you see…" Ryo sighed, "I have an extremely bad feeling that my brother is in danger. I need to get to him! Amelda just got in my way refusing to allow me to go to him."

"Is this true Amelda?" Princess Tea asked.

"My princess he is a rookie, he must learn discipline and respect for authority. Not go running off just because of a feeling!" Amelda said.

"Well in the time he has been here has he ever just taken off before due to a feeling?" Princess Tea asked.

"Well no, but…"

"But this once he asks and you refuse him. Go, I hope your brother is all right."

"Thank you my princess." Ryo said bowing then riding off.

End Flashback

Ryo seeing the fire jumped off his horse and started running. "Mokuba, Nosaka, Tristan!"

Hearing Ryo's calls Mokuba whimpered trying to get Tristan to put him down.

"What's up kid what's wrong?" Tristan asked.

Then he heard Ryo calling out, "Mokuba, Nosaka, Tristan!"

"I see why you want down now." Tristan said putting Mokuba down who ran towards Ryo.

Ryo smiled seeing the little boy safe and sound. He scooped the boy up and hugged him tight. "Oh I am so happy to see you're safe." Ryo said squeezing the boy. "Where's Nosaka?"

Mokuba only whimpered tightening his grip on Ryo and continued to cry. Ryo then spotted Tristan who he could clearly see was also crying.

"Tristan, what's going on, what's happening, where's Nosaka?"

"Dead."

"What?"

"I'm guessing the same bastard that the kid saw that night, came back and the son of a bitch raped and murdered my little sister!"

"But why, why would he kill her and not Mokuba?" Ryo asked a little stunned at the news.

"I came in and the man was holding a knife. I charged him but he knocked me out. I can only assume since the kid was alive and well tied up outside the door, that I must have gotten here just before he had the chance to do so and that my appearance spooked him into setting the fire and using that to kill us and cover his tracks. Maybe if I had gotten here just a little sooner rather than taking my time I could have prevented her death!"

"It's not your fault Tristan! It's no ones fault except the bastard that killed her." Ryo said placing his hand on Tristan's shoulder. "I do owe you a great deal of thanks for helping my brother. I know it'll never make up for the loss of Nosaka. Maybe had I gotten here sooner and not had to deal with Amelda I could have helped or maybe caught the guy who did it! If anyone's to blame it's me not you. I was worried about him I should have just taken time off training and dealt with the consequences then."

"Don't beat yourself up, I guess in a way we're both to blame. We both should have done something more." Tristan said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time, Marik was wrestling with his conscience. Nosaka had been the first woman he killed up close without it being due to his anger. It was eating at him like mad. He wanted to relive the pressure, so as he was looking out his window a young woman walked by.

"Perfect she'll be the perfect way to take my mind off of this. Malik will kill me himself when he finds out there's a chance the brat survived. That I let myself get distracted and couldn't go through with killing him." Marik said. Then he walked out and soon caught up to the young woman he'd seen through the window and dragged her into the alley.

However, as he was kissing her neck and trying to tear her clothes off she was prepared. All the women in town had become very paranoid as to the recent rapes and rape murders so they had a meeting that everyone would start carrying some form of protection in case they were attacked. The woman Marik was attempting to rape was a young woman by the name of Lea Hasan. She worked in the clothing store run by her father. As Marik continued to paw at her, she reached behind her dress into a pocket she'd sewn in to hold her cutting scissors incase of an emergency like this. Then she got them out and stabbed him in the back with them. Marik was stunned, he'd had women fight back before but none had ever been armed. Marik slapped her knocking the scissors to the ground. Lea dove for them but Marik turned her over and kept their bodies close kissing her and then her neck while continually trying to get her skirt up. Lea looked around and desperately tried to hunt for the scissors she dropped. Finally, just as she felt him get her skirt up and touch her panties she felt the scissors, grabbed them up and started to hit him with them again and again! Then she finally regained control of her senses and got the sheriff.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

By the next day, the whole town knew of Lea's bravery. Several of his victims along with Tristan and Mokuba identified him as the man they knew as the Breena Carr rapist. Tristan and Ryo were both only sorry they weren't the ones to avenge Nosaka.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time, that Mokuba had called out for Ryo's help Seto had been granting knighthood to guards. Just after he finished one, he suddenly collapsed to his knees.

"Seto what is it what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Not here." Seto said.

"That's all for today we'll pick this up tomorrow." Yami announce helping Seto into the royal chamber.

After setting him down on the couch Yami asked, "What happened in there, Seto, what's wrong?"

"Didn't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"This strange feeling, a sense something was wrong with Mokuba."

"I felt something but I wasn't sure what it was."

Seto sighed and leaned back. "I just hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is, Seto. Ryo is no different from you. He loves that kid heart and soul and would fight tooth and nail to keep him safe!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Seto said still unable to shake the feeling that something happened to Mokuba.


	14. Chapter 68

The next day after the funeral Tristan and Ryo had both been requested to a personal audience with Princess Tea. Ryo now having no one to watch Mokuba and the boy now even more traumatized than before, took him with him.

"So I understand from Amelda that your sister was murdered and that you both feel it was due to her that this child lives." Princess Tea said.

"Yes, ma'am." Tristan said.

"I also understand that due to your bravely young Mr. Ryo's brother here is alive because of it. That had you not acted despite seeing your sister's condition you still chose to help this child."

"Yes, ma'am I-I figured that she was the real reason the child was alive. I assume that he used her love for children against her and forced her to do as he pleased or he'd kill the boy. When I first found the boy, I had no way to know my sister was dead. But after seeing her, I realized that it was my duty to protect this child as she tried to."

"That is the sign of a true knight, selfishly thinking of others wants and needs dead or alive. You put your own grief and possible anger that the child lived and your sister didn't aside and looked out for him. For that I am making you an honor guard of this castle. As you are aware the honor guard carries the royal flags when they are sent out with either me or as official representatives of the castle."

"Thank you very much princess! I greatly appreciate it." Tristan said. 'I know Nosaka would be proud of me."

"Amelda, I am very disappointed in you."

"Me? What did I do my lady?"

"Was Sir Tristan not allowed to leave when he told you that he was going to check on his sister and Ryo's brother?"

"Well yes, but…"

"But…it is my understanding that you at one time had a personal relationship with Sir Tristan's sister that may have clouded your judgment when it came to allowing Ryo to leave to check on them."

"My princess I don't believe my judgment was clouded." Amelda said sporting the black eye Ryo gave him.

"Well I have also heard reports that you have been making it twice as hard for these new recruits to make it. You are aware that once my father returns in 6 months, if they are forced to maintain this rigorous training most won't survive till he gets here or be able to tryout once he gets here. Then these young men wont get another chance at being guards till next year. My father only chooses new guards 4 times a year. This will be the last chance till next year. As such, I am reliving you of your assignment as training officer and reassigning Karim to that job."

"But your majesty he knows nothing of training." Amelda said.

"Well then I guess we'll just see how well he does won't we."

"Princess, Nosaka was the one who watched Mokuba for me so that I could train. I'm afraid I'll have to drop out as he's too traumatized to stay by himself at the moment." Ryo said.

"Of course I understand. Sir Tristan."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"As your first order of business you will take care of Ryo's brother for him, unless you have an objection."

"No, ma'am. I will honor my late sister by doing a better job at caring for this boy than I did before."

"Now if nothing further you may leave."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next week went by fast and soon it was time for tryouts.

Tristan true to his word stopped, well tried to stop drinking all together. He started cutting down on both the booze and the women. He really didn't have the heart to do much of anything anymore. But he did look after Mokuba the way he should have to start with. The day tryouts came Mokuba took Tristan to the same wall Ryo had put him on the first day they arrived. Mokuba had barely spoken at all since the incident.

Mokuba patted the wall.

"You want me to put you up there?" Tristan asked.

Mokuba nodded, Tristan wasn't sure why but agreed. After putting him up there, he turned around.

"Oh I get it you can see almost everything from here." Tristan said but when he turned around, he saw Mokuba looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"T-this is where I first met Nosaka."

"I'm sorry I know how you feel I miss her too. I miss her raging on me all the time."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Soon tryouts began and the winners were starting to be announced.

Prince Jounouchi came up to the final three. "Only two of you three will make it. Now let's see here. It was a very close race but Kosaku your scores were excellent. The next space goes to Ryo."

"What! Why him?" Kayiki demanded to know.

"His scores were slightly better than yours."

"So what if not for him I'd have finally made it!"

"Well when you put it that way, yes." Prince Jounouchi said.

Kayiki was furious that he was passed over again! So he decided now was the time to use the information he'd learn and turn it to his advantage. "Yeah, well I heard that he's been buying bandages to bandage that kid brother of his up. In fact, he had a package of salve delivered. Obviously, he beats that kid and covers it up."

"That's impossible salve is only available to doctors at castles."

"Yeah, well maybe the person sending it to him is the same person who helped him kidnap that kid!" Kayiki said.

"What are talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that that brat's not only not his brother but belongs to another king and he kidnapped him!"

"Ryo is this true?"

"No, I love him, I'd never beat him! He's my brother, you can ask him yourself."

"I'm sure by now the kids so brainwashed he'd say anything." Kayiki said. "Check his room if you find salve there that will prove at least part of it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ten minutes later, a man returned with the salve from Ryo and Mokuba's room.

"This doesn't look good Ryo." Prince Jounouchi said.

"I'm telling you, I didn't kidnap him!"

"Then how do you explain a knight from Draglor being here?" Kosaku asked. "I saw him talking to you."

"If I had kidnapped the kid don't you think he would have arrested me rather than giving me the package!" Ryo asked.

"Perhaps he's the one who helped you kidnap him." Kayiki said.

"I am sorry, Ryo but this doesn't look good. I'm afraid that I am given no choice but to give Kayiki the last spot till we can sort this all out." Prince Jounouchi said.

Ryo sighed and nodded. He took the salve and put it in his pocket.

Then walked over to where Tristan and Mokuba were.

"That's not true is it Ryo? I mean Mokuba is your brother. Isn't he?"

"Of course he's my b-big brother!" Mokuba said defending Ryo.

Ryo smiled and kissed the boy's head as a thank you for defending him. Then he picked him up. "Thank you for taking care of him Tristan. It was very nice knowing you and your sister." Ryo said turning and walking away.

Tristan grabbed his arm. "So what you're just going to leave, just like that!"

"What can I do, Tristan. I can't prove to them that Mokuba is my brother. I can't prove to them their allegations are false." 'However one phone call to Draglor and I have a feeling someone there would be able to prove their theory.' Ryo thought.

"Wait you said you can't prove it, does this mean that they can?"

"Let it be Tristan." Ryo said walking back to their apartment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Once there, Ryo set Mokuba on the bed. "Okay kid get your things together we're leaving."

"W-why?"

Ryo sighed and sat down on the bed next to him and hugged him tight. "We can't stay here, kiddo. They already suspect that I took you away from Seto and Yami. Right now all they have is theory no proof but if they call their castle someone there may tell them."

"B-but you didn't t-take me. I wanted to come with you big brother!"

Ryo smiled. "Thank you. But it's time to go back."

"What?" Mokuba asked as if he didn't hear him right.

"We're going back to Draglor. I'm sorry but I need to figure things out and I can't do that here. So, get your clothes and things ready to go. Also don't forget Anzu, I don't want you to forget anything, I know she's important to you and you wouldn't want her to be all alone here without you would you?"

Mokuba smiled and shook his head no.

That night they snuck out of the castle to avoid being seen. Ryo gave Mokuba his jacket since it was now a lot colder at night. It was always warm in the daytime so he never thought to get the boy one and then when it started getting colder he didn't have the time. He put his rain jacket on. It was the only thing he had that would keep him warm. Plus he'd overheard some travelers lately say it'd been raining a lot off and on all month long there. This way he'd be prepared incase it is raining.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next night Seto was in the upstairs family room reading when he started nodding off to sleep. Suddenly he hears a voice calling for him.

"Seto! Seto!"

Seto ran to the window. "Mokuba." Then he runs out there to him.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled and the boy starts running towards him.

"Mokuba." Seto sighed.

Then a shot rang out. Seto looked around to see where the shot came from when he suddenly noticed Mokuba lying on the ground he had been shot!

"No, No, Mokuba!" Seto yelled running towards the boy. Then when he reaches him he picks him up into his arms and cradles him, crying. "Mokuba, Mokuba speak to me, please!"

The boy looks up weakly and touches Seto's cheek with his hand. "B-big brother, I l-love you." then his hand drops and he passes away.

Seto desperately searches for a pulse. "No, no, Mokuba you, you can't die, you can't leave me like this little brother please don't leave me! Mokuba!"


	15. Chapter 69

Mokuba awoke with a start sitting straight up. 'What, what was that? It sounded like Seto calling for me.' Mokuba shook his head, pulled the blanket around him laid back down and snuggled closer to Ryo. They were sleeping on the ground halfway back to Draglor. There were no hotels or anything where they were so they had to sleep on the ground. They still had another days ride before getting back to Draglor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time in the castle, Yami hearing Seto's screams came running into the family room.

"Seto, Seto wake up." Yami said shaking Seto.

Seto jumped and looked around rubbing his eyes furiously. "What, what happened where's Mokuba?"

"Seto, Seto calm down it was only a dream."

"What?" Seto questioned, then looked up, saw Yami and hugged him tight.

"Shh…it's all right Seto. What was it about Mokuba that was so bad." Yami asked. A little surprised that Seto would be having any dreams or hopes really of Mokuba coming back after being gone for four months.

"He-he was here calling for me."

Yami smiled and pulled back to look at him. "Why would that be a nightmare I'd think that'd be a good thing."

Seto sighed. "It was until…"

"Until what?"

"Someone shot and killed him."

"What? Seto why would you dream that Mokuba was killed?"

"Perhaps it wasn't a dream." A voice from behind them said.

They both turn around and are surprised to see Isis.

"Isis what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"I was thinking of turning in when someone informed me that the king was still up. I came to see if he needed something." Isis said.

"No, I'm fine. What do you mean by it might not have been a dream? Are you telling me that Mokuba is dead or that he'll comeback and that's what will happen to him?"

"No, my king. I'm simply saying it could be a premonition. Someone has tried or is planning to kill him."

"I see, thank you. You're dismissed." Yami said.

"As you wish." Isis said as she bowed and left.

"Come on Seto, let's get some sleep. Don't worry about Mokuba. I'm sure where ever he is he's fine. If he does return we'll make sure he stays safe."

"Do you think he'll really return?" Seto asked. "It's been four months and we both saw him. He was happy."

"I don't know Seto, it was just a dream it doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"Yeah your probably right."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Ryo and Mokuba were woken up when it started raining. Ryo quickly wrapped their stuff up put his raincoat back on, then put Mokuba, who'd slept in Ryo's jacket, up on the horse and made their way to Ryo's house. Ryo got off and opened the barn door. Then they both made their way to the house in the poring down rain. However, Ryo couldn't get in.

"Damn it! Mokuba go back to the barn."

"But what about you big brother?"

"I'll be there, in a minute."

Mokuba did as he was told and watched Ryo trying a couple of others keys but still couldn't get in.

Ryo then slammed his fists into the wall. "Damn you Bakura! You did this on purpose! You wanted to make absolutely sure that I'd be forced to return to the castle didn't you!"

"Ryo!" Mokuba called worried.

Ryo made his way to the barn and Mokuba handed him a blanket.

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it seems Bakura changed the locks on the house."

"Why?"

"My best guess, to make me mad and force me to return to the castle."

"Are we going back to the castle?"

"We don't have a choice kiddo. We'll wait till the rain let's up some first." Ryo said putting some blankets down. "Take you bag and change into some dry clothes."

"Okay big brother." Mokuba said going into a stall and changing into some dry clothes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After Ryo made a bed out of the blankets and hay, he went into another stall and changed.

He came back to find Mokuba sitting on the blankets. He walked over and sat down next to him. Then Mokuba cuddled up against him, as Ryo wrapped another dry blanket around them.

As Ryo held the boy in his arms, he got to thinking about things. 'I'm glad I keep spare blankets in the barn.' Ryo leaned his head against the wall. Then sighed feeling Mokuba cuddle up more. 'You know now that we're here and back I know that I can't keep him. I mean it's not that I don't want to. But the two years before I went to Master Pegasus' academy I tried to farm. I barley made enough to keep myself in food and clothes. If it hadn't been for the trust fund, my parents set up for me I wouldn't have had enough money to go to Master Pegasus' academy. Now, I'm responsible for raising a 10-year-old. There's no way. That's another reason becoming a guard and knight was important. At least with that salary I can afford to take care of him. But without it, there's not much chance I can support both of us. I'll have to take him back. If Seto and Yami truly care about him and want to take him back then so be it. If not… I'll take the kid, try another kingdom and start again there, this time be upfront about Mokuba's abuse. Also go far enough away that Seto and Yami won't interfere again. It was due to their interference to begin with that started this whole mess. I'll admit they were only helping the kid out. But did they have to send Joey in uniform to deliver it! If they chose to have Mokuba back, I wont stand in the way. I know, even though he refuses to say anything, that he'd prefer to be with them.' Ryo thought before falling asleep with Mokuba already asleep in his arms.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Malik was relaxing in his room when a knock came. He opened it and was soon attacked in a hug by Ishizu.

"Ishizu, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Malik asked.

Ishizu couldn't talk she sat up and handed him a newspaper that read. The Breena Carr town rapist and murder was killed today.

"I-I don't believe it! How-how could he let himself get killed like that? Was he blind or just stupid? He knows better than that!"

"It-it says he k-killed a woman, a school teacher in her home but one of her students escaped. Just prior to his death."

"The brat he was hired to kill. It must have been him. He would never kill a woman in her own home otherwise, too great of a risk. I taught him that!"

"Apparently you didn't teach him well enough he never went through with killing the kid or her brother whom it says showed up before the boy was killed."

"It says he started a fire. He must have been shaken up. It says he raped her, so more than likely he raped her, then to keep her out of the way while he dealt with the kid he killed her."

"Why would that shake him you said he's killed before."

"Yes, but then he was enraged and he simply strangled the life out of them. This one it says he slit her throat. That alone would shake him up then having to decide to kill that kid! Then the brother showing up, I think I'd be spooked too. That's why he set the fire he was hoping that that would do his job for him."

"I'm going out there."

"What, Ishizu are you nuts! You can't do that."

"Malik he's our brother! We can't just leave him there for them to bury!"

"Why not he screwed up? What are you going to do, take him back to dad and tell what happened?"

"No the family plot is a big area. I plan to take him back there and bury him. Dad never has to know. If he does I'll deal with it then."

"Ishizu if you go out there it could ruin the whole plan to kill that kid!"

"I don't care! I'm going to get Marik and I'm taking him home!" Ishizu said walking out and slamming the door.

"Stupid sentimental girl. I will miss Marik, my twin. He'll always be a part of me. But I have to complete the mission he started. Besides she really thinks dad's not going to find out she's crazy."


	16. Chapter 70

A couple of hours later Mokuba woke up and went to look outside. It had quit raining but as he stepped outside, he could see lightening in the distance. He also thought he heard thunder and from the looks of things it was heading their way. He went back inside and woke up Ryo.

"W-wake up big brother."

Ryo woke up, stretched and rubbed his eyes. "What is it kid, what's wrong?"

"T-there's another storm coming in. I c-can see it."

"Great." Ryo said. He could clearly see the kid was shaking. Even with his coat, he was probably cold. "Go get your things put together. We're going back to the castle."

Mokuba misunderstood what he said. "I d-don't want to go back. I c-can't."

"Mokuba there's nothing to worry about; Seto and Yami wont be mad I promise. They'll be more happy to see you than angry."

"Oh, t-that castle."

"Mokuba that's the only castle there is. We can't go back to Princess Tea's castle. That's another two days ride from here."

"S-sorry."

"Come here."

Mokuba scooted closer and Ryo pulled the boy into his lap.

"Now why don't you want to go back to her castle?"

Mokuba sighed and rested his head on Ryo's chest. "I-it was my fault."

"What? What was?"

"Nosaka's d-dead because of m-me." Mokuba said crying.

"What, oh kiddo no, no it's all right calm down. That man was nothing more than a rapist who preyed on women. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He probably didn't even know you were in the house till he got there."

Mokuba shook his head no. "H-he said he w-was there to kill m-me."

"What? Oh kiddo, I'm sorry I guess he was afraid you would testify against him and ID him when no one else would."

Mokuba shook his head no.

"What do mean no?"

"Nosaka asked h-him that and he laughed and s-said no. H-he s-said he was hired to kill me!"

"Who would have hired someone to kill you? You're just a little kid, you couldn't have done anything that bad."

"H-he didn't s-say. He said he didn't know or c-care. He only w-wanted to k-kill me."

"It's okay. It's still not your fault that she died."

"I-it is!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Nosaka t-told him she'd d-do what he wanted if he d-didn't hurt me. She t-told me she loved m-me and you very much and to n-never forget."

"We'll never forget kiddo. You never truly forget the ones you love."

"You p-promise." Mokuba asked looking up at him.

"Promise." Ryo said kissing his forehead. "What happened next?"

Mokuba looked down and leaned against Ryo's chest. "He tied m-me up outside the d-door. T-then I c-could hear m-moans and cries. After h-he said he was finished he s-said he w-was going to try m-me."

Ryo gasped. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Nosaka y-yelled at him c-cause h-he said he wouldn't h-hurt me if she agreed t-to do what he said. She also s-slapped him h-hard across the f-face for it."

"What happened?"

Mokuba sighed. "H-he threw her in the r-room and raped her again." Then he started really crying.

Ryo rocked him. "Then what happened? I need you too tell me."

"H-he said that she w-was out of the way and then cut my hair. Then said I w-was lucky he w-wasn't in the mood to try me anymore."

"I'm so sorry, kiddo. I should have never forced you to stay with her. I should have just waited the six months for the king to return and stayed with you or kept you close to me while I trained."

Mokuba hugged him and cuddled closer. "I d-don't b-blame you big brother."

"Thank you, Mokuba. I am glad Tristan went when I told him too though."

Mokuba looked up in surprise. "W-why did you send him?"

"I don't know really. It's almost like I heard you calling for me. I was going to go but Tristan insisted I stay and he would go but not long after that I got an even worse feeling and I had to be with you."

"I d-did call for you."

"You did?"

Mokuba nodded.

"That must have been it then. Mokuba, I want you to know, you are not to blame for this! Never ever, think that you are. Nosaka did what she did in order to keep you safe! She wanted to make sure you were safe and sound, she knew there was a chance she could die but she took that chance to keep you out of harms way. Do you understand?"

"I t-think so big brother."

"I love you Mokuba and if I had been in her place I'd have done the same thing to keep you safe. Look, why don't you go get your book I'll read to you a bit to take our minds off of this?"

Mokuba nodded and went to go get his book. Before coming back and setting into Ryo's embrace while he started to read to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the castle, the big four had just heard of Marik's death.

"So what now Nezbit, we heard your little hit man was killed?" Gansley said.

"Not to worry." Nezbit said.

"How can we not worry, the man you hired to kill that kid not only failed to do so but also got himself killed!" Gansley said.

"He's right your awfully calm about this whole thing." Crump said.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you hired a new one." Leichter said.

"No, not a new one. The one I hired I recently learned had a twin that works in the castle. He approached me and said that he will take care of the situation."

"What makes you think you can trust him any better than the last one?" Crump asked.

"He has assured me that he won't fail! He will kill that kid before it over." Nezbit said.

"I've heard rumors that the brat was living in the next kingdom and that their headed back this way!" Crump said.

"We can't allow that kid back in this castle. The king and Master Yami will never let that brat out of their sights again if he returns. We have to strike before they get here! That guardian he's with is too attached to him. He could cause us trouble. He must be eliminated. He's the only other one who that brat trusts. If he opens his mouth and starts telling them all the things we've said to him the king will have our hides!" Leichter said.

"My contact says he might have to do it inside the castle due to all he rain." Nezbit said.

"Fine do what needs to be done. I prefer it not in the castle but if that's the only way to get rid of that brat then so be it!" Gansley said.


	17. Chapter 71

A/N: Okay now kind of give me a little leeway here. Battle scenes are not my specialty. I watched The Three Musketeers again to get this scene. It's not exact but it's got parts taken from it. If you've seen the movie, then look at the fight scene in the end with Dartanion (Chris O'Donnell) on the staircase for an idea of something similar to what I was going for. I thought about the scene with Arimis (Keifer Sutherland) but I didn't think I could write that much and make it good.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x

Ryo finally finished their book and heard a low rumble of thunder.

"Here put your book away." Ryo said handing Mokuba his book and getting up to look out. Ryo shook his head not liking the looks of the oncoming storm.

Mokuba walked over and peaked out. "What's wrong big brother?"

"That looks like it's going to be one very nasty storm and I'm afraid to stay here. I mean if we were in the house, we could stay in the back room or something. I'd rather go to the cellar but knowing Bakura he probably changed the locks on it too."

"So are w-we going to go talk to him?"

Ryo sighed. He hadn't gotten the courage yet to tell him. Now was as good a time as any. He got down on his knees and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Mokuba I…I know you said you want to stay with me but I think secretly you really want to be with Seto and Yami."

Mokuba shook his head no. But Ryo stopped him.

"Mokuba we both know its true." Ryo said kissing the crying boys forehead. "I do appreciate that you wanted to stay with me despite that. But now it's time to see how they feel. If they want you, back. I'm sure they will but I promise you if after talking with them and being with them you change your mind and really in your heart don't or can't stay with them tell me. We'll leave; we'll take a train and go to a kingdom far away. Everyone who knows us or ever knew us will soon forget we exist. But I do want you to hear them out and I really want you to decide with your heart, do what your heart tells you. If your heart says stay then I want you to stay. Understand?"

Mokuba nodded and looked at him. "But w-what if I chose you?"

Ryo smiled. "You wont I know that. But I do appreciate the thought and you will always be my little brother."

Mokuba wrapped his arms around Ryo's neck. "You'll a-always be my big brother too."

Ryo hugged him tight. "Okay let's get going. We spent most of the day here. It'll be dark soon and we don't want to be caught out there when that storm hits if we can avoid it! Now do you have everything you need together?"

"Yes."

"Where Anzu?"

Mokuba looked around but didn't see her then ran to the stall where he'd changed clothes and sighed in relive seeing her laying there. Mokuba carried her back over to Ryo. "I m-must have l-left her there when I was changing clothes."

"Well I don't want to tie a string around her so be more careful with her."

"I will I promise." Mokuba said hugging his doll tightly.

Ryo took the horse and they went outside. Ryo put his raincoat on then put Mokuba up on the horse then they set off towards the castle.

By the time they arrived at the castle, it was raining hard thundering and lightening.

Ryo stopped near the front door, got off and then took Mokuba off, just as Ryo reached for a bag lightening struck a tree outside the gates spooking them and the horse who reared back. As it reared back, it knocked Ryo to the muddy ground. Mokuba was scared as the horse reared back again, this time near him. Ryo got up, snatched the boy up and away causing him to drop his doll just as the horse ran off right where Mokuba had been standing.

Ryo sighed in relief and set Mokuba down. "You okay kid."

"Y-yeah." Mokuba said still shaken up as well as Ryo.

Ryo shook it off and grabbed the boy's hand. Then he led him inside. Mokuba remembered his doll and tried to go back for her but Ryo was pulling him. "Come on kiddo lets get out of this rain."

Mokuba wanted to tell him but decided not to. Ryo had warned him to keep a tighter grip on her and he failed to do so.

Just as they walked in, they looked around and found the room a lot quieter than Ryo had expected.

"Any idea where Seto and Master Yami might be kiddo?"

"M-maybe upstairs in the family room." Mokuba told him.

As they started up the stairs Ryo was surprised to see a guard coming down since there didn't appear to be anyone else around. Mokuba however not only recognized him from the time he gave him and Ryo directions but now realized he looked almost exactly like the man who killed Nosaka and tried to kill him. Ryo however only seeing Nosaka's killer on a wagon once after he was dead and even then, he was concerned about Mokuba and still upset over the loss of Nosaka. He didn't catch the connection. He only remembered him from when he and Mokuba got lost and he gave them directions. Mokuba whimpered and hid behind Ryo, as Malik got closer.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Ryo asked as the boy clung to him tightly.

"I believe this is what's wrong." Malik said walking down the stairs drawing his sword and holding up towards Ryo.

"What? What are you doing?"

"My brother failed in his assignment to kill that kid so now it's up to me."

Ryo started backing away pushing Mokuba away from him and down the stairs. "Why do you want him dead? He's 10. What could a 10-year-old have done that warrants a hit man?"

"Oh, not just him but you as well."

Now Ryo was surprised. "Mokuba run." Ryo said pulling out his sword.

Mokuba ran to a lower landing refusing to go to far from Ryo. He wanted to be sure his brother was safe.

"Why do you want us dead then?" Ryo asked as they started clashing swords.

One hand pinned Ryo to the wall clutching his shirt. Malik used his sword hand to pin Ryo's sword to the wall. Then he threw Ryo to the edge of the banister and using his sword handle knocked Ryo's sword out of his hand. Then Malik kneed Ryo in the stomach and threw him so his head hit the wall.

"RYO!" Mokuba screamed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time upstairs in the family room, Seto and Yami were both relaxing and reading.

Suddenly Seto hears a voice cry out. "Yami did, did you hear that?"

"Yes, but what was it?

"I don't know but we'd better check it out."

"Seto, wait it could be dangerous."

"Yami can you honestly tell me that you can sit here and wait till the guards or someone comes to tell us what happened?"

Yami sighed. "No, I don't think I could handle it."

With that, they both ran outside to go see what was happening.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Hearing Mokuba's cries, Ryo groaned as he stood up.

"All I know is that brat is connected to the king and my employers feel as long as he lives there's a chance the king could be happy with him around and they don't want that. You on the other hand are simply in the way. They feel you may also pose a threat." Malik said and with that, he plunges the sword into Ryo's side.

"NO, Ryo!" Mokuba screamed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Yami, is, is just me or did, did that sound a little like Mokuba?"

"I'm not sure we'd better check it out."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just as Mokuba screamed Bakura who had been near by heard it and ran to check it out. His eyes went wide when he saw a little boy with black hair wearing what looked like Ryo's coat. The only reason he knew it was Ryo's was he had given it to him last Christmas. He knew if he didn't get him something nice he parents would be all over him for it. Then he looked up in time to see Ryo reach out and grab his sword before Malik could step on his arm. Malik was impressed. Ryo looked down and his eyes meet with Bakura's.

"Bakura you get up here and protect Mokuba!" Ryo said with a forcefulness Bakura had never heard before.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just as they got to the top of the stairs they could go no further, as Alister and Varon had been upstairs before all of this started and were now staying there to keep Seto and Yami safe.

"Alister move." Seto said trying to get closer.

"I'm sorry my king it's much too dangerous. We can't allow either of you down there till the situation is resolved."

Yami pulled Seto aside. "He's only doing his job Seto and he's right. We should be able to see what's happening over here."


	18. Chapter 72

They walked over to a landing not far from the railing and looked down.

"Yami look I think that's Mokuba!"

"Seto over there, isn't that Ryo?" Yami asked but he was covered in mud as well as Mokuba so it was hard from their distance to be positive.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Bakura was stunned for a moment then drew his sword and made his way up the stairs. "You protect the brat I'll take over the fight."

"NO!" Ryo said holding his side with one hand and his sword up with the other. "This is my fight! You protect that kid; he's not a brat! He's my little brother!"

Seto, Yami and Bakura were all stunned by this admission. Mokuba however only smiled.

"Be careful big brother." Mokuba called out.

Again, everyone looked to Mokuba in surprise.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"I guess he has moved on." Seto said turning to leave. But Yami stopped him.

"No, you don't Seto Kaiba. That kid is here now! He must be here for a reason and seeing as how he's on the stairs there's only one reason he'd be here and coming up the stairs."

Seto looked at him. "You really think he was coming to see us?"

"I can't think of another reason can you?"

Seto smiled. "No, I can't." Then he moved back to the railing edge with Yami.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bakura yelled. "You can barely stand let alone fight."

"This is my fight! If you don't want to protect Mokuba fine then get out of here! But if you're just going to stand there then protect him. I swear if I make it out of this and find out there's one scratch on that kid you'll wish there wasn't!"

Bakura was stunned he'd never heard Ryo talk like this before. He simply nodded agreement to watch over Mokuba. He was too surprised at his little brother to do much else.

"Can we get this over with? Who am I fighting?" Malik asked who'd been intrigued by the conversations.

Though Bakura was right about Ryo's barely being able to stand his adrenaline kept him moving, he had to protect Mokuba! He wasn't going to let this man hurt him and he didn't know if he could count on Bakura to keep his word and protect Mokuba. Plus he also wanted to prove to Bakura that he wasn't weakling. He could handle himself in a fight!

"You're fighting me, remember." Ryo said.

"How could I forget?" Malik said.

Then Malik thrust his sword forward but Ryo was able to just barley dodge it and hit Malik in the back with his sword handle. This sent Malik into the wall he turned around and growled then smirked remembering that Mokuba was his weakness.

"Where are you going this is our fight!" Ryo demanded.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Why are you doing this Malik? I thought you were a loyal guard of this castle now you picking on children as well as my little brother?"

"So that brat's your brother too huh?" Malik asked amused.

"What, no I was talking about Ryo!" Bakura said.

"Then if you have no loyalties to the brat just hand him over." Malik said.

"Don't you do it Bakura he plans to kill him?"

"What?" Bakura asked not sure he'd heard right.

"That's right, my orders are both Ryo and that brat are to be eliminated!"

"I trusted you, I always thought it was strange how a swordsman as good as you chose to remain a guard and not apply for knighthood."

"Well had I applied for knighthood and got it then I couldn't continue to patrol the grounds. Not to mention keeping an eye out for my idiot brother."

"Your brother?" Ryo question. Then as Malik turned to look at him, Ryo finally made the connection. "That's why Mokuba was frighten when you came down the stairs! You look a little like your brother. The same one who tried to kill him more than once and killed a friend of ours that died because she wanted to protect him!"

"So the bitch he killed in that house I read about, she was a friend of yours?" Malik asked.

"Yes, she was. She was a good friend; you have no right to disgrace her name. She loved Mokuba very much and died in hopes he'd make it out okay."

Malik now turned his attention back to Ryo now slightly amused at Ryo's temper. "Oh, so the bitch was obviously your bitch and you're only testy that Marik got a piece of her and you didn't is that it?"

Now Ryo was extremely mad now! "She's wasn't a bitch and yes she was a very close friend!" Ryo said and charged towards Malik.

Then the two started into a fierce fighting match, neither gaining the upper hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Bakura watched in surprise. 'I-I never realized Ryo could fight like that! I… I guess I always still saw him as my little brother, like this kid always hanging around and off you. Not capable of caring for himself properly or defending himself much less capable of fighting to defend other people. I always saw him like this kid just a 10-year-old, not the 17-year-old he really is. Maybe that's why he's attached to this kid he treats him like an adult where as I treat him like a child.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The battle and blood loss were finally catching up to Ryo and Malik took advantage of it. Malik kicked him causing Ryo to land against the stairs. As Malik went in to stab him for the final blow Ryo moved but not fast enough, as the sword pierced his arm. Ryo cried out and quickly grabbed his sword. As Malik pulled his sword out of Ryo's arm, Ryo took the chance and lunged forward stabbing Malik between his stomach and chest. It just missed any vital organs. Malik gasped he couldn't believe it he'd been beaten; neither could Bakura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Bakura quickly ran to Ryo's side who'd passed out, just as Malik collapsed against the far wall. Then several other guards who'd just heard about the fight arrived on the scene.

Bakura bent down over Ryo. "Don't you die on me, little brother! You've still got a long ways to go to be a master swordsman like myself and I can't teach you if you leave me! Do you hear me Ryo? You can't die! I promised mom and dad I'd look after you I'd train you. I failed I know that I realize now that your not a little kid anymore! I just couldn't see that before! I see that now. Damn it Ryo say something look at me anything!"

All he got in response was a low groan.

"Well it's not exactly what I wanted but it'll do. But I'll never forgive you if you die on me Ryo!" Bakura told him picking him up into his arms.

"Sir Bakura, what should we do?" a guard asked.

"You two bring him to the infirmary and keep him under guard if he lives I want to talk to him more. You two help me get Ryo to the infirmary."

"Yes, sir!" the guards all said doing as they were told.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba was crying he hoped Ryo would live.

Seto and Yami ran to the landing to comfort Mokuba but Alister and Varon refused.

"What are you doing the fights over let us down there!" Yami said.

"I'm sorry sir but the castle has to be secured first to root out any more trouble."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba continued to cry then looked around for his doll, and then he remembered she was still outside. Wanting at least some form of comfort, he got up and ran down the stairs.

Seto and Yami saw this and panicked thinking he was going to run away again before they had the chance to talk with him. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Sorry fellas but our brother needs us." Yami said.

Then Seto and Yami banged their heads together and as they sunk to the ground, they ran after Mokuba who by this time had already gotten the door open and ran outside. Seto and Yami ran faster not wanting to lose the kid for a second time.


	19. Chapter 73

Mokuba looked around but it was dark, rainy and storming. Mokuba was frightened but was determined to find his doll.

Seto and Yami got to the door but couldn't hardly see anything. Then they were able to spot Mokuba though flashes of lightening. Seto was going to go out there but Yami put his left arm out to stop him.

"No, Seto we have to get him to come to us. It's the only way we'll ever truly know if he wants to come back."

Seto didn't like it but knew Yami was right. "What do you suggest?"

"I suggest we sit here and call for him." Yami said getting down on his knees.

Seto sighed but did the same thing.

Another flash and crack of lightening made Mokuba yelp and fall over.

"What is he doing out there?" Seto questioned.

"I can't tell."

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled.

"Mokuba!" Yami yelled.

Mokuba looked around. 'Did I just hear someone call me?' he decided he was imagining things and continued to look around.

Another flash of lightening and Mokuba finally spotted his doll.

Seto seeing the boy crawl around in the mud he thought he was trying to crawl away to the gates, trying to keep low to avoid the lightening.

"Mokuba! Mokuba please don't run away again, please come back!" Seto called.

Mokuba finally made it to his doll, picked her up and looked back as Seto called out for him.

"Seto?" Mokuba wondered. The thunder and the rain made it impossible for the boy to hear clearly what Seto had said. He stood up and flinched at the next lightening strike.

"Mokuba please come inside its too dangerous to stay out there." Yami yelled.

"Y-Yami?" Mokuba gave a faint smile, again he couldn't hear the words just the voice or at least he thought so. He turned around and seeing them at the door ran back towards the house but stopped once he was on the porch.

"Oh, Mokuba please don't run away again we couldn't handle it." Seto said.

Mokuba was surprised. 'W-why would they think I was running away?'

Seto held out his arms and so did Yami crossing his left over Seto's right.

"Mokuba please, we're sorry we made you feel that you weren't wanted here. The truth is you made us a family and we didn't really realize it till you were gone." Yami said.

Mokuba just stared at the ground hugging his doll.

"Mokuba we didn't realize we were neglecting you so much. You have to know we only realized later after you left that we never told you that we had a change in plans. We changed our minds about moving you." Seto said.

Mokuba looked at him in surprise.

"We decided that we were going to put Alister, Varon and Ryo in that wing. We were going to put our brother in Ryo's room. We both agreed it wouldn't be fair or right to you to force you to move." Seto said.

"W-where is he?" Mokuba questioned even though he had heard that phone call saying that their trip was wasted their brother wasn't there he figured they'd return intensify their search and have found him by now.

"Oh, well nothing was real, Mokuba. It was fake, all of it. No one really knew where our brother was it was all lies. We neglected you when we didn't mean to or realize it. We were so focused on finding our brother that it was like nothing else mattered." Seto said.

"But we both agreed that if you ever returned to us that if we ever came up with true leads towards our brother that you'd be with us. We'd never leave you out." Yami said.

Mokuba looked at him. "P-promise?"

Yami smiled. "I promise Mokuba. You remember all those presents in the closet?"

Mokuba sighed and hugged his doll tighter and nodded.

Seto smiled. "Those were for you Mokuba." Seto said deciding not to mention the books they had bought specifically for their brother. They were Mokuba's now since they never found their brother.

Mokuba looked up at him in surprise. "M-mine?" he questioned not sure he'd heard that right.

"Yes, Mokuba. I realized you might have misunderstood and thought those were all for our brother when they weren't. But Seto and I agreed not to tell you the truth because at the time we thought we'd just give them to you at the party and you'd know then and be happy. We're sorry, we should have told you." Yami said.

"Mokuba we love you, I know we never said it before but we should have. We love you very much and we want you to come home." Seto said.

"Mokuba please give us another chance. We love you heart and soul. If…when Ryo gets better you chose to return to him, we wont stop you. But at least give us a chance to prove to you how much we love you. We need you little brother please!" Yami said.

"Mokuba will you come home with us? Please little brother at least until Ryo gets better stay with us. We really do love you."

Mokuba was crying now. "I-is that w-why you didn't talk to me?"

Seto and Yami were confused.

"When Mokuba?" Yami asked.

"W-when Rex was teaching me how to play tag. I saw you talking."

"Y-you saw us?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"We didn't mean for you too we just wanted to see if you were happy." Yami said.

"We didn't talk to you because we didn't want to make you feel like we were coming to force you to come home with us. We felt you were happy and we didn't want to ruin that." Seto said.

"I c-can really come home. Y-your not mad at me?" Mokuba asked.

Even though their arms were seriously getting tired at this point, they kept them up and now held them up more so.

"No, Mokuba we're not mad at you. We want you to come home." Seto said.

Mokuba couldn't believe it. They weren't mad at him and they wanted him back.

"Mokuba come home." Yami said.

Mokuba smiled, ran and jumped into their arms, throwing his arms around their necks hugging them tight. They both squeezed the little boy tight.

"Oh, Mokuba, thank you for giving us another chance." Seto said hugging the boy super tight.

After a few minutes of hugging the boy tight, Yami gave a final squeeze.

"Okay Mokuba let go of me and grab a hold of Seto."

"Why?" Mokuba questioned.

"We need to get you upstairs and into a bath. Not to mention we'll need one too thanks to you." Yami said with a slight growl to his voice. He smiled and kissed his forehead.

Mokuba giggled a little at it. Yami pulled the boy's arm causing him to drop his doll.

'Not again, maybe Ryo should have tied a string on her.' Mokuba thought but as he reached to get her, Seto still holding him, stood up causing him to have to latch on to Seto's neck. Seto had been talking to Yami about getting someone to prepare his room and get him something to sleep in so he hadn't noticed Mokuba reaching for something.

As Seto started inside Mokuba saw Yami was going to close the door leaving his doll outside.

"W-Wait Anzu's out there." Mokuba told Yami.

Seto stopped and Yami looked at him.

"What are talking about Mokuba?" Seto asked.

Mokuba sat up and pointed towards the door. "Anzu, my doll it took m-me forever to f-find her in the mud and the r-rain." Mokuba sighed, "Ryo s-said he didn't w-want to tie a string around her but maybe he should have she k-keeps getting lost!"

Yami looked down and saw a ratty muddy doll. He gently picked it up with two fingers. "This thing? This is why you went back outside?"

They had both wondered why the kid had went back outside; at first they assumed he was trying to run away again. But the more he crawled around the clearer it became it was like he was looking for something. The last thing they expected was a ratty looking doll.

"She n-not a thing! Her name is Anzu." Mokuba said defensively crossing his arms.

"Mokuba where, where did you get that name?" Seto question.

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders. "S-someone threw her out and I wanted someone to talk to so I took her and repaired her. My stepmother taught me how to sew… s-so I sewed her up. T-the moment I saw her the name Anzu popped into my head, why is it a bad name?"

"No, no it's a nice name Mokuba it's just that…"

"That what?"

"Never mind it's not important." Seto said.

"I'll ask Mai to clean it up for you." Yami said.

"Tell her t-to be careful t-the back isn't sewn v-very well I k-keep seashells in there." Mokuba said not telling about the bracelet for fear they'd take it away from him.

Yami thought that was strange but decided not to question it. "I'll be sure to tell her."

"Mokuba why is it you didn't have Anzu when we were at your house. I never saw her before."

"T-that's because I d-didn't trust the family not to come d-down and s-see if I collected anything of any v-value. I kept her and everything else in-in p-portant in my cave."

"That's why when I told you to take anything of value you couldn't because it wasn't there."

"Yeah, now will you t-tell me what wrong with her name?"

"It's not important Mokuba." Seto told him carrying him upstairs.

"Please tell me Seto."

Seto sighed. "It was my mother's name."

"Oh I'm s-sorry. I c-can rename her."

At that Seto smiled, "No, it's all right kiddo. I'm sure she'd be happy to have that doll named after her and that she was the one to be your friend and keep you company when you needed one."

"You're not going to throw her out, are you Seto?"

"No, kiddo, she's obviously very important to you. We'll talk to Mai and Isis and see if they have any suggestions on maybe getting her fixed up better."

Mokuba wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. "Thank you big brother!"

'You know I just now noticed he's not stuttering as much. I mean even when he was just talking normally he used to stutter a lot more. Maybe that's why he was at that ladies house. She was helping him with his stuttering.'


	20. Chapter 74

"No, Damn it! If the other members of the big five learn that my assassins failed they'll kill me! The top assassins around failed! Well I wont! I won't allow that brat back in this house!" Nezbit said. then he started down the stairs with a gun. "Stop right there, my king."

"Nezbit what the hell are you doing?" Seto asked.

"I'm sorry my king but I'm only doing what is necessary."

"And what would that be?" Seto asked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just then Yami returned and was shocked to see this big five member holding a gun on Seto.

"Versana." Yami said trying to remove the gun but nothing happened. "What no! I perfected that move."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami then quickly ran to stand next to Seto.

"Ah, Master Yami I believe this will look familiar." Nezbit said holding up a lion's head charm.

Seto turned to look at Yami. "What's he talking about Yami?"

"That lion's head is an ancient medallion. It blocks all magic." Yami said.

Seto turned back around to Nezbit. "You never told me why you're doing this."

"Quite simple really, that brat will bring ruin to this kingdom."

It was then that Seto realized that it wasn't him he was coming to kill but Mokuba.

"He won't bring ruin to anything." Seto said holding the boy tightly. He just got the boy back he wasn't going to lose him!

"What do you expect to accomplish by killing him?" Yami asked.

"Well get what we want." Nezbit said.

"And that is?" Yami asked.

"Simple we want the kingdom. We plan to share the crown or put someone on the throne that will do what we want."

Seto narrowed his eyes and then turned to Yami. "Here you take Mokuba."

"What why?" Yami asked.

"I'll deal with this."

"Seto are you crazy?"

"I don't think he has the guts to shoot me."

"Come on Mokuba go to Yami."

"I w-want to stay with you."

"I promise you both I'll be fine. Now go on Mokuba."

"Seto how can you be so certain he wont shoot."

"I can't but I'm sure he won't."

"Fine, come here Mokuba." Yami said.

Mokuba sat up. "B-be careful big brother."

"I will I promise." Seto said.

Mokuba leaned over and Yami took him into his arms.

Seto then approached Nezbit. "Give me the gun."

"Never that brat has to be eliminated."

"We'll never let you hurt him." Seto said.

Mokuba wrapped his arms tightly around Yami's neck.

"Don't worry kid, I promise I'll protect you." Yami said backing against the wall wrapping his arms tightly around Mokuba. As he hit the wall his necklace and Mokuba's touched causing a green glow.

Seto reached out and grabbed the gun but Nezbit refused to let it go. As they were struggling for the gun, it was suddenly aimed toward the stairs and it went off. Then it bounced off a stair; Seto got the gun away and turned around in time to see the bullet heading for Mokuba and Yami. Then as it was about the hit Mokuba's back it bounced off. Seto saw the same glow he'd seen when they were in that town looking for their brother. It was the same glow he'd seen when the bullets bounced off Yami.

After seeing the bullet bounce off, Seto ran over to Yami and Mokuba.

"Yami, Mokuba are you both okay?"

"I think so." Yami said. "What about you Mokuba are you okay?"

Mokuba sat up. "Y-yeah I'm okay, big b-brother."

Seto lifted Mokuba's necklace. "I thought the protection spell was only on the baby dragon necklace."

Yami looked at the necklace and then Mokuba held up Yami's necklace, which was also glowing.

"The protection spell on my necklace must have somehow transferred to Mokuba's."

"But why?" Seto said.

"I h-heard them hit." Mokuba said.

"That's it. I told Mokuba I'd protect him, it must have been about the same time our necklaces hit. It must have triggered something and the protection spell spread to his."

"I t-thought it had to c-connect."

"It is strange. I guess when I said I'd protect him…" Yami started. "I guess my love for him interacted with my powers and expanded the protection spell."

"My king we still feel it's for the best that that kid not be around." Nezbit said.

Seto growled knowing how close he came to literally losing Mokuba forever. He now realized his dream was more of a premonition. He walked over and snatched the charm from his neck. "Alister, Varon, take him and put in the general dungeon."

"General sir? But that's where all the town's thieves and killers are kept." Alister said.

"You really meant solitary where Johnson is, correct?" Varon asked.

"No, he tried to kill Mokuba I'm not going to allow him any luxuries."

"Yes, sir." Alister said.

"Seto let's get Mokuba upstairs and cleaned up."

"Fine." Seto said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They then took Mokuba upstairs to Seto's room.

"I'll go make sure Mokuba's room is ready and then take a quick shower." Yami said setting Mokuba down and turning to leave.

"Don't forget this." Seto said handing him the charm.

"I'll make sure neither he nor any of the other big five can get it." Yami said taking the charm and leaving.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you into a bath." Seto said.

Then he took the boy into the bathroom. "Okay start getting out of those wet and muddy clothes, then get into the tub."

Mokuba sighed he didn't much care for baths. "Aren't you going to w-wash my hair and help me w-with my bath?"

"I will as soon as I get you something to sleep in. Unless you don't want me too."

"No, I do, I w-want your help big brother."

"Okay, let me start the water." Seto said starting the water. "Now get out of those clothes, while I go get you a shirt to sleep in."

After Seto left, Mokuba started to take off his clothes so that Seto could help give him a bath.

A couple of minutes later Seto returned with a one of his old shirts, plus some socks and underwear; Plus his own nightclothes and things.

Then Seto took off Mokuba's bandages and checked to be sure the water wasn't too hot before helping Mokuba into the tub. As the water started filling up Seto just stared at Mokuba and started to stroke his hair.

"Is something wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked looking up at him.

"What?" Seto asked bringing him out of his daze. "No, kiddo nothing's wrong. I was just thinking how happy I am to have you home."

Mokuba put his arms around Seto's neck. "I missed you big brother."

"You did, really?" Seto asked.

Mokuba sat up and looked at him. "Of c-course I did big brother, I l-love you."

Seto pulled the boy back into a tight hug. "We missed you too, very much. We love you very, very much." He said rubbing the boy's back. "Okay kid lets get you cleaned up."

As Seto was gently washing the boy's back he decided now was a good time to talk.

"Mokuba."

"Yes, b-big brother?"

"I understand now, why you left."

Mokuba sighed.

"Someone filled your head with lies, telling you that we didn't love you. We loved you from day one." Seto said leaning forward and kissing his head. "I do wish you had talked to us about it. But I guess with us only telling you half the facts and ignoring you and then that creeps lies, you didn't feel like you could trust us. I'm sorry about that. It was our fault. We shouldn't have neglected you and we should have told you how we felt about you. Will you promise me something though?"

Mokuba looked up at him.

"Promise that from now on, if someone like that starts filling your head with things like that, even if you have to wake me up in the middle of the night that you'll talk to me or talk to Yami or talk to someone about it. Let someone know what's going on. So that Yami and I can know what's happening and talk to you about it. I realize that you're use to keeping everything inside. Not trusting that others will understand and believe you. But I promise that Yami and I will always believe you."

"Y-you will?"

Seto smiled sadly realizing he was right. That was the main reason he chose not to tell anyone what the big five was saying to him. "Yes, we will. Forever and always."

Mokuba smiled and hugged Seto tightly.

Seto hugged back. "You can't know how much your leaving affected us. You may not have been here long, but you were here long enough to make us realize that we knew we'd miss you."

Mokuba was surprised by that, yeah, they had said they loved and missed him but realizing they missed him that much was a great surprise. He didn't tell him that although he had missed them, he'd adjusted and was actually happy with the life he was living. So he decided only to tell Seto the only truth he could without hurting him. "I m-missed you too, big brother."

Seto only hugged that much tighter before finally deciding to finish cleaning the kid up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Downstairs Mai and Isis were cleaning up Mokuba's doll.

"I wonder, why does he puts seashells in the back of his doll?" Mai asked.

"Well let's see." Isis said opening the back if the doll and pulling out Mokuba's shell belt.

"What is that?" Mai asked.

"I think it's suppose to be a belt."

"Well it looks like he's about finished with it." Isis said.

"Look at this bracelet its pretty." Mai said.

"Yeah, we'd better put it all back if Master Yami finds out that we were snooping we'll get in trouble."

"You're right. Don't you have a doll dress that you were going to send to your niece? But then changed your mind after getting that letter from her that said her father bought her not only a new fancy doll but a whole wardrobe too." Mai said.

"Yeah so."

"So why not give it to Mokuba? From the looks of this doll it could use a new dress."

"All right." Isis said.

Mai finally got the doll cleaned up. "That's strange he put a necklace around its neck. I wondered what it was, all this mud it was hard to tell. That's odd, it has a ring on it and it's even got this countries seal on it."

"Here it is." Isis said handing the dress to Mai.

"Good, I'll lay the doll up in my room for the night to let it dry out and put the dress on it in the morning this way no one will see it and try to throw it out."

"Good idea."


	21. Chapter 75

Upstairs Seto had finished drying Mokuba off and getting him changed. Then he put some new bandages on. He had put some in his bathroom incase he had to do just this, give the kid a bath. This way they wouldn't have to go all the way downstairs to the lower levels, just to get the doctor to wrap him up.

"Okay kid, now I'm going to take a quick shower you can stay in my room if you want till I'm done."

"Okay big brother." Mokuba said walking into the bedroom, sat down at Seto's desk and started practicing his writing.

A few minutes later Yami walked in and smiled seeing the kid sound to sleep at the desk.

"Poor thing he must be wore out." Yami thought stroking his hair. Then he walked over to Seto's bed and pulled down the covers. He knew that he would feel better knowing the kid was safely within Seto's arms. He also knew that after everything that happened Seto wouldn't be able to sleep without being near him. He walked over and gently picked the kid up and smiled as he snuggled closer. He walked over and gently placed the kid into Seto's bed. The he kissed his head and covered him up. Then he walked over to the desk and noticed that the kid had dropped a pencil. He picked it up and was about to set it on the desk when he noticed the kid had been writing something. His eyes went wide as he saw the writing was not even close to the run away note and it was barley readable even though it had been printed.

Just then, Seto walked out drying his hair but dressed for bed. "Yami what are you doing in here? Where's Mokuba?"

"Nothing to panic over Seto, look in your bed."

Seto looked over and smiled seeing the kid snuggled up under the covers.

"Take a look at this. Mokuba was writing it."

"Any clue what it says? I mean it's not even close to the letter he left."

"Perhaps the letter was really written by Ryo, if this is the way Mokuba writes then it'd make sense."

"You've got a point. But what have I told you about mentioning his name." Seto said still a little upset at Ryo for taking Mokuba away from him.

Mokuba had woken up hearing Seto, but winced a little trying to keep from crying as Seto basically said he hated Ryo.

"Seto! How can you say that? Ryo nearly died to protect Mokuba!"

Seto sighed, "I know, you're right. I guess I still hold a little anger towards him for kidnapping Mokuba."

"Seto, we discussed this before, Mokuba left of his own free will. We both saw Ryo alone, others saw Mokuba alone, think of it like this Seto, we never appreciated Mokuba before. You brought him home and into our lives. We fell in love with him. But we didn't think about his feelings or how much we meant to him or he meant to us. One mention of our brother's name and we left him behind. It wasn't till he was gone that we truly learned to appreciate him. You could say Ryo did us a favor it forced us to realize how much that kid truly means to us."

Seto sighed, "You're right, I hate admitting it but you're right. We realized that we never told him how we feel, it cost us his trust and he left. Now that he's back, we know what we did wrong and we can hope to learn from our mistakes. I'll get over my contempt for Ryo. As you said, he did risk his life for Mokuba. He deserves respect not contempt. I'll work hard on doing that. Tell me though why did you put him in my bed? Not that I'm complaining but you were having his room fix up."

"I didn't think after he was nearly killed twice in one night that you'd be able to sleep knowing he was alone. Not to mention your nightmare. I just felt that we'd both feel better if he was in your arms."

"You're probably right. Goodnight big brother."

"Goodnight Seto, little brother." Yami said leaving.

Seto crawled into bed and turned out the lights. Then he started to settle in to the pillows.

Mokuba smiled and looked up. "Seto."

"Hey I thought you were asleep."

"I w-was, but I w-woke up."

"Come here." Seto said encouraging the boy closer.

Mokuba scooted closer and rested his head on Seto's chest. Seto wrapped his arms tightly around the child.

"MMM… you don't know how much I missed this and missed you."

Mokuba sighed and snuggled closer wrapping his arms tightly around Seto. "M-me too big brother."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Mokuba woke up and was sad, that Seto wasn't there. As he looked around the room, he was surprised to see his blue eyes white dragon in Seto's room. He smiled and walked over and took the dragon into his room. He quickly got dressed. Then as he stared at his blue eyes white dragon, he saw his baby dragon necklace still around its neck. He realized that Seto would probably prefer him to wear the baby dragon. Mokuba figured since that necklace was his connection to Seto and Yami. Neither one would really like it if he continued to wear the angel. Especially Seto, who had made it clear that he was upset with Ryo; Seto probably wouldn't want him wearing a necklace that connected him to Ryo. He sighed and thought hard, he finally decided to go with the baby dragon. Though he wished he could wear both, he knew the longer he wore Ryo's the more it would hurt Seto and Yami. It might make them think he was going to go back to Ryo. Even though Ryo made it clear, that he wouldn't let him go away with him if he decided to leave again if Seto and Yami wanted him back. So, with a heavy heart and tears he took off his angel necklace. He kissed it and laid it down on the desk, then took the baby dragon necklace and put it on.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Then he went downstairs and was even sadder that Seto and Yami weren't there. Mai walked out with a plate and Mokuba's doll. She set the plate in front of him then handed him his doll.

"I believe this is yours." Mai said.

"Yeah, t-thanks. But t-this isn't her dress."

"No, the other was ratty, Isis made this in her spare time and said you can have it."

"W-wow thanks a lot. T-tell her thanks."

"I'll do that."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After breakfast Mokuba was sitting at the table not sure what to do. Mai walked in and saw him sitting there.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, but the king and Master Yami got word that…"

"M-more on their b-brother." Mokuba said.

Mai smiled. "No, sweetheart. They're in the royal chamber. One of the kings they have a peace treaty with called earlier and said that he has found flaws with the treaty and they're in there trying to work it out."

"Oh, okay." 'At least they're still here, I was afraid they'd lied and went looking for their brother.'

"Why don't you go play in the playroom?"

"W-what's a playroom?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh, that was going to be a surprise for your birthday, I'm sorry, I forgot. Come on." Mai said holding out her hand. Mokuba quickly took it.

Mai then led the boy to a room. "Well here we are."

Mokuba was just in awe of it all he'd never seen so many toys and games in one room a little bigger than his bedroom before.

"A playroom is where you can play with all your toys." Mai explained. "You can leave them in here and never have to worry if you leave one or two in the floor that it'll be in the way of getting to like you bed or something."

"All of t-this is mine?"

Mai smiled "Yes, its all for you."

Mokuba ran in and started looking around. Then he ran upstairs and got his blue eyes, dark magician and baby dragon. Then set them all around a game board. He tried to read the instructions but what he could read was confusing. So, he forgot the instructions and started to play the way he wanted to.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Two hours later, Seto decided to check on Mokuba. He went into his room and the first thing he noticed was a necklace lying on the desk.

"That's strange why would he take his baby dragon necklace off his blue eyes white dragon toy?" Seto wondered walking over and his eyes went wide when he saw it wasn't the baby dragon but the angel necklace on the desk.

Just then, Yami walked in. "Seto, King Kujaku of Cascadia is back again. He wants to talk and says on the way home after our discussion a few hours ago there are more things he realized he forgot to discuss with us."

"Okay." Seto said not truly listening.

Yami was concerned and walked over. "What's wrong Seto?"

"Look at this." Seto said showing Mokuba's angel necklace to Yami. "Why did he leave this here?"

"I'd say it was obvious myself."

"You want to make it obvious to me."

"You said you're still mad at Ryo. He knows the necklace connect us as a family. He's probably wearing the baby dragon. He must feel that by continuing to wear this it's somehow betraying us."

"Why not just wear both? I mean he clearly told us that he thinks of Ryo as his brother too."

"Seto, he was probably afraid we or more importantly you would be mad, hurt or upset if he did. He loves us Seto, he doesn't want to do anything that might upset us."

Seto clutched the necklace tight in his hand. "But we'd be betraying his feelings for Ryo if we didn't allow him to wear this necklace. It'd be like he was turning his back on Ryo or trying to forget him." Seto sighed and said, "Like he did us when he left his baby dragon one behind." Then he decided to do something about it, he turned and started towards the door.

"Seto where are you going?"

"To find him!" Seto said leaving. 'I'm sorry kid; I didn't mean to force you to chose! It's not fair for you to have to choose. Ryo nearly gave his life for you, I'm wrong to want you to be exclusively ours. You don't belong just to us, I don't guess you every really did. Your heart was connected to Ryo's long before we met. I should have realized I couldn't or shouldn't try to break that bond.'

Seto continued to search but was coming up empty. Then as he was looking around, he ran in to Mai.

"Mai have you seen Mokuba?"

"Not since breakfast why?"

"I'm looking for him. Why else would I be asking?" Seto said walking towards the living room.

"Well last time I saw him, I showed him the playroom." Mai said.

Seto stopped in his tracks. "You showed him?"

"I didn't see the harm in it."

Seto shook his head. "No, its fine." He said walking past her.

As he reached the room, he heard talking. He carefully opened the door and smiled seeing Mokuba sitting there, he was playing quietly by himself. He carefully undid the claps on the necklace, snuck up and put it around Mokuba's neck.

Mokuba looked up in surprise. "Hi, S-Seto."

Seto kissed his forehead. "Hey kid. I've been looking for you."

It was then that Mokuba noticed what Seto had given him. "Seto, why, why are you giving me back my angel?"

"You are an angel, kiddo and you shouldn't have to forget Ryo. He's…" Seto sighed. "He's as much your brother as we are, if not more so. You should keep the pendant. Wearing both keeps you connected to us all. I want you to wear them both. You shouldn't have to be forced to chose one over the other."

Mokuba looked up with tears in his eyes. "Y-you mean that big brother?"

Seto smiled kissed his forehead again. "Yes, Mokuba I mean it. You shouldn't have to pick who you should and shouldn't love. You should love who you want and I'm not going to force you to stop loving Ryo. I realize now that he's a part of your life too. He always will be, I'm not going to try to change that."

Mokuba smiled and hugged his neck tight. "Thank you big brother."

Seto smiled and hugged back. "You're welcome Mokuba. I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to chose."

Mokuba sat back and looked at his necklaces as Seto started to stroke his hair.

"So kid, um what are playing?"

Mokuba sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "D-don't know."

Seto was confused. "What do mean, you don't know?"

Mokuba gulped he hadn't wanted to tell him but decided he might as well tell and get it over with; if he really was going to stay here, he'd find out eventually. He grabbed the box and held it up to Seto. "I c-can't read or understand the instruc-sturctions."

Seto looked it over. "Well I'll admit it is a touch hard to read."

"T-that's not the only r-reason why I c-can't." Mokuba said in a low voice his head down.

Seto looked at him confused. "What do you mean Mokuba?"

Mokuba took a deep breath and said, "Until R-Ryo started s-sending me to Nosaka's I c-could only r-read a few words and t-those only cause Ryo taught them to me."

Seto's eyes went wide. "Mokuba, are you telling me you can't read or write?"

"I c-can a little now, b-but when I c-came home with you I could just barely read a c-couple of words."

Seto pulled him into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You and Yami are s-so smart. I d-didn't want you to think I w-was stupid." Mokuba said holding Seto's arms that were around him.

Seto kissed his head and rocked him. "We would never think that sweetheart, never. I don't know why I assumed that witch that raised you would actually send you to school. You obviously meant nothing to her."

"I had to ask Ryo w-what a school was."

"I am sorry Mokuba. I'll do better at trying to realize what you need. I had planned to hire you a teacher but they backed out at the last minute. I'm still looking for a replacement. Maybe this friend Nosaka, you said? Maybe she'd consider coming here and teaching you."

With that, Mokuba burst into tears and turned around burying his face into Seto's chest.

Seto was greatly confused. What had he said wrong? As he rubbed the boy's back, his eyes landed on Mokuba's doll and his eyes went wide with what it was wearing. Holding Mokuba tight, he reached over and grabbed it. 'It, it can't be!' Keeping his arm around the still crying Mokuba, Seto examined the necklace. 'I-I can't believe it! It is it's my necklace it's the real thing. The writing on the back is the same as I remember. I know cause I wrote it down so that I'd never forget! I can't believe my instincts were right all along but I let logic and reasoning overshadow what everything was pointing to. It was all pointing to Mokuba but I refused to believe it.' Seto squeezed Mokuba tight. 'I found my brother after all! I can't believe this! I have to tell Yami that Mokuba is our brother he'll freak!' Seto said picking Mokuba up as well as keeping a tight grip on his doll and headed off to find Yami.


	22. Chapter 76

As Seto went downstairs, he ran into Joey. "Mutt have you seen Yami?"

Joey stared at him totally irritated that he continues to call him a dog. "I am not a DOG!"

"Whatever have you seen him or not?"

"Try the gardens out back. I think I saw him there."

Seto turned to leave when Isis stopped him. "Sir there's a phone call for you."

"Thanks." Seto said walking over to the phone and taking the call.

Seto Kaiba King of Draglor how may I help you?

Sir we believe we have your brother here at the sheriff's office in Reclem.

First of all, I have my brother and second how did you find out about this?

Well sir a man by the name of Johnson called me a few months back and told me what to keep an eye out for. I was certain I had the right child.

Sorry, you wasted you energy but I know where my brother is. Good day. Seto said hanging up.

"My king did you know the kid was asleep?" Joey asked.

"No, I wasn't aware of that. Thanks mutt. I also need you to go downstairs and take Johnson out of solitary confinement and place him in the same holding cell next to general population that I'm sure Varon and Alister disobeyed a direct order to place Nezbit in the general population cell and chose an open cell near it instead. It doesn't matter really just make sure they're together."

"Yes, sir." Joey said

"That's a good, dog."

Joey growled as Seto walked out with a smirk on his face.

'Poor kid what ever it was that I said to upset him must have been bad. He cried himself to sleep. Wait, that man that tried to kill him said something about a friend of theirs being killed; did something I say trigger the memory of the friend that was killed. I'm afraid to ask him after the way he reacted. I'll wait and hopefully Ryo will get better and I can ask him.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

He reached the gardens then smiled brightly when he spotted Yami walking around. He didn't pay attention to who Yami had been talking too. He quickly ran over to him. "Yami, I have to talk to you."

"Not, now my king. You remember King Kujaku of Cascadia, don't you?"

Seto glared at him. "I thought we concluded out business hours ago. What is it now?"

"Just a few minor points to note and my wagon wheel will take at least a day or two to fix." King Kujaku said.

'Two days! There's no way I can keep this a secret from Yami for two days and not celebrate the news.'

"I assume you will make arrangements for us. Then arrangements for the child you are for some reason carrying to live somewhere else, during our stay." King Kujaku said.

Seto growled. "I will be more than happy to have arrangements made for you and your advisor if you wish to remain." Seto said through gritted teeth. "But I will not under any circumstance send this child away simply because you can't handle it! This is his home. I…I mean we are his brother's. We're not sending him away from his own home!"

"The king doesn't like a lot of noise. He prefers peace and quite, not the wild running around of children." Odion said.

"Well you have nothing to worry about there. Mokuba is a very quite kid. If you'll remember the tour we took we walked right past his room and there was not a sound to be had from him." Yami said.

"That's because he was in the playroom." Seto said.

"There that's proof, you have to sound proof a room just for him."

"No, actually you were standing right in front of that room when I went to talk to a guard about getting your wagon fixed." Yami said.

"That's impossible! I have never heard of a quite child." King Kujaku said.

Seto wanted to just rip his throat out! But instead spotted Otogi. "Otogi, come over here."

"Yes, my king?"

"Otogi this is King Kujaku. Please escort him and his advisor to the dinning chamber."

"Will we see you there?" King Kujaku asked.

"No." Seto said. "I have a very important matter to discuss with Master Yami."

"Very well." King Kujaku said leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami could tell Seto was excited about something even though you couldn't really tell it by looking at him.

"All right Seto, he's gone now what is it your so excited about?" Yami asked.

"You're not going to believe this but I found our brother!"

"Really, where, where is he?"

"I'm holding him."

Yami sighed. "Seto, I already know that Mokuba is our brother. That's not news. Why would that excite you, you more than any one know that Mokuba's our brother."

"No, Yami, you don't understand I mean he's literally our brother! The real one! The one we've been searching for!"

"What makes you so sure of that?"

Seto grabbed the doll from his other hand and held it up to Yami. "Take a look at this."

"It's Mokuba's doll so what?"

Seto growled in frustration. "Look around its neck, that's my necklace! The one I gave to our brother! Look on the back it can't be a coincidence that necklace is unique. The ring with this counties seal the dragon champion on top of a blue/green crystal plus the ring being inscribed to me. What are the odds Yami? Mokuba looks like my mother, his house makes the distance for the time my father was gone. Too many things add up plus the necklace. I say we check it out then we celebrate tomorrow all day just the three of us. That king can entertain himself. All he does is complain and his treaty problems are too nitpicky. I mean what difference does water rights make. If the water is on his side of the border then it his problem not ours!"

"So how is it you plan to prove this theory of yours?"

"Simple we go to the family room where it's quite and ask him to hold the millennium rod!"

"Seto you said you didn't want him too."

"That was before I realized who he was! Yami we have to try we have to know for sure. I'm sorry that he doesn't seem to have the bracelet."

"It's all right Seto. His sisters probably took it. Let's go do this if you're sure."

"I've never been more sure."

Yami walked around and lightly brushed the hair out of the boy's face. "Seto you didn't say anything bad about Ryo again did you?"

"No, why?"

"He's been crying Seto."

"Oh well he was crying a happy cry when I told him I wanted him to wear both necklaces. Then he confessed that he'd only recently learned to read and write."

"Why didn't he tell us he couldn't?"

"Believe it or not he thinks we're very smart. He was afraid of being thought of as stupid."

"That's ridicules, just because that bitch that raised him refused to educate him doesn't make him stupid."

"Well I told him the same thing just not in so many words."

"Then why was he crying?"

"When I figure it out I'll let you know, he told me about his teacher who taught him to read."

"It must have been that lady that we saw him with that day. But why would mentioning her upset him?"

"I'm wondering if she was the lady that man mentioned his brother killing."

"You think Mokuba saw him do it or was nearby, when it happened?"

"I wish we could ask him but the way he started crying just at the mention of her name makes me think it'd be better to talk to Ryo. Hopefully he'll get better and tell us."

"True if he cries at just the mention of the name he'll never get through telling us what happened. Maybe our theory that Ryo wrote the run away note was true."

"Let's go upstairs and find out if my theory is true." Seto said.

They went upstairs to the family room.

"Seto why not if you're sure, do this like you did Christ."

"Simple I knew the brat was a fraud from the start. All his parents wanted was the money the big four were paying them! I wanted them all humiliated! I wanted to show especially Nezbit who initiate it that I didn't believe that he was our brother! I should have locked his ass up with the rest of them. Who knows it may happen yet. Besides all him and his family wanted was power, money and fame. All little Mokuba here has ever wanted was our love. He never cared about anything else all he cares about is whether or not we love him."

"True and he can't deny that we don't love him." Yami said stroking his hair a bit the calling forth the millennium rod. Yami then laid the wrapped rod on the table in front of them and then proceeded to wake Mokuba up. "Mokuba come on kiddo time to get up."

Mokuba sat up sitting down in Seto's lap and rubbed his eyes.

"Have a nice nap, sleepy head?" Yami asked in a slight tease.

Mokuba smiled, then he learned over, wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

Yami was slightly taken back by this sudden show of affection for no reason. However, he didn't argue. He hugged the little boy back. "Thank you Mokuba. This is just what I needed!" Then he kissed the side of his head. "Okay, kid we need you to do us a favor."

Mokuba sat back down in Seto's lap. "W-what's that big brother?"

"Sit here on the couch between us."

Mokuba quickly did as he was told.

"Now Mokuba there's an object inside that cloth…" Seto started.

"The o-one that man dropped?"

Seto and Yami had forgotten about that.

"Yes, you remember that?" Seto asked.

"S-sure you were holding his collar."

Yami started to snicker and Seto glared at him.

"Go on Mokuba." Seto said.

"He d-dropped it, I picked it up. Then these other m-men wanted me to give it to them, one had that cloth. R-Ryo f-finally took the cloth and told me to give it to him since for some reason he c-couldn't hold it."

"You held it and these other men saw it." Yami questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Mokuba that item belongs to my family. If you are not from my family, my blood then you can not hold that object." Seto said.

"But I'm n-not lying big brother, honest!"

"Easy Mokuba. I never said you were wrong, I believe you. But would you show us how you held it?"

Mokuba swallowed afraid he was in trouble.

Yami caught on though. "It's all right Mokuba." he then pulled the boy into his lap. "It's okay that you did hold it. You know why?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

"Mokuba you know we've been looking for our brother." Seto said.

'How could I forget?' Mokuba thought nodding.

Seto held up the object. "Hold it."

Mokuba thought it was odd and was scared but did as he was told. He carefully reached out and took it.

Seto and Yami were in shock. But before they could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"My king, the doctor wanted you to know Ryo was awake."

"Thank you, Mai." Seto said.

"Can I g-go see Ryo, big brother, please?"

"All right go ahead we'll talk about this more later."

Still holding the rod, Mokuba got out of Yami's lap and hugged Seto. Then he turned around and hugged Yami again.

He was about to leave when he remembered he was still holding the rod. "Here you go big brother." Mokuba said handing the rod to Yami.

Seto didn't notice but Yami did he was holding the rod.

"Seto."

Seto turned and his eyes went wide seeing Yami hold the rod in his hand without the cloth protection.


	23. Chapter 77

"Yami are you sure that's the real thing?" Seto asked.

Yami turned it around the look just under the base of the round top. "Yeah it's the real thing there's the small seal."

"Then I don't understand it. How, how are you able to hold it?"

"I have no idea. There has to be some form of explanation."

"Let's go talk to Dr. Solomon, he's the only person I can think of that was around about the time we were born. Maybe he'll have answers."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba raced into the room and hugged Ryo tight.

"Ow, Mokuba watch it kiddo."

Mokuba quickly backed away crying.

Ryo coughed and looked at the crying kid. He shakily reached out and stroked the boy's cheek. "It's all right, kid. Are you okay?"

Mokuba grabs his hand. "I-I'm okay big brother."

"You shouldn't call me that." Ryo said not seeing him wearing a necklace. It turned out it they had gotten inside of his shirt but Mokuba didn't notice it.

Mokuba was confused. "B-but why."

"Seto and Yami are your brothers. You should be wearing your baby dragon necklace."

Mokuba looked down and gasped not seeing either necklace. He searched his neck and sighed when he found them inside of his shirt. "I s-still have the angel see, I h-have both. Seto s-said I should wear both. He s-said it connects us all together. He s-said it was okay that you're my b-big brother! How-how are you?"

"I'm okay, don't worry about me."

"I am worried big brother. Seto told me it was okay to love you all!" Mokuba said, then bent down and connected their necklaces causing them both to glow green.

"What's with the glow?" Ryo asked.

"I-it's a protection spell. I had it only on m-my baby dragon. But t-then…" Mokuba smiled, "Yami told me he'd protect me. Then his necklace hit mine, the spell then s-spread to my angel one. N-now I'm s-sharing it with you."

"Thank you Mokuba, I appreciate it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Yami walked into Dr. Solomon's office.

"Dr. Solomon we'd like to talk to you." Seto said.

"My king, Master Yami what can I do for you today?"

"Well first how's Ryo doing?" Yami asked.

"It's too soon to tell. He's lost a lot of blood and I'm worried about possible internal bleeding. I should know more in a day or two."

"Let us know if there's anything we can do." Yami said.

"I will, is that all?" Dr. Solomon asked.

"No, we fear they may be a problem with the millennium rod." Seto said.

"Oh why do you think that?"

"Well for some reason Yami is able to hold it. I mean I know the rod connects to emotions but; is it possible? Could it really be connecting to the bond that Yami and I share?" Seto asked.

"I suppose it is possible, after all Master Yami was here when you were born and you were raised together."

"Wait that's the first I'm hearing of this. I mean I knew I was here since I was 3 but I didn't know I was here when Seto was born."

"Oh yes you were the first person after he was born other than his mother to hold him."

"Wow, I couldn't have been more than a year old."

"Yes, you were very mature even then. But your mother was there with you the entire time so its not like you were alone."

"So, it's our bond that caused this, but how is it he's never been able to touch it before?" Seto asked.

"Seto, I've never tried to touch it before. I'd always been told not to touch it without a cloth and I remember I was about 6 I almost touched it but was hit." Yami said.

"You mean the rod shocked you, right?" Seto asked.

"No, actually your father did."

"Perhaps you should talk to your father, Master Yami." Dr. Solomon said.

"My, my father. I wasn't aware that he was still alive."

"Oh yes, very much so. I believe he's living in Breena Carr now. You might want to consider going to the mountains and talking to Dartz Akunadin. He is a descendant of the original creators of the fake millennium rod. Perhaps he knows and can tell you if there's a problem with the original. Might I ask what the problem is? Why is it important to know now?" Dr. Solomon asked.

Seto smiled. "Mokuba, he can hold it also."

"So you believe that the rod is flawed because the boy can hold it as well."

"No, actually we believe Mokuba is the brother we've been looking for all these years. But without the rod as solid proof the public will never accept him as the true prince of the castle." Seto said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Dr. Solomon asked.

"Well I'll admit it might be a bit overwhelming for him, but maybe it's just me but I'd like him to be recognized as our true brother!" Seto said.

"I think the little verse right under that is Seto still fears the people who raised Mokuba even though they signed a waver giving up rights may return and say they were forced to sign. He's afraid they may try to take him back. That's the last thing we want to happen. We'd sooner let him live with Ryo far away from here knowing he was well loved and cared for than to ever allow him to return to those bastards!" Yami said.

"How do you know this Dartz guy is a descendant?" Seto asked.

"He is the one who sends me the salve."

"I see well I guess he's the one we talk to first then." Yami said. "We need to be sure the rods working properly then figure this all out."

"Agreed let's get Mokuba and get going." Seto said.

"You get Mokuba I'll talk to Yugi about the protection spell around the castle. Then we'll have to talk to King Kujaku and get him settled."

Seto sighed. "I forgot about him. I also just remembered that the town we're going to is the same one Mokuba and Ryo just came from. We have to find out what happed there first."

"True if we get there and Mokuba breaks down we'll need to know why." Yami said.

"Fine let's go deal with that stupid king and his neurotic problems. Just make sure his wagons ready to get him out of here when we're finished."

"Fine." Yami said going to check on the wagon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just as Seto was leaving he heard noises and as he opened the door he saw Duke all hot and heavy with some girl. He then remember Yami had told him one of the reasons Ryo left town was Bakura but that the other was he saw Shizuka kissing Duke. Just after Ryo left a few guards had to pry him off of Shizuka cause, they'd seen him attack her, trying to assault her. It was then that several other women came forward claiming he'd gotten drunk and raped them after he'd stalked them claiming he'd watched them from a far and loved them. Seto didn't have a choice but to suspend him from guard duty. Now he was pawing another girl he wondered if maybe Shizuka had just been one of his victims and no one ever knew. As he was walking away, he spotted Joey. He walked over and grabbed his arm.

"M-my king, what the hell are you doing?"

"You really shouldn't cuss at your king and I have a mission for you."

"Another one?"

"Well if you'd rather turn down the job then…"

"No, no I'll do, what's the assignment?"

"Take a look at this!" Seto said opening the door showing Duke all hot and heavy with that girl.

"Man, doesn't that guy ever quit?" Joey asked.

"Now, I'm sure the whole castle knows what happened between Ryo, Mokuba and Malik, right?"

"Yeah and?"

"And I need you to go to town and tell Shizuka about Ryo."

"But why do you want to help him? He kidnapped Mokuba!"

"I am well aware of that." Seto sighed. "Mokuba left on his own, he didn't think we loved him. He knew for a fact that Ryo did. So, he left on his own to be with him. But as you know, he's back now. I don't want Ryo leaving and breaking Mokuba's heart! His break up with Shizuka was part of the problem that led to his leaving. You are to go to town and straighten it out."

"Why do I have to go?"

"I have other things to do, mutt. I don't have time to go fix up broken relationships."

Joey just grumbled and left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As he watched them all leave, Yugi walked up.

"Is there a problem doctor?"

"No, Yugi I was just thinking perhaps I shouldn't have told Master Yami where to find his father."

"Why is that?"

"Quite simple Yugi you see Yami's mother Mistress Jennifer and Master King Gozaburo Kaiba had a love affair that lasted for years."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but you are sworn to secrecy until I say otherwise or I'm dead understand."

"Only if you tell me more."


	24. Chapter 78

"Well for some reason, never made clear to me Master Yami's parents divorced soon after Master Yami was born."

"Wow any ideas, why?"

"Well Mistress Jennifer was often alone. Her husband was captain and head of the royal army. At that time, we were not really at war just at odds, with the neighboring country of Elam Trabia. Sometimes he'd be gone weeks sometimes months at a time! Perhaps that's why the love affair. There must have been something different about her. I mean the late king use to do just about every woman he met. But he stayed with Miss Jennifer a lot longer than most people would think. It was an even-greater surprise when he insisted that they move in to the castle less than a year after she had her child. Some think that since Mistress Queen Anzu couldn't it seemed conceive a child perhaps he was planning to ask the church for a divorce that personally I never believed he would, but then it happened. One year after that the queen had Master Seto. Due to complications, I didn't think it would be possible for her to have another child. Then when she became pregnant with young Mokuba, 12 years later, and after a dozen miscarriages. I told her perhaps we should try some techniques that would make her have another miscarriage. But she was adamant, refusing to do anything, that might make her lose that child. She didn't care about the consequences only the child she was carrying."

"Really, I never heard that. Did you know she'd die if she had Mokuba?"

"Did I know for sure, no. But I did have a deep fear of it. I told this to Mistress Queen Anzu and all but begged and pleaded with her not to go through with the pregnancy. But she told me that she wasn't going to deny this child the right to live. She said if giving her life for the kid was what it took to give him a chance to live then so be it."

"Why though knowing she could die?"

"I can't say Yugi perhaps a mothers love."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto was not having an easy time trying to get all the nitpicky issues out of the way. It was taking all of Seto's will power not to throttle him. It seemed the king thrived on the unimportant details. His current concern if a tree from their land lands on Seto's who takes care of it. Like Seto cared, his opinion who ever gets to it first takes care of it. He didn't see how this made any difference in keeping the peace.

Yami walked by and saw how badly things were going with this king and that Seto would be preoccupied for a while so, he felt he should go see about Mokuba and seeing if he's up for the traveling they planned to do soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just as he got close, he heard.

"Mokuba listen to me, I-I need you to be brave and strong for me. I need you to know I love you…"

Before he could finish, Mokuba shook his head and yelled "NO!"

Yami walked into the doorway as Ryo said, "Mokuba calm down and listen to me."

Mokuba shook his head. "No, No, Nosaka s-said the same t-thing."

"Mokuba…"

Mokuba was crying. "No, Nosaka t-told me to be b-brave before the m-man tied me up and h-hurt her."

"Mokuba." Yami called.

Mokuba turned around and seeing Yami ran and jumped into his arms. Yami held the crying child close.

"D-don't let Ryo die, big brother, p-please."

"Shh…it's okay. I'm sure the doctors doing the best he can. Is there a problem Ryo? The doctor indicated that it was too soon to tell the extend of your injuries."

"Bakura was in earlier just outside the door demanding to know what the doctor thinks is wrong. He thinks it's possible the sword might have clipped my stomach. He said he couldn't be certain but would no more later."

Yami pulled the crying child into the room, sat down in a chair and pulled him into his lap. "Seto told me he mentioned the name Nosaka to Mokuba the other day. He said Mokuba broke down crying. We have to go to that town and we need to know if we can take Mokuba with us. I think we should know what exactly happened. We can't help him otherwise."

"You're right, you have the right to know. I guess I should start at the beginning. It all started…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Joey was riding into town, he spotted Shizuka in a park. He got off and approached her.

"Shizuka?"

Shizuka turned around. "Oh, um Joey isn't it?"

"Yeah I'm surprised, not many people know my name. Mostly I'm known as the kings pet dog."

Shizuka giggled. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Um yeah, you probably haven't heard but there was a fight in the castle a couple of nights ago."

"What does that have to do with me?" Shizuka asked.

"Ryo, he-he came back to the castle and this man tried to kill him and Mokuba. He fought him off."

"Oh, my god; is… is he all right? Is he okay?"

"From what I've heard, he's not doing too hot."

"Can you take me too him, please I want to see him."

"Sure I can do that."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto had finally satisfied the king enough to get him off his back, but he still insisted that they talk through a few other issues. Seto suggested a break, what he didn't say was he was going to kill him if they didn't.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As King Kujaku walked around the gardens outside, he was soon confronted by Ishizu.

"Hello father."

"What?"

"I-Ishizu?"

"I'm impressed I didn't think you still knew my name."

"How could I forget."

"I don't know maybe when you turned you back on us."

"Ishizu, I…"

"Save it father. I'll take this to mean you haven't heard."

"Heard what?"

"That Marik is dead and Malik isn't doing well. He's in the infirmary down below wounded."

"I see I suppose we should return home together with your brothers. We'll take Malik home and get him treated."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Shizuka got off of Joey's horse. "Thank you Joey, I appreciate your help."

"It was nothin' I'm happy to help."

Just as Shizuka left, Serenity came up behind him.

"Hi Joey."

"What? Oh hey sis. So how are your treatments with Yugi going?"

"Slowly but I can see a lot better than I have in years."

"That's great!"

"I know Yugi keeps apologizing for how long it's taking to complete. He says since he's new at healing he's using more healing items and spells to help. Everyday something different happens. At first, it was colors that use to blend together like blue and black are now two different colors again. Oh, I can't wait to tell you all the things he's done. I mean it may be a slow progress and sometimes the only thing different is I can see a cloud or rock I couldn't before. But its improvement."

"That's really great sis. I still have some time off lets go celebrate."

"I'm with you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Shizuka ran downstairs just as Ryo finished telling Yami everything.

"I see so perhaps it'd be the best thing not to take Mokuba back there." Yami said.

"I can't say, but it might be better for him to face it with you and Seto there to help him."

Just then Shizuka bust in and ran over too him grabbing his hand.

"Oh Ryo, I just heard I was so worried when I heard."

"S-Shizuka?" Ryo asked not sure he was really seeing her.

"Come on Mokuba, say goodbye to Ryo we have to get going."

"Okay big b-brother." Mokuba said walking over to Ryo. "G-get well soon big brother." Then he kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Mokuba."

Mokuba smiled then turned and grabbed Yami's hand and left. "D-do you really think Ryo w-will be okay b-big brother?"

"I hope so, Mokuba. I hope so."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later Yami saw the king leaving with Malik and went to talk to Seto.

"Seto, why, why are you allowing Malik to leave?"

"That king it seems is his father. He said he'd take care of him. I don't like it but if it will get that king off of my back and out of my hair I'm willing to do just about anything short of killing him to get rid of him."

Yami laughed. "Well we need to talk, I found out more about what Ryo knows happened to Mokuba."


	25. Chapter 79

"What are you doing here, Shizuka?"

"Joey came and told me what happened."

"Why did he do that?"

"You mean you didn't send for me?"

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, I'm, sorry. I guess I was hoping that you'd forgiven me. I honestly didn't cheat on you Ryo."

"So why did you come here? Come to beg for forgiveness? A little late for apologies, don't you think?"

"That's not what I came here for!" She cried out in grief. "I told you before, I didn't cheat on you!"

"So you came here to lie to tell me, I didn't see what I did? If that's all you came to say, then don't, I'm not in the mood for it."

"Damn it, Ryo listen! You refused to listen to me four months ago. You walked away from me. I tried to explain but you wouldn't listen! Well this time you're going to listen to me, since you can't walk away from me." Shizuka spat sitting down on the bed next to him. "I was waiting for you, then he showed up. Without a word, he came up and before I realized what was happening he had me thrown down on the bench and was on top of me kissing me! When he started grouping me, I was shocked, then I was brought to my senses, I bit his tongue and pushed him away! I told him I was in a relationship with you. He didn't care. He asked what you had that he didn't. I told him you had qualities he didn't honor and respect. I had never spent any true time with him, I never understood why he thought I'd care about him like that but he was drunk! But no matter what I said, he just wouldn't listen. The last thing I wanted was for him to touch me!"

"Really, I saw your hands on his chest and grabbing his shirt as he groped at you. Why is it you sat there a few minutes letting him put his hands all over you, and not do anything about it? You claim shock but you had to have enjoyed something for that long. I wasn't going to stand there all night and watch someone I thought cared about me let some guy paw her and show no signs of fighting back. We've been through all of this before Shizuka. I don't see how any thing has changed in the four months since I left."

Shizuka began to cry again, though trying not to. "I was shocked, stunned really. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before. I couldn't believe it was happening then. My mind was racing as to what to do. You have to know I never enjoyed it, I wanted you there, Ryo. I love you. I told you this then and I'll tell you again! I never cheated! If I had wanted to be with Duke rather than with you, do you think, I'd have asked you there? If I had wanted to break up with you or make you jealous wouldn't it have been better to wait till you showed up. I never knew you had even showed up till, I found the flowers."

"I…I don't know Shizuka. I really want to believe you."

"I've missed you. You know why I came here. I came here because I heard you were hurt and I wanted to see if I could make you feel better."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did." Shizuka whispered leaning down and kissing him.

Ryo started crying and broke the kiss.

Shizuka sighed. "You still don't believe me?"

"I'm sorry...it's not that I don't believe you. Actually for the first time I think I actually do."

"Then what's wrong?"

"While I was gone I met someone her name was Nosaka."

"I see. So, you can't forgive me so you just go out and get together with the first woman you met?"

"No, actually I had no interest in dating anyone after I broke up with you. She was Mokuba's teacher that's all. Then after about a month she asked me out. I was nervous I wasn't sure I really wanted to risk dating again. But I decided to chance it. It was one date…."

"One date and you call that a relationship?"

"No, actually we spent time together with Mokuba at a carnival. That's what brought us closer. We both cared for Mokuba. We started dating more steadily for the next few months."

"Then why, why did you return? I mean it's obvious she didn't make a mistake like I did, by trusting that you cared about me."

"I did care about you Shizuka! I still do. It's just that you were the first person I'd ever really dated. My aunt always told me not to bother with dating or girls there'd plenty of time for that in the future. I just never had the chance to meet or date anyone before you."

"I never really dated either before you. I'd been on a date or two but nothing serious." She said and kissed him again.

"I…I can't Shizuka not now."

"You still want her don't you? Why did you come back there then?"

"Shizuka, you don't understand."

"I understand you'd rather that new bitch over me!" Shizuka said getting up and starting towards the door.

Ryo sighed. "Shizuka, Nosaka's dead."

Shizuka stopped and turned around with a horrified look on her face. "What…did…you…say?" she asked slowly.

"A man tried to kill Mokuba. Poor kid, it seems for some reason lots of people want him dead."

"But how, how did she die?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Shizuka thought about it. "Yes, I do."

"Nosaka wanted to protect Mokuba, from what Mokuba's told me, when the man threatened to kill him she agreed to do what he wanted in exchange for the boy's life."

"Wow, she was so brave. I'm sorry about what I said."

"It's all right Shizuka, I understand."

"So, um what exactly happened any idea?"

"From what I've been able to get out of the boy the man raped her and threatened to rape the boy."

"Why, what could he have done to him?"

"Nothing just the way it was I suppose. From what I've heard he had been tied up outside the entire time."

"Poor kid."

"Yes, Nosaka confronted the man for wanting to do that."

"Was she nuts!"

"Perhaps, but it did cost her. He raped her again then slit her throat."

"Poor kid, to have to hear all of that."

"Not just him. Her brother was the one who found her after."

"I…I don't have any siblings but that must have been horrible."

"It was and for me when I learned, Shizuka do you think, at least for now we can take things slowly? I'm not sure I could handle being in a relationship right now."

Shizuka kissed him. "I'm sorry, we can go as slow or as fast as you want."

"Thank you." Ryo said and kissed her back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Yami discussed what Ryo had said and decided to go with Ryo's suggestion and help Mokuba work through his problems. They soon had everything packed and ready to go. They went the long way around, which doing that cost you another half a days ride, to get to the next country. It normally takes two days of straight riding and only a few minutes of rest here and there. There was a small village that welcomed travelers who journeyed off the beaten path to stay in a hotel. If you didn't go the long way then you had to sleep either on the ground or in nearby caves. There were no villages and few houses along the way. Seto and Yami didn't feel like spending the night outside so felt it best just to take the extra time to stay in the near by village where they could also hopefully get directions to the trail that led to the mountain trail. Since few ever went there.

The next morning they were heading off again but as they got to the fork in the road they'd been told to look for when asking directions, they found one blocked off. There was a sign that said simply due to recent rains the mud made carriage travel nearly impossible. Any that wished to go to the mountain would have to go by horseback.

Soon they arrived into town and after a bit of asking around they found the house, they were looking for.

"Varon, you and Alister stay out here. Varon would you mind keeping an eye on Mokuba. I'm not exactly sure what all we're going to be discussing in there but I think it's best if he waits out here.

"Not at all, sir it'd be my pleasure." Varon said.

Seto bent down next to Mokuba. "Mokuba I'm not sure what Yami's father's like but just for safety reasons I'd like you to play out here with your baby dragon. Varon will stay close by in case you need anything. Be careful not to lose your baby dragon."

"I won't I promise big brother."

Seto stood up and ruffled his hair. "Good boy."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami knocked not sure what to expect.

"Yes, can I help you?" The man who answered the door asked.

"Are you Ross Atemu?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Yami Atemu. My mother was Jennifer Atemu."

"Jennie now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Please come in have a seat. Now what is it I can do for you?"

"Well you see I…I'm not real sure what to ask. I came here looking for my father."

"So, your little Yami all grown up, I guess I didn't register that when you told me your name. But you look a lot like you mother. How is she?"

"She disappeared when I was 2. One day she was there the next she said goodbye and was never seen again."

"You lie!" Ross said standing over Yami.

"Hey, now wait just a second! My brother doesn't lie!" Seto said defending Yami.

"Easy Seto, it's all right."

"I wasn't aware Jennie had another child after we split." Ross said sitting back down.

Yami got Seto settled down. "She didn't, Seto is the son of the late queen."

"So, she finally had a kid after all. What makes you think he's your brother?"

"My mother always told me we were. I never truly knew why. All I knew was Yami was to be and is my personal advisor." Seto said.

"Well then I guess I was right." Ross said.

"Right about what?" Yami asked.

"Your mother was top maid in that castle till after you were born, then suddenly she's second to the lady-in-waiting. When your mother came to me and told me she was pregnant I believed her and believed it was mine."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Seto asked.

"You didn't know? She was having a love affair with your father. The late Master King Gozaburo Kaiba."

"What?" Seto and Yami asked stunned.

"Yes, your mother didn't think I knew. But the whole town practically knew, though no one would admit it."

"So what are you saying?" Yami asked.

"Quite simple really, after you were born I got to thinking about the time you would have been conceived and things just didn't add up."

Seto swallowed nervously. "What kind of things."

"Well, around that time I was home very little I was performing top secret mission. I was told to never discuss it not even now. So I've often wondered if you were even mine to begin with."


	26. Chapter 80

"So, are you saying that Gozaburo was my father?"

"Can I swear that you're not my son no all I can say is that it's a strong possibility."

"That would explain it." Seto said.

"Earlier you said that I lied when I told you that my mother disappeared, why?"

"We fought over whether or not you were truly mine, but more over her affair. I told her we couldn't be together unless she stopped the affair. She told me that she wouldn't, he was paying her rent so that we could not only continue to live in that house but make all the upgrades we'd been planning. Add-ons so that in the future when we had kids there'd be room for them. The house was originally had only one bedroom. She said he was also was going to promote her. She said that the money I made wasn't going to be enough to support our children. Not to mention that I rarely sent the money I made home. I couldn't blame your mother for doing what I myself did on more than one occasion. Just after you were born, she announced she got the promotion to be the queen's second lady-in-waiting. But since she was, only second she took orders from the first lady-in-waiting. We decided to break up and divorce. I moved here when you were 2. Your mother was very devoted to you. I don't care what anyone tells you, your mother would never abandon you! She loved you heart and soul. She'd fight tooth and nail against anyone who'd bother you. I just can't believe she'd up and leave you."

"All I know is she gave me a bracelet, hugged me and said goodbye. That's all I really remember. I never forgot it."

"I see that bracelet must have been the one her great-grandfather gave to her. It was her prized possession. She often told me she was going to give it to you someday when you were old enough to hear the story of how he got it."

"But then why did she give it to me then and why did she leave if she felt that way?" Yami asked.

"Perhaps it was true and you were his son."

"But I still don't understand what difference that makes." Yami said.

"Perhaps he either sent your mother away or…"

"Or had her killed." Seto finished. "I knew my father was a cold hearted bastard but I never thought he was capable of murder."

"You think Gozaburo had my mother killed?" Yami asked.

"I can only tell you that she loved you that's all."

"Why would he have her killed?" Yami asked.

"I wish I could answer that. But I don't know the answer."

"I see can you tell me the story of the bracelet then?"

"Certainly." Ross said and began to relay the story of the bracelet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile outside Mokuba was playing when an old enemy of Ryo's showed up.

"Hey, your Ryo's kid, aren't you?"

Mokuba looked up and saw Amelda the guard that tried to prevent Ryo from getting to him.

Varon stepped up. "Can I help you?"

"No, I'm just looking for that brat's brother. We have a score to settle."

"What did he do?"

"He gave me a black eye and an official reprimand from the princess!"

"R-Ryo's n-not here." Mokuba said hiding behind Varon.

"Well lucky for him then isn't it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

About an hour later, Yami and Seto said their goodbyes and walked outside.

"Mokuba come on." Seto called.

Varon set Mokuba down from the wall he had placed him on. Mokuba then ran over to Seto.

Ross walked out with a box. "This was your mother's. It was her grandmothers. Your grandfather gave that ring to her the day he proposed. Your grandmother was devastated when he died. She gave that ring to your mother before she died."

"Wow its beautiful." Yami said.

"It's a pure diamond. Your grandfather went and dug for the diamond himself."

Seto with Mokuba hanging off his arm walked over. "Wow that's a big diamond."

Yami was showing it to him, Mokuba was trying to see when Ross noticed him.

"Well hello there." Ross said bending down next to Mokuba.

Mokuba however only moved behind Seto still clutching his arm.

Yami sighed, "You'll have to excuse him. He's extremely shy around strangers."

Seto squeezed the boy's hand. "It's all right Mokuba, it's okay. He wont hurt you."

Ross only smiled, "It's all right." He said as he stood up. "He's a cute kid." Then he looked at Seto. "Is he yours?"

"He's our little brother." Seto said.

"You mean the queen had two children?"

Yami sighed. "Yes, but sadly she didn't survive long enough to meet him."

'What does that mean?' Mokuba wondered.

"I see, a shame. Well I can see the two of you have taken very good care of him."

Seto and Yami just smiled. No reason to go over their history.

"Well I best let you be on your way. Take care of yourselves. Goodbye little one." Ross said going back into the house.

Mokuba felt a little bad not saying anything, but after everything that has happened to him, it made him very easily spooked by strangers.

"Well I guess we should head out. Are you ready kiddo?"

Mokuba had been thinking ever since Yami said they were coming here and Ryo said he should face up to what happened. He thought long and hard about it and decided that he would try. At least he knew Seto and Yami would be with him so he'd be safe. Plus Varon and Alister were a bonus. "Yeah, I'm r-ready big brother. Seto?"

"What's up kid?"

"C-can we go visit Nosaka's grave?"

"Do you want to?"

Mokuba nodded tears threatening to fall.

"We don't have to." Seto said.

"N-no I w-want to."

"Then why don't we buy some flowers?"

"Can we?"

"Sure." Seto said. "Yami, Mokuba wants to visit his friends grave. You want to stay here or go with us?"

"There's nothing more for me here." Yami said taking Mokuba's hand. "Let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They arrived at the flower shop and started looking over everything.

"I'm Keith the owner and operator, may I help you find something?"

"Yes, a friend of Mokuba's here…" Seto started putting his hand on Mokuba's head, "died recently and we were looking for some nice flowers he could put on the grave."

The man looked at Mokuba and recognized him. "You're the little boy who Sir Tristan saved. The one who Nosaka was looking after."

Mokuba nodded.

"How do you know that?" Yami asked.

"Are you kidding it was all over town. It was even rumored that the man was hired by the kid's brother to do away with them both. Especially after they disappeared into the night after he was accused of beating the kid."

Seto was angry. "Ryo never beat him! I took them both in away from the hostile environment that got the kid beaten. We neglected them, they left and came here." Seto said.

"Ryo nearly give his life to protect Mokuba! He's currently hospitalized due to another hired killer. So if Ryo had wanted Mokuba to die, why would he defend him?" Yami asked.

"I…I'm sorry I was only going by rumors."

"Well now you can put a stop to the rumors with the facts!" Seto said.

"Yes, yes of course." Keith said turning around and handing a plant to Mokuba. "It's a pink rose bush. They were Nosaka's favorites. Why not plant it next to her grave."

Mokuba looked at Seto. "C-can I?"

"What do you think?" Seto asked Yami.

"I don't see the harm a little usual but I say let the kid do it."

"What do we owe you?"

"Nothing, Nosaka was well loved around here. It was a tragedy what happened."

Seto didn't argue and they left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After Mokuba had gotten the bush planted, they heard a voice call out.

"What do you think you're doing there?"

Mokuba looked up and was surprised to see Tristan.

"Sorry we didn't know it was illegal to plant a flower." Seto said.

"No, it's not, I…I just I didn't realize that's what you were doing." Tristan said. As he placed the flowers on the grave, he looked up and saw Mokuba. "M-Mokuba?" he asked confused.

Mokuba nodded and leaned back against Yami who placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I don't understand. What are you doing here? Who are these people? Where's Ryo?"

Mokuba sighed and put his hands on Yami's.

"And you are?" Seto asked.

"I happen to be a friend of that kid and his brother and I demand to know what you are doing here with Mokuba!"

"I guess Ryo took what I said that time and used it when he came here with Mokuba."

"What are talking about Seto?" Yami asked moving his hands to Mokuba's chest.

"When I first met Ryo, I commented that Mokuba was his brother. When he told me no, I told him that I thought so since his hair style is similar to Mokuba's."

"That does make sense." Yami said.

"This is T-Tristan. Nosaka's brother." Mokuba said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your sister she was brave." Yami said.

"Yes, she was, so Ryo really did kidnap Mokuba like they say." Tristan said. "I thought he was telling the truth I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe he loved that kid."

Seto was trying to keep his anger in check when he said. "First lets get the record straight. So, that you can help put a stop to vicious rumors, we've heard are going around! Mokuba was adopted years ago by another family they were the ones that beat him! Ryo was his neighbor and only friend. Someone who looked after him and basically the only person to truly give a damn about him! He took care of him the best way he knew how. He couldn't take him away without getting into trouble and no way to support the kid. Then I came along and took them both away from there and we all started a new life. Yami and I well we screwed up. We neglected them, they left and came here to start a life together." Seto said.

"Seto's right. Ryo is currently in the infirmary because the man that tried to kill Mokuba here had a brother that tried to kill him at our place. If that's not love and devotion, I don't know what is. Mokuba has us and he has Ryo. We are all his brothers. I don't care what people say, Ryo is as much Mokuba's brother as we are." Yami said.

"I see I understand now. I'm glad to see that Mokuba has a nice family."

The four of them then went back to what was left of Nosaka's house. And both Mokuba and Tristan told what they could of that night. It was hard and painful but it seemed to help do them both some good and helped Yami and Seto to understand how to help Mokuba a little better.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Soon they were saying their goodbyes and on their way to the mountain. Yami's father had given them maybes and possibles. Nothing concrete. The only way to know for certain was to know if the rod was responding to emotion or if it was really, trying to tell them that Gozaburo was Yami's father.

Seto had figured out a possible reason why Yami's mother may have been killed. He was afraid to tell Yami. Afraid it'd only hurt him more. He also wondered what would become of their relationship and who rightfully had the throne if it turned out to be true!


	27. Chapter 81

They went to the local blacksmith to rent a couple of horses. Alister was to stay with the carriage while Varon came with them.

"Okay so we should get four horses and…" Seto started when Mokuba tugged on his shirt. Seto looked down, "What is it kiddo?"

"R-Ryo said he w-was going to get m-me riding lesson b-but he told me he c-couldn't find anyone who w-would do it."

"Then you can ride with Yami, since you've done it before." Seto said going inside to get the horses. He rented three and left them with Yami while he paid for them.

While Seto was gone, Yami lifted Mokuba up on to Seto's horse and then climbed up on his own.

Seto came back and was surprised to see the kid on his horse. "Yami is there a reason Mokuba is on my horse and not yours?"

"He should ride with you Seto, you've not had a chance to."

"Any particular reason?"

"No, I just think he'd like to ride with you."

Seto decided not to argue and climbed up behind Mokuba. Soon they were on their way to the mountain. They could see what they had meant by muddy. Their horses almost got stuck a time or two. They were glad now they didn't just bring the carriage.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They soon arrived and found it odd that there was a door in the side of a mountain. Seto carefully knocked.

A young woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"We came here looking for a man named Dartz Akunadin." Seto said.

"All depends on what you want him for."

Yami held up the millennium rod. "We need to know if this is still working correctly or if something's wrong with it. We were told that Dartz is a direct descendant of the creators of a fake one we possess."

"I see, we get a lot of weirdo's that come up here. Some come here just because they want to see my grandfather to laugh at him because he has one blue eye and one gold. My name is Krystyn Akunadin, please come in." Krystyn said leading them down a long tunnel.

Mokuba held Seto's hand and clung tightly to his arm with the other. The place was rather warm and there were all kinds of carvings on the wall that with the only light from torches along the wall it made them eerie looking and almost lifelike. As they went down a new tunnel, the new ones almost seemed to jump out at you. Mokuba's shirt accidentally caught on a rock that extended from the floor, spooking the kid even more. He yelped causing everyone to look at him. He broke away from Seto only to come between him and Yami grabbing both their hands.

"I had the same reactions to the carvings when my parents left me here. They said that I had a gift, that I should live here and learn. I was a few years younger than he is. We're almost there it won't be much longer." Krystyn said.

Seto and Yami kept a tight grip on the boy, especially when they past a couple of lava pits.

"Doesn't it get hot in here?" Seto asked.

"What? Oh no, not at all. Some people think we're cold blooded because the heat means nothing to us. Perhaps it's the magic within us; perhaps it's something else. No one really knows. But my family has lived in and around this volcano for centuries."

Soon they came in to a room where the heat was stifling yet the man sat there as if it was nothing.

"Grandfather. These men are the holders of the millennium rod they seek your guidance."

"Thank you Krystyn that will be all. Perhaps you should take the child to your playroom it's much more suited for people such as their selves."

"Hi, what's your name?" Krystyn asked as she bent down to Mokuba's level.

"Mokuba." Something about Krystyn made him comfortable around her. He wasn't scared of her at all.

"Well Mokuba I have a few new games I've be dieing to find someone to play with. Grandfather hasn't felt up to it."

Mokuba looked at Seto and Yami. "C-can I?"

"You're sure it will be no trouble?" Yami asked.

"No, no trouble at all." Krystyn said.

"All right then kiddo, be careful where you walk and stay close to Krystyn." Seto said.

"I w-will big brother." Mokuba said taking Krystyn's hand.

"Now, what appears to be the problem?"

"Well this rod, I've heard it reacts to emotion. I was always told Yami was my brother. Even though we were also told that, it was just what we should think of ourselves as such. Until now we never believed we could truly be related."

"Now, you believe that it is possible for you two to be related."

"Yes, that's why we came here. We wanted to see if the rod was reacting to my emotions or if Yami's really my brother." Seto said.

"I see. May I see the object?"

Yami held the rod out for the man. The man soon started chanting and after a few moments spoke.

"It is not the rod. Though it does react to emotion if someone is not of your bloodline emotion or no, it would not allow that person to hold it."

"So, you're saying that Yami is my brother?"

"That is exactly what I am telling you. You may leave now. I will send your child out to you."

Seto and Yami were confused until suddenly they found themselves outside. Soon Krystyn and Mokuba appeared.

Then Krystyn disappeared.

"Well I guess that explains it. You really are my brother. I guess that might also explain why my…I mean our father had your mother killed."

"What do you mean Seto?"

"Our father often told me that the oldest son is always the first inline for the throne."

Yami gasped. "So he had my mother killed to prevent her from ever telling anyone that I was his son, he must have known."

"That's what I'm thinking. He didn't want to give you what is rightfully yours to have."

"What is that Seto?"

"The throne."


	28. Chapter 82

"Seto what are you saying?"

"I'd say its clear. Gozaburo didn't want you to become king. So, your mother must have said or done something that made him think she was going to tell people that you were his child. In which case he would have to explain to the public that he had an affair with a maid and had a child by her… now her child not the queens would be the new king."

"Hmmm…I suppose that does make sense. I was never supposed to be born. I was to never know the truth. That's why he smacked my hand to stop me from touching the rod. If that man that we met today really was my father, then Gozaburo would have had no fear in my touching the rod. It would have shocked me. He didn't want anyone to see that I could hold it. He didn't want anyone to see the truth."

"Maybe you did touch it another time and just don't remember. Remember Ross said that your mother told him you were his. Maybe she thought that was the truth at the time. Perhaps you touched the rod and your mother saw this."

"I bet your right. She saw I could touch it and realized that she was wrong. I wasn't Ross' son but Gozaburo's and confronted him. Maybe that's what got her killed."

"I'm sorry Yami. Gozaburo had no right to deny you a chance at the throne."

"What do you mean, Seto?"

"I mean you are the rightful king. When we get back I'll correct the mistake my father made."

But before Yami could say anything, Mokuba tugged on Seto's jacket.

"What is it kiddo?" Seto asked.

"I t-thought Yami was your big brother."

Seto smiled took the boy's hand, walked over and sat down on a big rock, pulling the kid into his lap. "You see Mokuba we always thought Yami was like you at first, just thought of as family. Now we know Yami is just like you."

"W-what you mean big brother?"

"Seto we never got around to finishing our discussion about who he is."

"Oh right I forgot we were interrupted. Okay you know we've been searching for our little brother, right?"

Mokuba nodded.

Yami bent down and placed his hands on Mokuba's that were in his lap. "Mokuba when Seto said… that is…what he was about to say was that we don't need to look for him anymore because we already found him."

Mokuba was confused. "B-but I haven't seen him."

They both laughed a little confusing Mokuba that much more as he looked between them.

"Mokuba we don't need to look for him anymore because you are the little brother we've been searching for." Seto said.

"I am?" Mokuba questioned.

"Yes, Mokuba. That necklace your doll wears was a gift Seto gave to our little brother the last time we saw him."

"R-really?" Mokuba asked.

Seto squeezed him tight and kissed his head. "Yes, Mokuba we are very serious. You are the one we've been searching for all along. I rejected the idea because basically I didn't believe it'd be that easy, that you'd come to me not the other way around. But you are the one we've been looking for. So, what do you say to going home? Then you can start opening up your birthday gifts. Even though is 4 months late."

"R-Really you still have them?" Mokuba asked not understanding why they kept them.

"Mokuba we never truly gave up all hope of your coming home to us." Yami said.

"H-honestly?"

Seto scooped the boy up and put him on his horse. "Honestly."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They returned to town and returned the horses. Then made certain their carriage was in shape for the ride back and soon started on their way home. They then decided to again take the long way again, so that they could stay in the hotel in that village that they past and stayed in a few nights before. There were too many rumors about people disappearing who rode at night. But most of the rumors say it happens more often during a full and new moon. Their first night through it was a night of a new moons and tonight was a full moon. They got to town and after putting the carriage up went to see about renting a couple of rooms.

"Greetings can I help you?" The man at the counter asked.

"Yes, we'd like 4 rooms please." Seto said.

"I'm sorry sir, but on nights of a full and new moon this place fills up quickly. I'm afraid I have only two rooms available."

"Well what are the sizes of the beds?" Yami asked.

"Well almost all the rooms come with two beds. There are a few that have one large bed."

"What do think Seto? Varon and Alister can share one room. We could share the other. Mokuba insists on sleeping close to you anyway so with two beds it wouldn't really matter. You and Mokuba take one I'll take the other."

"That's fine."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the castle, Shizuka and Bakura were nervously waiting outside Ryo's room. Ryo had slipped into a coma earlier and the doctor was still with him.

Serenity arrived to meet Yugi for her daily treatment when she ran into Joey.

"Joey."

"Serenity…what… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my daily treatments with Yugi. Would you walk me down there?"

"I'd love to sis but I'm about to go on duty."

"Please Joey!"

"Fine, you win let's go." Joey said as Serenity wrapped her arms around his.

As they got closer, they soon ran into Yugi but could also hear crying.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Joey asked.

"Dr. Solomon said that he doesn't expect Ryo to live through the night."

"Can't you do something Yugi?" Serenity asked.

"Me, what can I do?"

"Your healing Serenity she can see again. You gotta help him. That kid of the kings will literally be devastated, if he dies. And if that kid is upset then the king will be upset and that will only make it that much worse for everyone around. For when the kings in a foul mood watch out, you'll be lucky if he doesn't take your head off. And I mean that literally!" Joey said.

"Please Yugi you can't just stand around and let someone die when you know you can help them!"

Yugi sighed. "But how? Dr. Solomon doesn't know I'm treating anyone with magic. He's forbidden me to."

"I can take care of that." Joey said grabbing Yugi's arm. "Bakura."

"What do you want Katsuya, shouldn't you be on duty?"

"Yeah well I've heard a rumor that you and you're brother have kinda made up for lost time."

"Is there a point you're trying to make?"

"Well I don't remember if I told ya this or not but my sister here was going blind."

"I believe I heard something like that. What's the point?"

"The point is thanks to Yugi here she's getting better. I know you're one of those that don't like believing or relying on magic. But I'm telling ya. He can do it."

Bakura narrowed his eyes at Joey. "Dr. Solomon is there no hope of saving Ryo?"

"No, we would have had to moved him to a hospital but the nearest true hospital that could deal with his injuries is in Cascadia."

"I've heard their king is a wako." Joey said.

"Joey that's not very nice." Serenity scolded.

"Actually I've heard the same thing, Ryo told me he wanted to send Mokuba away simply because he hates children but I've also heard that he has like four of his own." Shizuka said.

"That is strange." Serenity said. "Hi, my name is Serenity, I'm Joey's sister."

"I'm Shizuka, I help my grandfather run the toy store in town."

"Enough chatter. Doctor are you saying you can't do something for Ryo?" Bakura asked.

"I'm afraid to operate with out the proper medicine and know how to properly handle blood. I never sent him to Cascadia because that's a least a week's ride from here and I feared the ride alone could kill him. I begged the Master King Gozaburo to do something, make a hospital here, but he refused."

"Have you ever asked King Kaiba? I mean he can be a royal pain and all always calling me a dog, but I'm sure if you asked him…"

"No, I haven't, I'm not sure there are enough skilled people to do the job if we did."

"You never know till you ask." Joey said.

"Yes, your right." Dr. Solomon said.

"Fine, if nothing else can be done then you get in there and heal my brother!" Bakura said.

"Sir, I'm not certain that's such a good idea." Dr. Solomon said.

"Did you or did you not just tell me that he's going to die while we just sit around and watch?" Bakura asked.

"Well…." Dr. Solomon started.

"Well nothing! I am not going to just stand around here and do nothing and let my brother die when there's a chance he could be healed. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain by allowing this!"

"Very well." Dr. Solomon said.

"I'll just get a few healing items and be right back." Yugi said.

Joey followed. "You okay Yugi, you don't look so good."

"No, I'm not Joey. What is going to happen if I fail? What if I can't do this? What if I can't heal him?"

"Now that's no way to talk I know I may be considered only the kings pet dog, but I have confidence that someday the king will grant me knighthood! Everyone tells me I'm stupid that it'll never happen. But you gotta keep the faith! You can do this Yugi you just got to believe."

"Thank you Joey. I believe I can do it now."

Yugi went into the room and placed lots of healing items on and around Ryo. Then he started to chant.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

While this was happening, Mokuba had a dream.

"Hello, Mokuba."

Mokuba smiled and ran to the person who called him. "Ryo!"

Ryo bent down and hugged the little boy tight. "I'm sorry Mokuba, I did my best but now it's time for me to join Nosaka."

Mokuba shook his head and hugged his neck tightly. "No, you can't go, you can't leave me big brother!"

Ryo pulled the boy up. "You don't need me. You have Seto and Yami and they love you more than life itself. They love you as much as I do if not more so."

"P-please don't go Ryo, I'll j-join you."

Ryo smiled and kissed his forehead. "No, you won't. You could never do that to Seto and Yami. You love them too much to hurt them by leaving them again, this time forever."

"But I d-don't want you to go."

Ryo smiled and touched their necklaces together. Suddenly Ryo felt weak, hugged the boy tight and then kissed his forehead. "Good bye Mokuba."

"RYO!" Mokuba screamed. Then he suddenly shot up in bed still calling out, which woke Seto and Yami.

Seto sat up and wrapped his arms around the boy. "What's wrong Mokuba?"

"R-Ryo c-came to me and said he was going to join Nosaka."

Yami moved to sit on the bed and help Seto to calm him down. "Easy kid, it's all right. I have faith in Ryo. He won't leave you. He's strong he'll make it through."

"Y-you think so?" Mokuba asked.

"No, Mokuba I don't think so, I know so." Seto said.

Mokuba smiled and snuggled against Seto and soon fell asleep.

"I just hope Ryo does make it through. The poor kid's had enough tragedy in his life already." Seto said.

"Yes, first this Nosaka dies to protect him…" Yami started.

"If he loses Ryo to, we may lose him." Seto said hugging the boy tight.

"I'm afraid you may be right Seto. I don't believe he could really kill himself physically but emotionally he'd be dead, no longer wanting to risk getting hurt. He's already skittish around strangers. This will only make it worse. He won't trust anyone."

"At this point all we can do is pray he lives. We'd better get back to sleep and get back to the castle as soon as possible."

"Agreed." Yami said.


	29. Chapter 83

Back at the castle, Yugi was doing his best but was failing.

"I…I need more power." Yugi said.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Shizuka said. "I have to do something!" she stormed in and grabbed Ryo's hand.

They could all now see the healing items were glowing brighter.

"I'm with Shizuka." Joey said going in and placing a hand on Ryo's shoulder.

"I'll help too." Serenity said placing her hand on Ryo's leg.

Again, the items seemed to grow even brighter. Yugi rubbed his hands together, moved from Ryo's side and placed his hands lightly on the side of his head just above his ears.

Dr. Solomon couldn't believe it. He knew Yugi had been practicing magic and wanted to start healing patients but I didn't know he'd ever actually healed anyone before. He felt that if he lent his support to Yugi maybe that would help. So, he walked in and put his hand on Ryo's other leg.

Bakura watched and saw the items were all glowing but it still didn't look like it was enough. After watching a few minutes, he saw Ryo's breathing was slowing. He knew he should have realized Ryo wasn't a child anymore sooner but it's hard to change. He rarely spent time with him growing up and when he did Ryo use to hang off his arm. He remembered Ryo stopped when he was 8 when he snapped at him to stop hanging off of him and to stop hanging around him! Now that he's realized that he's not a child and needs his support, he's just going to turn his back on him! He can't do that. He promised himself after seeing Ryo fight that he wanted to train him to fight better.

Ryo's back arced and collapsed not breathing.

Bakura gasped and walked in and put his hand in Ryo's. Suddenly Ryo took a gasp of breath as all the items glowed even brighter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Seto, Yami and Mokuba returned home.

Seto turned. "Alister I need you to go to town and get the lawyer and Varon you need to get the high priest that performs the crowning ceremonies."

They both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't just stand there and stare get moving." Seto said.

"Seto c-can I go s-see about Ryo?" Mokuba asked.

"In a minute Mokuba."

"Seto, what are doing?" Yami asked.

"In regards to what?" Seto asked.

"The lawyer, the high priest?"

"The lawyer so that we can make you official a member of the family."

"What?"

"Yami you heard what the man said, he said you're my brother by blood. That the best news I've ever heard. Once the lawyer is here, all we have to do is sign a few papers and the three of us are officially a family. It'll be recorded and you can even take on my last name. As for the high priest, I already told you, father had no right not to give you the throne. It rightfully belongs to you."

"Seto I'm not sure if I want any of that."

Seto was stunned. "What? You don't want to part of the family. Yami we had this discussion."

"That was before we knew we were related by blood. This is all too much. One minute I'm alone no family now I discover that I'm really related to you and Mokuba."

"I don't see the difference. Why would you ever think you were alone? I've always been here for you."

"Seto I was raised to be your advisor not to be king and there is a great deal of difference. As for us, I knew you were always there. But I still felt lost and alone inside. Whether my moms dead or alive it doesn't matter she's gone."

"So, she's gone, I was lost, alone and afraid when the doctor told me my mom died after giving birth to Mokuba."

'Seto's mom died because of me?' Mokuba thought. 'That must have been what Yami meant when he said Seto's mom didn't survive having me.'

"But Yami you helped me through all of that. You helped me to realize that I wasn't alone. I had family, I had you and Mokuba; even after we lost Mokuba, I still had you, now you're telling me you don't want to be a part of it." Seto bent down picked Mokuba up and left.

Yami was speechless. "I'm sorry Seto, I didn't realize I'd hurt you. I guess it's different for him. He had parents, I didn't. Even Mokuba was his and still is. I mean the kid loves me but I can still see a much stronger bond between the two. I mean their full brother's. I know now that I'm only half. Is this where I truly belong?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto set Mokuba down to let the kid run on ahead to Ryo's room downstairs in the infirmary.

Mokuba ran into the room and not seeing Ryo in the room ran back and threw his arms around Seto crying. Seto dragged the kid to Ryo's room and frowned not seeing anyone there. 'Oh, god tell me he didn't die this kid can't take any more deaths due to him.'

Just then, Seto looked up and smiled as Bakura and Shizuka came in from outside wheeling Ryo in a wheelchair he taped Mokuba on the shoulder. "Mokuba look behind you."

Mokuba turned around, ran and jumped into Ryo's arms.

"Hey watch it kid, he's still recovering." Bakura scolded.

Ryo smiled and kept a tight grip on the kid. "No, its all right Bakura he's not hurting anything."

"I w-was a-af-afraid I'd l-lose you big b-brother."

"It's all right now, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." Ryo said trying to sooth the kid rubbing his back.

"Here." Seto said handing Ryo a letter.

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

"Don't know it was from Tristan. Mokuba told us he was Nosaka's brother."

"Yes, but what's with the letter."

"Tristan said that it was a letter he found a few days ago in his mailbox. He said he didn't know why she was mailing letters but he wanted me to give it to you, he said he felt you should read it."

"I see. Mokuba sit up for me."

Mokuba sat up and sat down in Ryo's lap.

Ryo looked at it. "Bakura um…"

"What?"

"Could we go in to the room and you tell me what it says?"

"I wasn't aware you couldn't read." Seto said.

"Oh no, I can I just can't read cursive writing."

"So, if you can't read it, then you can't write it either."

"No, why?"

"You didn't leave us any note from Mokuba to us did you?" Seto asked.

"What? No, I guess I should have."

"Is something wrong?" Shizuka asked.

"No, you get better fast, Ryo. That kid's going to be a handful for the rest of us, if you don't get better fast. Mokuba try not to tire Ryo out too much."

"Okay, big brother."

As Seto walked away, he was confused. 'I don't understand. Mokuba couldn't read or write so he couldn't have written that letter. Ryo can't read or write cursive so he couldn't have done it either. Since Mai and Isis didn't know Mokuba had even left the castle, I know it wasn't one of them. So, if Mokuba didn't do it and Ryo didn't do it. Then exactly who did?'


	30. Chapter 84

As Seto came upstairs, he ran into the high priest.

"You wished to see me your majesty?"

"Yes, Seth. I need you to arrange a crowning ceremony."

"Sire?"

Seto sighed. "It has recently been discovered that Master Yami is really my brother by blood. My father was his as well. As such he is the oldest, therefore he is the rightful king."

"Shall I set up a meeting with the royal tailors for an official fitting?"

"Yes, inform Master Yami when its been scheduled."

"Yes, my king."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami was just walking and thinking. 'What am I going to do. How could I say that to Seto! He probably hates me. But its just so confusing, one minute Seto and I are just best friends and feel as close as brothers. Now not only does it seem we're really half brothers but Seto's just accepted it. Now he not only wants me to take over the kingdom taking his place as king but his last name as well. I just don't know what to think or what to do. I need time to think and Seto's not giving me anytime to think.' As he was walking he happen to past by one of the offices and stopped hearing voices.

"My king, are you sure?"

"Yes, Master Yami will need your guidance in his transition to be coming king."

"What of you sire?"

"Yami's made it clear we're not family. I always assumed we were."

"But sir…"

"No, I thought we were family I thought he gave a damn about me. We've always been close; he's always agreed that we were family. I always thought he meant it. But the moment he finds out we're blood related, not just like family but real family, everything changes. I always assumed we felt the same way about each other. But apparently, I was wrong. Since he doesn't want me around fine I'm leaving!"

'Seto is leaving! I…I didn't mean to drive him away. I don't want him to go. But right now I'm not sure I can convince him to stay.'

"Sire, are you certain?"

"Yes, I don't like it but I feel it's for the best. You've taken over for Yami more than once so you now what's required of his job, Mazaki. I have the utmost confidence that you'll do a good job."

"Are you returning after your vacation?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I should. It might be better if I don't."

"Sir, what of Master Mokuba?"

Seto sighed, "I hate to do it to the poor kid. But there are not a lot of options. I'm sure he'd enjoy traveling but I feel it's better if he remains here. I know Yami will love him and care for him."

"Why not give him the choice sir?"

"No, he doesn't need to make this type of choice it'd be too hard on him. He has Ryo and Yami. He's finally learning to enjoy life. I'm sure he'd enjoy traveling but it's not fair to take him from them. I'm sure he'll be upset with me at first but I think it's just for the best."

'I can't believe Seto's leaving and more importantly I can't believe he's leaving without Mokuba!' Yami then walked off to try to think of what to do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Joey had taken Serenity home since Yugi had collapsed after using up all his power to save Ryo. Yugi was able to heal his internal injuries enough to save his life. However, he was still weak from blood loss. Yugi couldn't be certain that Ryo wouldn't have a relapse if he moved around a lot. So, the doctor ordered bed rest till he'd recovered more. Meanwhile Ryo was anxious to hear what the letter said. However, he didn't want Bakura to read it in front of Mokuba or Shizuka. Mokuba because he didn't want him upset thinking about Nosaka. Not knowing what the letter may say. Shizuka well just obvious reasons, she was and may become his girlfriend again. He didn't want her hurt by the contents of the letter. If he could read cursive writing then he wouldn't let Bakura read it. But seeing as how Bakura could read it and he couldn't, he didn't have a lot of choices.

"Mokuba."

"Yes, big brother?"

"Would you do me a favor and show Shizuka here around the castle? I'm sure she'd love a tour."

Mokuba smiled. "Okay, big brother. Come on Shizuka, I'll s-show you the g-gardens first."

Shizuka looked at Ryo. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I'm fine Shizuka. Don't worry about me. I'd just like to hear the letter in private. I hope you understand."

Shizuka placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I understand. She was important to you when you thought I betrayed you."

"I don't want to upset you. If that letters going to upset you I won't read it."

Shizuka smiled. "Thank you that means a lot to me. But you'll always wonder what it says. So you read it." Then she turned around to Mokuba and held out her hand. "So kid, are you still going to show me around?"

"S-sure, come on." Mokuba said dragging her off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Ryo are you certain you want me to read this?" Bakura asked.

"Want you to no, I'd prefer to read it in private. But I know you can read cursive and I can't. You said you'd do it. If you'd rather not I can wait till I can find someone who can."

"No, I can do it, it's not a problem. I just want to be certain that's what you want."

"It is."

"Fine, here we go:

Dear Tristan

I decided to write you this letter because I didn't know how to say this in person but I have to tell someone and your my big brother so I thought you should be the first person to know...I think I'm in love, Ryo is such a great guy! He loves his brother so much! But I'm afraid to tell him how I feel because I'm afraid I might scare him away. He said he had recently gotten out of a bad relationship and I'm afraid I might upset him if I tell him. I'm not sure what to do...

Love Nosaka

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Joey returned from duty and went to go check on Yugi.

"So, Yugi how are you feeling?"

"Better thanks Joey. I should be up and around in a few days. Dr. Solomon said that if I hadn't gained any power from you and the others I might not have survived. I want to thank you for your help."

"Hey it's no problem. I'm happy that I could help ya. You're my friend I'm glad I could be there to support you."

"Thanks Joey, I've always been more of an outcast because of my magic and my obsession with it. I was forbidden to even try it when I was younger. My father would never touch me physically but he yelled and made me feel like dirt most of my life. I'm shorter than a lot of people and some even mistake me for a kid! But mostly bullies liked to pick on me. That's when I truly gave in to magic. I was tired of being beat up. Sometimes like when we met, I don't always get the chance. I always look for another solution. Especially since I couldn't practice it in the open or at home, I wasn't very good and I always feared I'd end up hurting someone severely with it. I decided a long time ago, that someday I'd be a practicing healer of magic."

"I'm sure you'll get that chance someday. I believe in ya."

"That days sooner than you think." A voice said from the door.

Joey turned around and was surprised to see, Dr. Solomon.

"What do you mean doctor?" Yugi asked.

"I mean on a case by case basis and the patient and/or their family agree to allow it, you may officially begin treating patients with magic."

"You hear that Yugi, now your dreams going to come true!" Joey said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. Then I know you'll make it also Joey! Someday you will be a knight that Serenity will be proud of."

"Gee, thanks a lot Yugi. You're support means a lot to me."

"No, problem I'm so happy."

"Well I'll leave you boy's to talk among yourselves." Dr. Solomon said.

"You know what Joey, when the time comes, then I'll be there with Serenity when knight tryouts come around."

"But Yugi it's scheduled for next week. I'm not sure I'm ready yet. Plus with all the rumors flying around the castle saying the kings relinquishing the throne, cause Master Yami is the rightful king. Who knows if it'll even happen, then or anytime in the near future!"

"Why would the king give the throne to Master Yami?"

"Well rumor has it that he and Mokuba both can hold the millennium rod."

"Really then their really…"

"Related to the king, yeah freaked me out a little too."


	31. Chapter 85

The next day Mokuba was exploring the castle more, since Shizuka was visiting with Ryo again and he didn't want to be in the way. With Seto and Yami not on speaking terms, he felt lonely. As he was wandering, he happened to pass by a door, and then stopped hearing Seto's voice.

(Yes, this is Seto Kaiba I need to book a one-way ticket.

Phone

I don't care to where.

Phone

No, just one-way, I'll pick it up…tomorrow I think.

Phone

No, I'll be traveling alone.

'Seto's leaving and without me, why what did I do wrong? I didn't mean it, maybe this has something to do with what Seto said about his mom dieing because of me. Why, what is wrong with me? Seto's mom died because of me, Noah wants to… what was it Ryo said again? Oh yeah, have sex with me, which I'm still not entirely certain I understand everything Ryo told me. But Nosaka loved me and she died because of it. Ryo loves me and he almost died because of it, now he doesn't have time for me anymore he'd rather be with Shizuka. Now Seto and Yami aren't speaking to each other. They told me I'm the little brother they've been looking for. Why don't I feel any different then? I mean nothings really changed, except now Seto and Yami won't talk to each other. They said they were happy to have me that they wanted me here. But ever since I got here, all I've done is cause trouble. Seto and Yami are splitting up because of something. From what I've been able to catch, it's partly my fault. I thought Seto and Yami were real brothers I was never aware they weren't. I mean Noah has blue hair, Asana has brown and Marine has black. Maybe everyone would be better off if I just went home. Maybe Seto and Yami will make up and they can go back to normal. Noah's the only person I known that really wants me around anymore. I know Ryo said what he wants to do to me is wrong but if it'll make him happy and he's willing to care for me maybe I should. I mean I don't want to but maybe that's my punishment. Maybe its what I deserve, maybe I'm evil, that's why everything bad happens when people are around me. Every time I grow to love someone they always end up getting hurt.' Mokuba thought going to his room.

He carefully started to try to write a letter.

Seto, Yami, Ryo I am go home.

'MMM…Why doesn't that look right?' Mokuba wondered. 'Oh well never mind.'

Seto, Yami, I am go home. I do not like Noah, but I am evil. Every one I love get hurt. I do not want you hurt. I love you. Do not leave because of me. Seto do not leave Yami. This is my fault, every one dies or get hurt because of me. I am sorry. I should never left them. It is where I belong. Say goodbye to Ryo. Goodbye, Mokuba.

"Oh, man I know that doesn't look right but I don't know how to fix it. I can't ask for help because they will only try to stop me. I have to do this. Ever since I got here, all I've done is cause trouble for Seto and Yami. Ryo got in trouble and couldn't become a guard because of me. Then we come back here and he nearly gets kill! If I'm not evil then why do people I care about get hurt?"

Mokuba kissed his animals once again pretending they were his family. Then he took off the baby dragon necklace and kissed it. Then put it on his blue eyes white dragon, then kissed his angel and put it on the dark magician. Then he thought about if he should take anything. He shook his head.

'No, anything I take will be destroyed by Noah and the others. Which sadly means Anzu must stay here and protect the baby dragon. I can't take any of them. It'll never be allowed.'

With that, he left. He carefully made his way to the maze. He saw a guard but he was walking around and didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything. So, he took the chance, ran to the nearest bush and stayed there. The guard turned but when he saw nothing he went back to what he was doing. Mokuba took the chance to crawl away and get to his cave before continuing on.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

It was dinnertime and Seto and Yami sat in complete silence. Yami was still trying to think of what to say or do to get out of this, how to fix his broken relationship with Seto. But he was still trying to deal with the reality of knowing, he, Seto and Mokuba were blood brothers.

'Speaking of Mokuba where is he. I haven't seen him since this morning.' "Seto where's Mokuba?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I would expect you'd keep up with your little brother."

"If you will remember correctly big brother he's our little brother! Whether you like it or not you are my blood brother. So take it or leave it, which obviously the leave part is what you do best."

"I'm not the one planning to run away!"

"Are you spying on me now!"

"No, I happened to be walking past your door and…"

"And what you just happen to decide to stop and listen!"

"Well maybe if you'd talk to me then…"

"Then what then we wouldn't be having this argument?"

"I never said that. I'm sorry Seto I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just unsure of all of this. I need time to think, to…."

"To what? Know if you give a give a damn about us? I'm sorry Yami but I'll admit I was a bit freaked out too to learn that you were really my brother by blood, but truthfully I don't see the difference. It only confirms what I've said for years! That you are my brother now you're telling me that all this time it meant nothing to you!" Seto said storming off.

Yami decided to let Seto cool down for a few minutes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba meanwhile gulped seeing the dreaded house he hated so much. He wasn't sure if he should really go through with this. Should he really return or should he risk going back. No, he shook his head he can't go back! All he's ever done was cause them pain and heartache. But all this house had ever given him was heartache. He sat down next to a tree unsure of what to do next.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami found Seto and the two started fighting again, when Yugi showed up.

"Um, excuse me?" Yugi asked.

"WHAT?" Seto and Yami ask at the same time.

"Well I was just wondering if either of you have seen Master Mokuba?"

"What, why?" Seto asked.

"Well he was suppose to show up for treatments half an hour ago and he never showed up." Yugi said.

"We'd better check his room, he never showed up for dinner either." Yami said.

Once in Mokuba's room they were shocked to not only, find it empty but also once again, the blue eye white dragon with his baby dragon necklace. Then they saw his angel on the dark magician. Then after reading the note, they both went pale.

"Damn it this is our fault! Our fighting has caused him to leave for a second time! We can't allow him to go back and live in that hell hole!" Seto said.

"Agreed, I say we put our differences aside and find our brother!" Yami said.

"I'm sorry, I was only going to leave because I felt you didn't want me."

"But I do want you Seto! Look let's get Mokuba back here and this time we both try to talk without yelling."

"Agreed."

Seto and Yami ran downstairs, took a couple of horses away from some guards that were about to go on duty and started to ride like the wind. The trip was normally a 2 hours ride, but they were planning to cut that down by half by ridding full speed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A little over an hour later, Mokuba had decided he could go back home and talk to someone there. He decided he rather face them than Noah. However, as he turned around he ran into someone.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little JJ, returning home."

Mokuba whimpered he knew that voice all too well. He looked up and gulped seeing Noah. He whimpered and tried to back away but Noah grabbed his arm. "Now just where do you think you're going? You've come all this way. Obviously, you've decided that you do care about me after all. That's the real reason you returned isn't it?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

"Don't be silly of course it is. The barns still set up, I never took it down, I just knew you'd return." Noah said dragging Mokuba off to the barn.


	32. Chapter 86

A/N: This chapter contains some sexually explicit stuff. So, if you are sensitive or just don't want to read that kind of stuff then you might consider skipping this chapter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x

Noah dragged Mokuba into the barn then he threw the boy into the stall and shut the door.

Then he took off his clothes. Then he turned to pick up a knife as he turned back towards Mokuba, who whimpered and backed against a wall. "Take your clothes off willingly or I will cut them off of you!"

Mokuba didn't like it, but the look on his face told him he'd better do it, or he would not only cut them off but cut him too in the process if he didn't, so reluctantly he did as he was told.

"So it seems your new family decided they should bandage you up, well let's just rid our selves of these nasty things shall we." Noah said taking a knife and cutting the bandages off intentionally cutting the boys side in the process. Then he started to lick the blood away before coming up and starting to nibble on one of Mokuba's nipples, while rubbing the other in his fingers.

"You can't imagine how much I've dreamed of this! I promise to make you enjoy it too. We're going to have a wonderful time. Now all you have to do is relax and let yourself feel and you'll learn to enjoy it. The first time is the most painful but it gets better. After a while you learn not to feel. I bought some stuff called lube it's supposed help when I put myself inside you and pound into you like no tomorrow. You should be happy I never had this luxury! Every penetration was painful! I got it for when I thought we were going to do this months ago but I knew you couldn't stay away from me!"

Mokuba was really crying now, Ryo had told him what was supposed to happen. He told him he himself had never experienced anything like it but several friends he'd made and talked to at Pegasus' had told him all sorts of things. He had even promised to go into more detail and tell him other things when he was older.

'Sorry Ryo, I'm not going to get to learn any thing more from you. Noah is going to teach me. Though I think I liked it better when I didn't know what he was going to do to me.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just then, Seto and Yami rode up and were a little winded after their ride. They got off their horses and tied them a few feet from the house. They started walking and even though it was getting dark it was quite you couldn't hear much. As they looked around, they saw a light on in the house. They started towards the house, Seto thought it best to check the basement incase Mokuba went straight there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Noah drew the boy into an embrace, he started to lick, nip and kiss at the boys neck. He guided Mokuba to the blanket and laid him down on it. Noah then bent over the whimpering child. Noah's hands busied themselves by stroking, feeling and exploring, then claimed the boy's lips in a kiss. Noah then laid down on top of Mokuba as he continued to kiss him. Mokuba could tell Noah's eyes were dancing as he proceeded to kiss him a little harder. His hands ran over the child's chest, rubbing up his sides.

Noah then kissed, licked and nipped down the boys chest getting giggles and moans from the crying child.

'I knew he'd enjoy this!" Noah thought with a smile and continued.

'I forgot to ask Ryo why my body continues to enjoy what he does to me when I'm not enjoying it. I'm hating every minute!'

Noah then bent down and kissed the little boys erection, then licked it. He then took the whole thing into his mouth and started to suck long and hard on it, causing him to moan and the boy to let out loud whimpers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just as Seto and Yami reached the basement door which was not easy with no lights outside, Yami turned to see if he could see anyone; when he spotted a light on in the barn.

"Seto, there's a light in the barn." Yami whispered.

"We'd better look in there then. This door locked so Mokuba couldn't have gotten in or he put the bolt on the door."

"What do you suggest we do first?"

"We'll try the barn but we'll go easy, we don't need any trouble right now. All we want is to get Mokuba and get out of here! If he's not in the barn then we'll come back here."

"Agreed, let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Then Noah said, "Now I've done a lot of research from what little I've read in smut magazines. I have an idea on how I'm suppose to do this. Now all you have to do is roll over on your stomach I'll stretch you with my fingers then I'll pound in to you till I can't control myself anymore! Oh, it will be wonderful! You'll love it JJ, I promise! You'll get pleasure out of this despite the pain! He never bothered to let me enjoy it! You know the hell he out me though! I at least am willing to let you know pleasure." Noah said drawing the boy's length into his mouth again and began to suck him hard. He pinned the boy down prevent him from moving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Seto and Yami got closer, they put their ear to the barn to listen. They could hear a single voice but cursed under their breath at not being able to hear what was being said or who was saying it. They continued to move forward slowly. There was no sense rushing in if they were wrong about what they feared was happening. There were no other voices or sounds that they could hear so if Noah was alone or with someone other than Mokuba, the last thing they wanted to do was disturb him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba cried out and started to squirm a bit at Noah's actions. He knew he shouldn't it'd only make Noah mad. However, Noah just ignored him and continued. A few minutes passed, Mokuba started to feel this burning urge overtake him. 'Why won't he stop! This is worse than when he just touched me in here last time. I felt the same way then! Now there's no way-out!' Fearing Noah might hurt him with the knife or worse yet kill him, he didn't dare say anything out loud no matter how much his mind screamed stop! He felt helpless not knowing what was happening. He'd only felt like this twice before, once in the bedroom when Noah had his hand in his pants and was rubbing him and the other time he just touched him down there. Nothing Ryo had told him had prepared him for this!

Noah was eager and started increasing his actions on the boy. Mokuba didn't know how much more he could stand. The urge was getting stronger with each passing second he tried to pull a way, but Noah kept him firmly in place. Suddenly he gasped and screamed feeling the burning sensation suddenly explode out of him. Then after a minute or two his body relaxed. He was exhausted he didn't understand anything of what happened. Now he wished he'd asked Ryo more. Nothing he was told had prepared him for that.

Noah closed his eyes feeling the boy's release fill his mouth. He swallowed it down and then drew his length out of his mouth. "Mmm...you tasted good that was even better than I imagined it to be." Noah said licking his lips.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Yami froze hearing the screams, they ran and threw the barn door open by there was no moon that night, which made everything darker. They could see what looked like a faint light at the end of the barn. They wanted to run over there and rush Noah but not being able to see much of what was happening they didn't have any choice but to take it slow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"That was very good JJ. Now it's time for the main event!" Noah then turned the boy over and spread his legs open. His hands gently pressed the boys bare inner thighs. He started caressing, touching and stroking gently, rubbing over the child's back and butt, his hips, everything, everywhere, he could touch.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Yami couldn't believe it! Noah had Mokuba but what they really found odd was there didn't sound like there were any noises of protest from Mokuba. They couldn't understand it. They started moving faster to find Noah! It was dark the only light was where Noah was but you couldn't see to get there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Noah started to stretch the child with his fingers moaning at the sensations, while Mokuba could do nothing but whimper and cry harder.

Seto and Yami quickened their pace a little hearing these noises. They no longer cared what they ran into.

Then Mokuba felt Noah straddle him, he whimpered. 'God, please, do I really have to do this? Please I don't want to be evil anymore, please just make Noah stop!'

Then Yami had accidentally knocked over a pail and started cussing.

Hearing this Noah looked up and glared at who ever dared intrude on his space. 'Who dares interrupt me when I'm about to lose my virginity? A moment I have been waiting for, for months! I told Mother and Asana I was going for a long walk that not to look for me. I even told mother that I'd turn the light on here in the barn if I decided I wanted to be alone. I can't believe it'd be either of them. Besides if it was they would have called out to me by now!'

'Thank you! Whatever the noise was, Thank you!' Mokuba thought.

Noah turned back to Mokuba. "You don't move! I find you've moved from this room, I'll still pound into you till I have no strength left to fuck, but after I recover, the beating I'll give you will be so severe you won't walk for a week. Do you understand me?"

Mokuba nodded crying even more than he was before. After Noah left, he crawled over to the wall and collapsed against the wall sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs.

'Why should I bother to fight Noah; what's the point; there's no one around who cares about me. I've lost everyone I care about. Ryo's gone. Even at the castle, he's gone he's always with Shizuka. At least when he was dating Nosaka I was allowed to stay and felt like I could hang around. Shizuka's different, when I went to take her on the tour like Ryo had asked she refused to go beyond the gardens saying she had to leave. I'm not sure if she really had to leave, she really didn't want a tour or she just doesn't like me. I don't know why but something about Shizuka makes me feel unwelcome. Ryo always smiles brightly and welcomes me with open arms when I come to visit. But Shizuka only glares at me like she felt Ryo shouldn't waste his time. Of course, Ryo, only saw, her smile he never saw the looks she gave me. I never told Ryo because it seemed obvious that he likes Shizuka and it wasn't right to ruin his relationship with her. I had a small hope that maybe someday we could get along or at least get her to like me. Seto's gone or was leaving. He and Yami were the best of friends and now they know their brothers.'

A part of him smiled remembering the few happy times they had together. He knew though that he had no place in their lives, despite what they said. If he had a place in their lives, if he made them a family like they said, then why was his family being torn apart?

In his mind, there was no point of fighting back. Noah would eventually get to him even in the castle. He'd get what wants one-way or the other. He badly wanted to be anywhere but here, but there was nowhere left to go. Noah seemed to be the only person who wanted him. He knew that once Noah was threw with him he was stuck here, forever. He'd be tainted; he'd be marked as Noah's forever! This thought only made him cry harder.

'Why do I have to be such an evil person! Why does everyone I come to love end up dead or hurt somehow! What did I ever do that was so wrong? Is this punishment for living when Seto's mom died? Is there something else wrong with me that makes me so evil as to hurt the very ones I love?'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Noah meanwhile walked out and was surprised to see Seto and Yami. "You! What are you two doing here?"


	33. Chapter 87

"We came looking for what's ours." Seto said.

"And what would that be?" Noah asked.

"You know exactly what we've come here looking for." Yami said.

"Enlighten me." Noah said.

"Let's start with why are you naked?" Seto said.

"If you must know before you rudely interrupted I was about to lose my virginity. Now if you don't mind…"

Noah never finished that sentence as Seto pulled him close grabbing the back of his head. "If I find out you were anywhere near Mokuba, I'll kill you myself!"

Yami gently removed Seto hand from Noah's hair. "Seto, you go check on Mokuba."

"What? Why?" Seto asked with a glare.

"Because he needs you."

"After I kill him!"

"No, I'm the oldest I'll deal with him."

"Look Yami I can handle this! Just leave me alone and let me deal with this!"

"Seto! Go check on Mokuba. I'm sure he needs you, now go!"

Seto glared and grumbled.

"Go, on." Yami ordered.

"Why can't I kill him first?"

Yami sighed. "Look Mokuba needs comfort, he'll want yours. Now which would you prefer comforting him or killing Noah?"

"Killing Noah!"

Yami turned him and pushed him towards the stall. Seto didn't like it but he went. Yami then turned to Noah and smirked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto carefully walked in and approached Mokuba.

Mokuba shut his eyes and started to shake hearing movement. 'Please no! I don't want to do this!'

Seeing the kid shake and the fact that he didn't have any clothes on broke Seto's heart, as he sat down next to him he saw the kid shake even more. He decided to do what he normally did to calm him. He started to stroke his hair.

'This…this feels…it feels like Seto.' Mokuba thought snuggling against the person next to him.

Seto noticed the boy never opened his eyes. 'How could he possibly know whose holding him without looking?' "Mokuba, how did you know who was holding you?"

Mokuba looked up, "I just knew big brother. I felt the same safety and security when we met."

"That explains how you warmed up to me so fast when we met. Tell me Mokuba, Noah, didn't um…how do I say this." 'I know Noah said he hadn't gone that far yet, but I have to be sure.'

"H-he m-made s-something b-burst out of m-me into his mouth. I f-felt t-the same w-way when he just t-touch me d-down there and rubbed m-me. B-but this w-was worse something really c-came out."

Seto rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, I should have explained and let you explain further after this happened. It's my fault I didn't tell you when I should have. But Mokuba um… what he did to you…" Seto gulped before continuing. "He didn't actually uh…" Seto wasn't sure how or if he could say the words.

Mokuba took pity on his brother. "No, Seto h-he didn't g-go inside me. H-he was going to w-when we heard a noise."

"That must have been when Yami knocked over the pail. Now I'm glad he did. But tell me Mokuba you indicated you didn't understand what Noah did last time. So, how did you know what I was going to ask and what I meant by that?"

"W-when you and Yami d-didn't tell me I asked Ryo. Y-you're not mad that I did are you Seto?"

Seto kissed his forehead. "No, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. You shouldn't have had to ask Ryo. I should have told you from the start. I…I just wasn't sure how. But I guess, it seems that if Ryo could figure out a way to explain it I should have too. It was my responsibility to tell you not his. I'm not upset that he did I just wish I had had more confidence to do it myself."

"I-it's okay, big brother." Mokuba said snuggling back in.

Seto sighed and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry Mokuba. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to drive you away."

"Y-your not going to l-leave me are y-you, big brother." Mokuba asked.

Seto squeezed him tight. "No, I promise I wont leave you."

Mokuba looked up at him, "Y-you promise. You and Yami won't break up."

"Is that why you left?"

"Y-your breaking u-up it's my fault."

"No, Mokuba it's not."

"Y-Yami said I m-made us a family. I-if that's true then why is it being torn apart?"

Seto sighed and rocked the boy. "I guess neither of us, realized just how much our fighting and arguing affected you." Seto said. Then broke away and started reaching over to grab the kid's clothes when Mokuba quickly wrapped his arms around Seto's waist.

"Don't go big brother, please. I'm sorry. I'll try to be better from now on, I d-don't want to be e-evil any more. I'll t-try to make it stop. Just d-don't leave me."

Seto was stunned. "What are talking about?" Seto asked squeezed the kid tight.

"Every one I c-care about gets hurt."

"Oh kiddo, that is not your fault. None of this is your fault."

"I-it is I'm evil, your mom, died because of m-me."

"I'm sorry, Mokuba I forgot you were there or I wouldn't have said anything. It's not your fault! What happened to our mother wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"B-but I got Nosaka k-killed and almost got Ryo k-killed, then you."

"You listen to me Mokuba." Seto cupped his chin to look him in the eyes. "You are not evil! Nothing that happened to Nosaka, to Ryo, to me or to Yami was your fault! None of it you understand me."

"But it was, it was because of me!"

"But that doesn't make it your fault. I would never leave you here with Noah! I was just going to grab your clothes so that we can get you out of here. We'll discuss this more when we get home. Now loosen up and let me get you dressed okay, I promise I won't go anywhere without you."

Mokuba nodded and loosened up.

'I wonder what's happening with Yami it's awfully quite out there.' As Seto helped Mokuba get dressed, he'd glance out worried at not hearing anything.

"S-something wrong Seto?"

"I left Noah and Yami alone and I haven't heard anything."

After he finished getting the boy dressed, he stood up and headed for the door.

"Seto don't leave me."

Seto smiled and remembered the kid was having trouble staying standing while helping him get dressed, he figured he was just exhausted from everything that happened that day. He walked over and picked the boy up. Mokuba snuggled closer and was asleep in Seto's arm before they left the barn. Seto walked out of the stall and was shocked to discover that Yami and Noah were nowhere to be found.


	34. Chapter 88

A/N: Okay there's not anything you'd call violent but just slight not so nice things happening.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

While Seto was with Mokuba, Yami grabbed Noah's hair and dragged him outside so that Seto would stay with Mokuba instead of coming out to check on him. Once outside he threw Noah down a few feet into the forest.

"Do you mind if I get my clothes on?" Noah asked.

Yami smirked, "As a matter of fact I do."

"Fine, then tell me who is this Mokuba you keep going on about. Who I was about to screw is not your concern."

"It is when it's my little brother."

"If this is about JJ, he is not your brother. He's mine you should just go away and leave us alone! We were about to have a wonderful time. So, it'd be painful for him at first, he'd soon get over that. I did! He would eventually learn to enjoy it as much as I'm sure I would."

Yami unlike Seto normally kept his anger in check and didn't strike out in anger easily. But Noah's careless attitude towards Mokuba, the way he talks about Mokuba as if their the same age and both understand what their doing. Instead of one being 10 and not totally understand what's happening. Yami had a knife he kept on him incase of emergencies. Though this wasn't an emergency, he was sorely tempted to slit Noah's throat! Instead, he walked over and roughly grabbed Noah's member.

"So you like to think with this do you?" Yami asked yanking on it as Noah reach out to stop him. "Perhaps I should cut it off. Then maybe if you have a brain it'll start to work."

"You wouldn't dare!" Noah said.

"I'll tell you this if I find out your lying and literally raped that kid, then I will either cut it off or kill you. Then again, perhaps I'll just let Seto do it. I probably wouldn't be able to live with myself if I actually killed someone, but I have a feeling he wouldn't lose any sleep over it."

"Why does this one little orphan brat mean so much?"

Yami yanked on his member again causing Noah to scream out. "He's not an orphan!" then another thought struck him. "Neither am I, Seto's our brother." 'I guess it's finally time I admit that. I have to accept that Seto and Mokuba are my brother's not pretend but for real.'

Yami then moved the knife and just barely moved it across Noah's length before throwing him back.

"You're lucky, had our first priority not been Mokuba's well being then I probably would have allowed Seto to kill you. Also you might as well know, that his name is not JJ the jinks, his name is Mokuba Kaiba and Seto and I are his brothers. If you think that little cut hurt then just come near him again and watch me cut it off! If you don't believe me, TRY ME!" Yami said putting his knife away.

"Hey that kid came to me! Not the other way around and not once did he protest against having sex with me!"

"Oh I suppose next you're just going to tell me he walked over to you and said 'Hello Noah, will you please screw me.' Despite the fact that he doesn't know what that means!"

"I told him exactly what I was planning to do. I never once heard a word of protest."

"Really, let me guess, now you're going to tell me that he jumped for joy and hugged you when you told him that."

"What are you talking about? That brat's totally anti-social! He'd never hug anyone, he's incapable of love!"

Yami's anger was boiling! "For your information he is the most lovable little kid there is. He is sweet and before he met you totally innocent. He is kind and caring, perhaps he was never that way around your family, well let's see: you beat him, you refused to feed him half the time, never showed the boy an ounce of love, affection or care, not to mention your sexual advances! Gee I can't imagine why he wouldn't be loving and caring towards you."

"You really expect me to believe that little demon can be sweet."

Yami walked over, grabbed his neck and squeezed. "How would you know if he could be or not? You never gave him a chance. All you wanted was to satisfy your own sick and twisted desires! And all your family ever wanted was a slave to call their own! Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go see about them." Yami said walking away.

Noah glared at him. 'How dare he imply that me and JJ aren't meant to be together, I will have my way with him! If not today then, someday I will get what I want! They can't and won't stop me. But first you must pay for pulling and cutting me!'

As Yami was walking away, Noah jumped him from behind. The two started to struggle and fight it out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later Seto walked out and was stunned to see Yami beating on the near unconscious Noah. He walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder. Not realizing it was Seto he turned to hit the person in question but sighed in relief lowering his arm when he saw it was Seto.

"What happened? I've never seen you like this." Seto asked.

Yami feeling the rush leave him stood up. "I…I guess I just lost my temper."

"Remind me never to make you lose you temper."

Yami smiled. "How's Mokuba?"

"Besides the fact that bastard performed oral sex on him."

"He what?" Yami asked then looked back at Noah as he started to sit up and hit him hard enough to break his nose.

His howls caused Mokuba to stir a little. Seto rubbed his back to soothe him. He grabbed Yami's hand before he could hit him again.

"As much as I'd love to kill him, we have what we came here for. Besides, his hollering will only attract attention. We don't need to get caught. He'll have enough problems explaining this to his mother. Let's hurry and try to get home. It's getting late."

"All right, besides what happened, how's Mokuba holding up otherwise?"

"He seems to be okay. A little shaken and scared that we're going to abandon him and the fact that he seems to think he's evil."

"Why would he think he's evil?"

"He thinks that everything bad that's happened is his fault. He also thinks that he's the reason we're breaking up."

"Seto, I…I don't want to break up. I realize I'm not alone, I never was. You've always been there for me. We're true brothers and a true family. Mokuba needs support from both of us. He needs us to be one."

"Let's go home."

Once they got to the horses Yami smiled at Mokuba. "Poor thing he's asleep I hate that we have to wake him."

"I don't like it either but he can sleep once we get home. Mokuba come on kiddo time to wake up." Seto said.

Mokuba sat up rubbing his eyes.

"It's time to head home. You ready?" Seto asked setting him down.

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Good, now Yami's going to hand you up to me all right?"

"Okay big brother!"

Yami bent down. "Hey, I'm sorry that we failed to see how our fighting affected you."

Mokuba hugged him. "I-it's okay big brother."

Just then, they heard a noise. Yami's instincts made him pick up Mokuba.

Noah came out of the bushes. "You can't take him he's mine!"

"Really and just how do you plan to stop us?"

"You'll see." Noah said walking forward.

Yami closed his eyes and concentrated hard. "Velencia." He said quietly as Noah disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Seto asked.

"I concentrated on sending him to the basement of that house but where he was really sent I don't know. Here." Yami said helping Seto to put Mokuba on the horse with him.

As they were riding home, Yami smiled seeing Mokuba snuggling back into Seto going to sleep. Suddenly there was like a lightening flash and as he looked around the room, he realized he was in the castle. But something seemed wrong, different. He didn't know what till he heard a woman's voice and turned around and was shocked at what he saw.

"M-Mistress Queen Anzu? What, what is this? What's happening?"


	35. Chapter 89

As Yami continued to stare it was like he was there but wasn't there. He could touch and move things but the queen and maid that walked by all ignored him like he wasn't there. When he tried to touch a person, his hand went through them. Then he got an even bigger surprise when he saw himself at 5 come running in.

"Aunt Anzu."

"Oh, Yami shouldn't you be outside with Seto?"

"I hurt my knee." Little Yami said.

"Oh well, let's bandage you up."

"I…I remember this. It still gives me nightmares sometimes. There was something or someone in the doorway; I don't remember which. But there was always something that was there that frightened me. If I ever knew what was there I don't remember."

"Aunt Anzu will mommy ever comeback?" Little Yami asked.

Anzu looked nervous and then she felt the same way Yami did someone was staring at them. Yami looked over and saw what Anzu saw. It was Gozaburo standing in the doorway staring menacingly.

"I don't ever remember seeing him standing there." Yami said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I…" Anzu started then looked back at Gozaburo who only glared at her harder. She sighed. "I wish I could tell you she was coming back, but I don't think she will. But always remember that she loved you heart and soul. She will always be in your heart. But I will always be here for you and you can't forget Seto. You have to take care of Seto, he needs his big brother to look after him."

"I will Aunt Anzu I promise. I'll take very good care of Seto."

"I know you will."

"Mommy, can Yami come play now?"

Yami looked at the door and gasped. "That's Seto!"

"Yes, there you go Yami, all bandaged up you run along and play and keep Seto out of trouble."

"I don't get into trouble!" Little Seto said.

"Of course you don't." Anzu said.

"I'll watch him, Aunt Anzu I promise." Little Yami said running off with Little Seto.

After Little Yami and Little Seto left Gozaburo walked in, "You shouldn't treat that brat the same way you treat Seto."

Anzu stood up to him, "Why not, I can see it."

"You can see what?"

"His eyes they're yours. Are you going to deny that? His eyes are the same colors as your mothers. But when he frowns, he looks just like you. I'm only thankful Seto took more off my side of the family."

"I don't have a clue as to what you're implying."

"I'm not implying anything, I'm outright saying it! I believe you slept with Jennie. She was the best maid there was. Was she just as good in bed too?"

"I never slept with her!"

"Oh really, then why is it you're so determined to make Little Yami, Seto's top advisor over one of the members of council?"

"The council will have their say, they are being made advisors to Seto. They will help them both to learn and grow."

"But your cousin Gebeluk, his youngest son Hasan is 6. He'd make much more sense as Seto's top advisor. I love Yami very much but if what you said is true and Yami isn't your son then he's not royalty. Not only that his family has never had a connection to any form of royalty till his mother started here as a maid. You know as well as I do that almost always the advisor is a relative of the king, usually the youngest who will never ascend the throne or if your advisor Sieg Lloyd's son Leonhard would do it. But instead, you broke tradition promoted our head maid to my second lady-in-waiting soon after she has a child, then announced that it would be he who would ascend the position of top advisor. I saw the look in Jennie's eyes; they had the look of someone who loved their child. I know she was a loving and devoted mother who only wanted what was best for her child."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous of the little whore. Why care for her brat at all if that's the way you feel? Why not protest his being appointed?"

Yami looked at her interested to hear her answer.

"He's a sweet little Angel. Just because you screwed around and obviously screwed his mother too, doesn't mean he should have to pay the price for it. I know that if I raise them together they will make a much stronger team together. If I were to protest your appointing him, then when they get older Yami may feel there's no place for him and leave. That would just devastated Little Seto."

"I already told you that…"

"Yes, you didn't do her. Then why take a sudden interest in her child? What she blackmailed you? Told you that if you don't do right by her son that she'll tell everyone he's yours? By all rights that would make him next in line for the throne, not Seto."

"That little bastard child will never be king as long as I have a say in the matter."

"I was right then he is yours. You don't want him ruining your precious reputation. We can hear the people now 'Look isn't that the bastard child of the king.' 'Yes, I can't believe he's allowing his illegitimate child to take the thrown.' Or perhaps 'I can't believe the king knocked some bitch up and let her force him into giving up the thrown!'" Anzu said when a violent thought struck her. "My god, I can't believe I didn't think of it."

"What are babbling about?" Gozaburo demanded.

"I wondered why a loving and devoted mother would just give up her child."

"I already told you, I offered her a million dollars to just go away and never to return."

"But to just leave your child even for money, I don't see it."

"What do you think happened?"

"I have a feeling you either killed her or had her killed."

"What makes you think that?"

"She's the only one who can prove that Yami's really yours and the next heir to the throne but you couldn't allow her to tell anyone that could you?"

"I told you she took the money and left town." Gozaburo said leaving.

"I'm sorry Yami, maybe someday when your older and can handle it maybe I'll tell you what I believe happened to your mother. Maybe when you turn 18, by then you can handle the truth, I just hope when you learn you and Seto are brother's you can handle the truth."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Suddenly everything goes black. Then it all be comes clear and appears like nothing happened but as he looked around everything seemed different. He wasn't riding the same horse he was when he was with Seto and Mokuba and now it was daylight.

"M-Master Yami?"

Yami looked at the person in question, "Who are you?"

"It's Ryo."

"Ryo but you look…"

"Older well it's been 15 years."

"Fif….fifteen years?"

"Yes, you disappeared one night and were never seen or heard from till now."

"Seto and Mokuba must have been devastated."

"Yes, little Mokuba took it hard, but the king took it hardest of all, you couldn't say hello without your head being almost literally cut off! It was that way till he died."

"Died! What the hell do you mean he died!"

"There was an attack on the castle, young Mokuba was going to be killed and…"

"He died trying to save Mokuba."

"No, he died saving Mokuba about 2 years after you disappeared. According to Yugi your necklace connects the three of you when you were gone that bond was broken so was the protection spell. However the spell on Mokuba's and mine remained. Yugi's not sure why though."

"What happened to Mokuba after Seto…"

"The big five threw him out. I searched for him but I never found him. Some say they saw Noah drag the boy off before he could return to the castle. They say he was heading back in when he was grabbed. I've never seen or heard from him since. I have looked but even Noah's mother hasn't seen either of them."

"I don't understand. What the hell happened to me? How did I just lose 15 years of my life!"


	36. Chapter 90

The world went black again.

"You didn't lose anything." A voice behind Yami said.

Yami turned around. "Master Dartz? What are doing here and what do you mean, I didn't lose anything? I was just told I've been missing for 15 years!"

"This like the last is simply a vision. You have gained a new power called foresight. This ability allows you to see visions of the future. However you must understand your past in order to accept the future."

"Are you saying this is my future?"

"This is a possible future, nothing has been written in stone yet. I am here to offer you a chance to change this. I am offering you a chance to learn and train with me. You have the potential to be a great magician and save hundreds of lives in an upcoming battle."

"So your saying that if I agree to this I can change this and save my family."

"I am saying you have a chance to save the world. The fate of your family is of little concern. I am interested in saving the world."

Yami was mad. "My family is my concern! As for training with you, I don't know. I need time to think."

"Very well, when you have decided, feel free to let me know." Dartz said.

"Why, why would you want me?"

"My granddaughter is good, but you have what it takes to as great as the legendary dark magician that once tamed the blue eyes white dragon."

"It sounds good but my family needs me!"

"It is your choice but at your current level you will not be able to save the world and there is another with the same potential however I believe the best person to do this is you!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami wakes with a start and looks around realizing he's home. He feels something beside him, he looks and smiles seeing Seto sitting up asleep. He reached out, grabbed him and hugged him.

Seto woke with a start and hugged back. "I'm so happy you're all right. I was worried."

Yami sat up, "What happened? Where's Mokuba?"

"Calm down look beside you."

Yami turned around and sighed seeing the kid sound to sleep next to him.

"He was as worried about you as I was and insisted on staying with you."

Yami reached over and started to pick him up.

"What are doing he's sleeping soundly."

Mokuba whimpered a little at first but then as Yami got him on his shoulder, he snuggled in.

"What's wrong with you? What happened?" Seto asked.

"It's complicated, let's discuss it later." Yami said sitting back and snuggling against Seto much to his surprise.

Seto didn't argue with it and covered them up.

The next morning Yami woke up and was surprised but happy to see he was home safe and sound. He rubbed Mokuba's back waking him.

Mokuba sat up and smiled, "You okay now big brother?"

Yami kissed his forehead, "Yeah, kiddo I'm okay."

"What happened to you last night?" Seto asked being woken.

"I…I'm not entirely sure. Let's just spend the day together and try to forget." Yami said.

As Seto and Mokuba finished breakfast, Yami took Mokuba's presents and moved them to the playroom. He knew what he had to do. If Master Dartz was right and a great disaster was coming, then his family was in danger; he had to train to get stronger. The last thing he wanted was to lose his family, he hated to leave he knew it would be hard on them all. However, he had two choices stay and risk losing his family and possible world destruction or leaving for now and have a chance to save them and the world. He wanted to see Mokuba's face when he opened these presents he wanted to see the kid happy. He wanted a happy memory of the kid to see him through however long his training would last.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A half-hour later Yami walked in to the living room to get them.

"Come on Seto, it's time to let Mokuba finally open up his presents."

"All right, all right I'm coming." Seto said taking Mokuba into the playroom where Yami had the presents set up.

"Okay kiddo just pick one and start opening it." Yami told him.

Yami and Seto smiled at how happy he was at each new item. The hugs they got in the end and seeing him so happy was all the reward they could ask for.

Mokuba walked over to Yami and handed him his new books. "W-will you read to me big brother?"

Yami smiled and pulled the boy into his lap. "Now which book should we start with?"

"Well I've got work to do so you two have fun." Seto said ruffling Mokuba's hair.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After Yami had read to him, he realized that with him gone Seto wouldn't have as much time to find someone to help Mokuba learn to read. So he decided he'd try to do it now while he had the time.

"Come on kiddo, let's go."

"W-Where are we g-going big brother?"

"Well I'm going to see if you can go to school. Seto might not like it, I know he didn't want you to go to a pubic school he wanted to hire a tutor but if we can get you to school I think you might be happier."

As they rode up to the school Mokuba remembered the place all too well.

"Okay kiddo go stand by the swings while I put the horse up."

Mokuba walked over to what Yami had thrown him against the last time they were there. He wondered why it was called a swing. Noah and the others once had a wheel on rope like this and vaguely remembered them on it but it broke and he was always afraid to go near it even when the family wasn't home. He pulled the rope back and forth. 'Maybe your just suppose to swing it back and forth.' Mokuba thought but as he did, it tended to hit the other.

A kid that was playing hokey that day saw him swinging it. "Hey kid, what you think you're doing?"

Mokuba jumped and let go of the swing and saw the boy get on one.

"You want to see, which of us can swing higher?"

"S-swing?" Mokuba question.

The boy was about 12 and he never really made that many friends cause his parents didn't like to settle into any one place for too long. So, in some ways he was like Mokuba in not knowing what something's were. "Yeah you know like this." The boy said swinging.

Mokuba carefully sat down. He watched the other boy a minute to see how he was moving and soon was doing it to.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yuranzo, the antique storeowner, stopped Yami. They talked for a few minutes and when Yami returned he smiled seeing Mokuba had made a friend. He hated to disturb them so he just watched till another boy walked up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Muran, who's your friend?"

"Actually I forgot to ask. My names Muran and this is Shimon. What yours?" he asked Mokuba.

"M-Mokuba."

"Hey, wait I know you. Your JJ, Noah's brother." Shimon said.

Mokuba whimpered and stood up at this. Yami didn't hear what was said but walked over. He placed his hand on Mokuba's head who turned around and wrapped his arms around him.

"Is there a problem?" Yami asked.

"Who might you be? You're not related to Noah and that's his brother." Shimon said.

"You're wrong he's not, he's my little brother." Yami said with pride in his voice.


	37. Chapter 91

Shimon glared at them. "Yeah well I happen to know Noah and I know for a fact that that kid is his brother!"

"You mean he was Noah's slave. He never meant anything more to Noah that just that!" Yami said.

Before anyone could say anything a lot of kid's came running out for lunch/recess. Yami figured now would be a good time to talk to the teacher. They left without another word to any of the boys. When they reach the stairs the boy Mokuba had been playing with ran up.

"Hey, look I've never met this Noah kid, I'd like us to be friends." Muran said.

"R-really?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to that is."

Mokuba looked up at Yami. "C-can we big brother?"

Yami smiled and stroked his hair. "I think that'd be a great idea. It'd be good for you to have a friend." Yami said then looked Muran and said, "You'll have to help him learn, he's not gotten out a lot."

"Hey no problem, my folks are always moving around. There are a lot of things I don't know we can learn them together." Muran said.

"Well maybe we can see if your parents will allow you to come to the castle." Yami said.

"Why the castle?"

"I l-live there." Mokuba said.

"Really?"

Mokuba nodded.

"I'm sure my parents will let me."

"Well just come to the castle and tell them you're there to see Mokuba and we'll tell our brother Seto to expect you."

"That's cool. I'll see you later Mokuba."

"Bye!"

As they walked in, they froze seeing the teacher yelling at Noah.

"All right you may go now." The teacher told Noah.

Noah got up and gathered his things but then froze seeing Mokuba and Yami standing there. There was almost like a staring contest going on between them.

"Noah, you may go now."

Noah left through another way.

"Now is there something I can do for you?" The teacher asked.

"My name is Yami…" Yami thought about what to say next when he looked down at Mokuba stroked his hair and realized what his next words should be. "My name is Yami Atemu… Kaiba."

"It's a pleasure, I'm Kisara the teacher for now. But I'm afraid if you're here to discuss your son's progress…"

Yami laughed, "No, this is my brother."

"I'm sorry I'm just so used to dealing with parents on a daily basis…" Kisara started.

Mokuba saw some interesting things and started to look around.

"As I was saying if you're here to discuss his progress then it'll have to wait. The school board doesn't think I'm doing a good enough job at helping the students to reach their potential so their replacing me in a couple of days with some man from out of town. So, you'll have to wait till he gets here and discuss his progress with him."

"W-what's this big brother?" Mokuba asked.

It was then that Kisara noticed Mokuba. 'That's strange I don't remember seeing him here before. I think I'd remember. He's a cute kid and I'd defiantly remember one that stuttered.'

Yami walked over to the cage to see what Mokuba was asking. "I'm not entirely sure kiddo, it looks like maybe a lizard."

"B-but why is it in a c-cage?"

"It's an iguana a very large lizard and he's caged so that the other students can see and feed him." Kisara said.

"I don't guess I've ever actually seen one before, I remember vaguely reading something on it once, science wasn't one of the big things I had to focus on."

"Really your school didn't teach science?"

"No, I was raised on tutors which sadly is what he's going to be raised on it seems."

"Why do that? I've heard the new teacher has excellent credentials."

"It's not that lets just say we've had some not so nice experiences with that Noah kid. I think it'd be better if he didn't have to be around him on a daily basis if it can be avoided at all."

"Well that's understandable." Kisara said getting the impression, he wasn't going to go into detail.

"You said you were being fired would you consider taking on a new student as his tutor. This is Mokuba."

Kisara smiled and bent down but noticed the boy shied behind Yami. "Is he always this shy?"

"Well he had a rough life before coming to live with me and my brother. He's never been good with strangers but I guess you especially make him nervous."

"Me what did I do?"

"Your a school teacher, his last teacher was a close friend of his and he was devastated when she was killed."

"Oh, I'm sorry mind if I ask how she was killed?"

"All I'll tell you is she was murdered a month or so ago. It was tragic and Mokuba's still getting over it."

"Poor thing I can see why he'd be reluctant to get close to another person in the same position. So does he stutter a lot?"

"Only until he gets more familiar with you. His last teacher was helping him with that too."

"Well I'm not exactly sure how I can help with that but I'm willing to try."

"Do you have family or some attachment that would prevent you from moving?"

"Move? But I mean I haven't actually accepted the job yet and already you want me to move in with you. I'm sorry I'm not sure I can handle moving in."

"I see, well I'm afraid it won't work out our brother's extremely overprotective and I don't believe he'll allow Mokuba to go to your place, even with guards."

"Guards, where do you live, the castle or something?"

"That's exactly where we live."

"You're asking me to move into the castle?"

"If you don't wish to that's your choice. I'll have to find someone else."

"No, no I need the money. I may live alone but I still need to eat. I'll take the job."

"Good I'll make sure they expect you." Yami said. "Come on, Mokuba let's get home, Seto will be worried."

"Wait you said your last name was Kaiba as in King Kaiba?"

"That's our brother yes." Yami said taking Mokuba's hand and leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami had intended to tell Seto about the teacher when he got home but problems came up and he was concentrating on them. At dinner, Seto told about what happened and so Yami never got the chance. He took Mokuba to treatments alone that night. Though the doctor said it would eventually be reduced down from daily to once a week, he'd only reduced it to three times a week.

After he put Mokuba to bed, he went to find Seto but found it strange that he was missing almost… almost as if he was avoiding him. He couldn't understand why though. He decided to give him some space and let him be. Later that night Yami was sitting up in bed writing, his thoughts, his feelings, pros and cons to whether or not he was truly making the correct decision in leaving. Then he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Yami said and was surprised when Mokuba came in rubbing his eyes. He instantly sat up, as it was not normal for the boy to come to him at night. He always went to Seto. "Come here kiddo, what are you doing up?" Yami asked and set him on his lap.

Mokuba started to snuggle up against him.

"I h-had a b-bad dream. C-can I sleep in here?"

Now Yami was very alarmed. "Not that I'd mind that kiddo, but why didn't you go to Seto?"

"H-he's not in his room."

"What? You mean he's still missing. Alright you get into bed and I'm going to go look for him."

"B-but I want to stay with you."

"Fine, go get some pants and shoes on then." Yami said deciding it best not to argue with him.

Mokuba came back a couple of minutes later and they set off the search for the missing Seto!


	38. Chapter 92

As Yami and Mokuba looked around and asked around it took 15 minutes before someone suggested trying the gardens. As they were looking around it was Mokuba who spotted him.

"Seto!" Mokuba called running over to him.

Seto turned around, smiled seeing the little boy and gladly accepted his embrace.

"Seto where have you been? I've been worried sick." Yami scolded.

Seto sighed. "Mokuba, there are some flowers over there that only bloom at night."

"Really?" Mokuba asked looking at Seto.

"Yeah, right over there, go on, I want to talk to Yami."

"Okay big brother." Mokuba said running off.

"So, now will you tell me why you seem to be avoiding me all day?" Yami asked.

"I couldn't face you."

"What are talking about, Seto?"

Seto turned to face him. "You don't think I know, you don't think I can see it! Mokuba's too little too see it."

"See what, what are talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that, you're leaving."

Yami blinked in surprise. "I don't understand how, how did you know?"

"I guess after seeing you so freaked the other night and then watching you study Mokuba while he was opening his presents. It was almost like you were making a mental picture to remember him by."

"That's why you said you had to go to work when I told you I wanted us to spend the day together. If you knew this then why did you leave?"

"I felt that you and Mokuba could use some time together. If you were planning to leave you should have time alone together."

"If you knew then why didn't you stay and spend time with both of us."

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't face the fact that you couldn't accept us and felt the need to leave."

"That's not it Seto. That's not it at all! You never let me talk at dinner or I would have told you. When I was facing off against Noah the other day I realized something. I realized that I'm not alone! You were right all along, I have a family."

"I don't understand. Then why are you leaving?"

"I have no choice."

"Then how can you stand there and tell me you accept us!"

"Seto I met a young woman today that happens to be the local school teacher. She's being fired and I hired her as Mokuba's tutor."

"Well that's good he did need one."

"Seto when I met her I told her my name."

"So, what's so odd about that?"

"My name is Yami Atemu Kaiba."

"But I still don't understand. If you've accepted that we're you're family then why leave us? What about the throne?"

Mokuba walked closer and hearing Yami was leaving walked over and wrapped his arms around him. "D-don't go big brother."

Yami smiled and stroked his hair a minute then placed his hand on his shoulder. "Seto when you were living with Mokuba for those 2 weeks I had to run the kingdom. It wasn't the easiest thing to do."

"Knowing you though you were also worried about me which only made it worse."

"True, but if you can honestly look me in the eye and tell me you truly don't want the crown anymore and can live in second place then I'll accept and risk staying."

"I don't understand the risk but I want you to stay, I want you to have the crown."

"You're a lousy liar."

"What?"

"I never imagined you'd be willing to give up the throne; I mean you've been king for years now and you do love the power. I've seen you when you rule and make decisions you just seem to crave the power. You're willing to give all of that up?"

"If it'll get you to stay yes!"

"I appreciate that Seto." Yami said sitting down pulling Mokuba into his lap and patting the place next to him. Seto sighed and sat down next to him. "I really appreciate all you do for me Seto. But it's time to move on and accept my destiny. I'm abdicating the throne. So you may continue to rule."

"Why do you have to g-go, big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"When I blacked out on the trail I learned that it was a new power. That I'm destined to be as great as the legendary dark magician."

"You can't learn that from here?" Seto asked.

"Master Dartz wants me to go to him and train there. I've seen the future Seto it's not pretty."

"We'll work through this we'll fight whatever comes together."

"That's just it this vision told me that something mysterious happens to me that no one knows what, you're killed protecting Mokuba and he disappears also. Master Dartz told me a great disaster is coming and that I am needed to save the world. But more importantly, he told me that I could change the future and save my family. You are my family Seto. You and Mokuba mean the world to me! I don't want to leave but if leaving now means that I have a chance to save you both and prevent that future from taking place then I have to do it! I don't want to lose the only family I've got."

"I see." Seto said.

"Seto please don't make this decision any harder on me than necessary. If I could find a way to save you and the world without leaving I'd do it!"

"I understand. I don't like it but I understand. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why so soon?"

"The sooner I get started the sooner I can come home to you and Mokuba!" Yami said then turned to the crying Mokuba. "Mokuba I'm sorry but its something I have to do. I need you to be brave and be a good boy. I need you to take care of Seto for me, while I'm gone. Can you do that for me? Can you take care of him?"

Mokuba sniffed and nodded before throwing his arms around his neck.

"We'll be all right, we'll miss you." Seto said.

"I'll miss you both too. I'll stay long enough to get Mokuba's teacher settled in then I'm going to go."

"You leave without saying goodbye, I don't care how hard it'll be, and I'll never speak to you again!"

Yami smiled and the three hugged. "I promise Seto I will say goodbye and I will be home soon. I'll do my best to get home for Christmas."

Seto sat up. "Christmas? Yami, Christmas is almost three months away. You'll miss Thanksgiving."

"I know and I hate to miss it but I'd rather miss it than Mokuba's first Christmas."

"I can't argue with you there. It'll be our first family Christmas."

"Maybe Mokuba could even invite his new friend over."

"You made a friend did you kiddo?" Seto asked.

Mokuba sat up and nodded "H-his name is Muran."

"Another friend of his knows Noah. Which told me I couldn't enroll him into that school."

Seto stood up over him. "You tried to enroll him without my permission! Yami I made it clear that I didn't want to send him to public school. Now especially after what happened with Noah. We're his guardians we're both suppose to have a say in how he's raised!"

"How was I supposed to know he went to that school! I thought he'd be better off in a school with other kid's his own age!"

"It doesn't matter if you knew Noah went to that school or not! Even before that incident the other night if he went to public school, we couldn't keep more than one guard there. Plus with so many kids' it'd be hard for Mokuba to become just a regular kid. Not to mention all it'd take is one person who knows Noah to tell that they'd seen Mokuba. The guard might not be able to get to him if something happened and if he stayed up under him he couldn't be normal or make friends!"

"He'll never be normal Seto! We both know it!" Yami said standing up to face him. Even though he was a few feet shorter than he was. Seto was tall at fifteen he was 6 feet tall. Now at 21, he was a total 6'1" and Yami was only 5' 6". "He is the crown prince of this castle as I am."

Mokuba was surprised. 'I guess I never thought about that. I mean I know Seto and Yami are my big brothers and Seto's king, but I never realized that made me a prince, its kind of weird. One day I mean nothing to nobody just a slave. Now I have three people who love and care for me and want nothing more than me to be happy. I'm also a prince. It's strange I don't feel any different other than love from Seto and Yami. Despite their arguing, I guess arguing is normal for them.'

"I'm renouncing any claim I have to the throne to you. I don't know if that still qualifies me as a prince or a regular person but…" Yami said.

"In my world you are. The throne is rightfully yours. Even abdicating it to me, if I can't do the job anymore it falls to you until Mokuba gets older. I understand what you're saying about Mokuba needing to be around other kid's but we can't always have what we want. I'll have him a swing and maybe a couple of other things built so he and his new friend can have something to play on."

"Are you sure Seto?"

"Look my…our father was a cold hearted…" Seto refrained cause he was trying to cut down on language in front of Mokuba. "All our father ever said, when we asked or my mother asked if we could go to the school and play or have a playground built here, was we are royalty we must work hard and train to be effective rulers. Which is why we didn't have a lot of a childhood, but I'll be damned if Mokuba is raised the same way! The kid's already lost out on close to 5 years of his childhood already because of that old man. I won't let the way he raised us dictate how we raise Mokuba! If I have any say in the matter he'll be raised the way we want him to be raised, giving him as much of a normal childhood as he can possibly get. If that means eventually bringing in more kid's during the week and have them all learn at once so that Mokuba will have playmates, then, I won't like it but I'd do it!"

"I never knew you were so passionate on the subject, Seto."

"You never asked. I want Mokuba to have what we didn't. A chance to play and be free, of course he still has to learn and will have to crack down more later but till then he needs to just be a kid!"

"I agree Seto, I'll make the arrangements for what to make before I leave."

"I still wish you didn't have to go." Seto said.

"Me too but I have to."

"Why don't you take Mokuba and go on to bed he shouldn't be up this late anyway."

"You're the reason he's still up!"

"What did I do?"

"He had a nightmare and you weren't there for him. Let's all go to your bed it's twice as big as his or mine and we'll have a sleep over." Yami suggested.

"You get to carry him."

Yami looked over and smiled seeing the little boy sound to sleep on the bench. He carefully scooped him up and they all went to Seto's room to try to get some sleep.


	39. Chapter 93

The next day Yami had gotten a couple of guards who were off duty to agree to build Mokuba a couple of swings and a slide. They decided since Mokuba loved the gardens and it was one of the few places in the castle that was even close to a yard for the kid to play in they built it in a small section that was just a big grassy area.

Just after breakfast a guard told Yami that Kisara had arrived, he had her shown to the main living room downstairs. He dragged Seto and Mokuba to the living room.

"Seto this is Kisara. She's agreed to move in here and be Mokuba's tutor, Kisara this is King Seto Kaiba, our brother."

"Hi, I-it's a pleasure to meet you King Kaiba." Kisara said holding out her hand.

"Whatever." Seto said.

Kisara shivered a little seeing the cold glare Seto was giving her and was a touch sad that Mokuba was avoiding her and hanging off Seto's waist.

Yami grabbed Mokuba's arm as he tried to hide behind Seto even more and pulled him closer. "Oh no you don't. You're going to have to help Kisara learn her way around."

"B-but big b-brother I still have t-trouble getting around sometimes!"

"Well then you can both learn how not to get lost together." Yami said then turned to Kisara and said, "I'm afraid something's come up and I'm going to be leaving. So I'm afraid I'm your going to be on your own around here. But the servants will be happy to help if you were to get lost." Yami said.

"I see." 'I can't believe he's just throwing me to the wolves like this!' Kisara thought. "So, um how long will you be gone?"

"It's hard to say but I'm going to do everything I can to get home for Christmas." Then he kissed the top of Mokuba's head. "I can't miss his first Christmas."

"Well I'm sure there will be others." Kisara said.

That earned her an icy glare from Seto, which kind of scared her. 'How dare she imply that Mokuba's first Christmas isn't important! Maybe not to her, but if it were her child she'd feel differently! If Yami's anything like me he'll want to teach him to build a snowman and teach him well I guess I'll be teaching him about Santa Claus. I wouldn't tell him because I personally think it's stupid to believe in such things as a fat man giving out gifts for no reason, but I know if I don't Yami will have my hide for not telling him. It'll be interesting to see if Noah and them ever told him or ever believed. Probably not.' "Yami are you certain she's the best choice for this?"

"Look Seto, we both know Mokuba needs to learn to read more than what he can now."

"N-Nosaka always s-said I w-was a fast learner and I-it wouldn't b-be long before I was at the level I s-should be for my age."

"Well then let's find out. I brought a small test page for you to look over and we'll see just where your grade level is."

Mokuba sighed. 'Nosaka never forced me to take any test.'

Seto sensed the reluctance in Mokuba and pulled the boy few feet away and bent down. "Mokuba I know it'll be hard to adjust to a new teacher after what happened but you have to. I'm not telling you, you have to be friends with this woman right away or ever. You don't even really have to like her."

Mokuba giggled. "Y-you don't do you big brother."

"Not at this moment no. But that's beside the point. I personally hated all my tutors but you have to deal with them. If you eventually learn to like her and be friends that's fine, but you decided that on your own all right."

Mokuba sighed and nodded. "Okay big brother."

Seto stood up and ruffled his hair. "Good now run along."

Mokuba reluctantly walked back over to Yami. Yami bent down, pulled the boy close and hugged him tight. "I will miss you little one."

"I'll m-miss you too big brother."

Yami sat up, "Now you remember that you promised to keep Seto in line for me right?"

Mokuba giggled as Seto rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break."

Yami picked Mokuba up and faced Seto. "Well without me around who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into."

Seto shook his head and turned to Mai. "Mai."

"Yes, my king."

"This is… what was your name again?"

"Kisara."

"Right show her to the south wing and help her get settled in. then take her to office 2a, it's big enough and small enough that she can use as her office. It and the library were where we always had our tutoring sessions, so if it was good enough for our professionally trained tutors then it's good enough for her."

"Yes sir." Mai said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As they were walking, Kisara said. "I get the impression that the king doesn't like me very much."

"He doesn't like a lot of people."

"Is there a particular reason he hates me? I mean was he that close to the boy's last teacher and why doesn't he hire these professionals that tutored him?"

"First the ones who tutored him and Master Yami were called. However, they all currently have charges and couldn't do it."

"But what of the teacher the boy spoke of?"

"We never met her. Master Mokuba was away for four months with a friend whom he sees as another brother. While he was away was when he met her."

"Why was he with him?"

"It's not my place to say."

"You must know something."

"He felt the king and Master Yami no longer wanted him."

"I see no signs of that."

"That was then this is now."

"Well can't you tell me more like why the boy really ran away? I mean, were they abusing him? Is that why he was kidnapped to protect him from them but then they forced him back and are now…"

She never finished that sentence and saw fire in Mai's eyes. "That child has not now nor ever been abused by the king and Master Yami in any way! If you ever, ever speak that way in the presence of young Master Mokuba, the king will hear about it. The boy may not tell him right away but the king would learn soon enough, then I can guarantee you wont like the results. I'd advise you not to say it to the king directly. He's not known for physical violence in the way of personally hurting you, well not normally, if you were to start in like that or something who knows what he's capable of. However, if you or I were to repeat anything you just said to me to him, then you will find yourself not only without a job but who knows what he may do to you. They love that child heart and soul and will kill anyone who hurts him, they would sacrifice their lives if necessary to protect him!"

Kisara was stunned she wanted desperately to know more. But she knew her accusations went to far and she'd probably never learn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami hugged Seto and Mokuba super tight wanting to remember, then said his goodbyes to them and with a heavy heart left.

"Seto."

"What is it Mokuba?"

"W-will Yami ever come back?"

Seto sighed and took the boy over to a small wall sat down and pulled the boy into his lap. "Honestly, I can't say."

"What do you m-mean big brother. Yami p-promised he'd come home!"

"I know he did sweetheart and I'd love to tell you yes, he will. But the truth is who knows what will happen in the future. If that Dartz guy is right and Yami can get that powerful then he'll want to learn more about the power to be able to control it. Truthfully, I can't say if he will come home. I want him too more than anything."

"M-me too. I hope he c-comes home."

"I do too, but Mokuba promise you'll never runaway from me again. Especially now with Yami gone I couldn't bare to lose you too."

Mokuba hugged him tight. "I p-promise big brother. I w-wont leave you. I p-promised Yami I'd t-take care of you, remember."

Seto squeezed the child tight. "Yeah, I remember."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

That night Mokuba was looking out his window.

"Yami, please come home soon big brother."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami meanwhile was on his way to Master Dartz's Home.

"I hope I can do this. I miss them already. I know Seto all too well. I'm sure by now he's made up his mind that I'm never coming home. I just hope I can prove him wrong. Little Mokuba would never forgive me if I broke my promise to come home. I'd break his heart; I think it'd break mine too. I really want to see his face light up at Christmas the way it did on his birthday and when he opened those presents. To know that not just him, but everyone gets presents it'd just be something I have to see. Kisara's right there will be other Christmas' and other holidays. But it won't be the same as his first one. Master Dartz maybe reluctant to let me leave but I will find a way!"


	40. Chapter 94

The next morning was strange without Yami there. But they had to move on.

"I'm sorry Mokuba but I have a lot of work to do today. Maybe after your tutoring, you could get Varon to take you into town. Yami asked him to look after you while he was gone. He didn't feel it necessary for him to go with him. By the time your lessons are done for the day school should be out maybe you could see if your friend wants to come over and play for a while or maybe tomorrow since it's Saturday."

"R-really he can come over if he wants?"

Seto got up and ruffled his hair. "Sure thing kiddo, but you stay in the garden or the playroom, no running in the castle or leaving the garden, no going into the maze. If you want to go to the center then make sure Varon goes with you but no further than the center. I'd rather you not go that far but if you do I don't want you going out the other side."

"Okay big brother I promise, thank you for l-letting my friend come over."

Seto kissed his forehead. "Maybe you might consider introducing me to your friend."

"Sure, I w-want you to m-meet him."

"Good, you run along and play." Seto said leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba had decided that he was going to risk seeing Ryo today. He was a little lonely; tutoring wasn't scheduled to start for another half-hour and school wouldn't end for hours after that. That was one of the things Nosaka had been able to teach him how to read non-digital clocks. He approached Ryo's clinic room and froze hearing Shizuka.

"So, Ryo what do you want to do today?" Shizuka asked. "It's your first day you're being allowed out of bed. Dr. Solomon even said you could leave the clinic."

"I promised Bakura that I'd start going over some training moves with him today."

"Today you're just now moving around."

"I know but he's actually being nice! I still can't believe the changes in Bakura. I'm not going to risk losing him. He was rarely this nice to me growing up. Now he's actually trying to be friends with me! He's agreed to train me! I couldn't ask for anything better! This is what I wanted; this is what I dreamed of! The two of us training and working side by side! It's what I always wanted!"

"Still you shouldn't do too much."

"He'll be doing all the movement and just talk. He'll probably show me by sparing with one of the other knights."

"Fine but we need time together."

"First, I wanted to check on Mokuba, for some reason he seems to have been avoiding me. I can't understand why, what could have happened to make him stop coming?"

"Ryo, the boy has two brothers that are trying to bond with him, you're only getting in the way of that."

"Still the boy looks up to me and well I need him. I always told him while we were away if he wanted to return I'd allow it without question. But he always insisted on staying, he stayed to be sure I wasn't alone. I was his only friend when he really needed one. I'm just worried about him a little that's all." 'You know it was right around the time Shizuka started to hang around a lot more that Mokuba stopped coming.'

"Ryo the boy no longer needs you! He has a good home and family now. You're only getting in the way of that!"

"I...I don't know Shizuka."

"Apparently you haven't heard the news."

"What news?"

"It's all over the castle! It hasn't been made public yet, but it seems that the boy has a necklace around a doll he was carrying."

"I know which one you are talking about. It's green. He kept it around the dolls neck for safekeeping. What's so special about that?"

"It seems the king gave that necklace to his brother before he was kidnapped by their father."

"Their father?" Ryo asked, confused.

"Yes, the king, Master Yami and your little Mokuba are all blood related!"

"But Bakura had told me that they weren't."

"Well now it's confirmed that they are blood related!"

"Really, then I guess your right, I have no right to interfere with him. I should just leave him alone and let them bond together."

'Good, without that brat always hanging around, I can finally get him to focus all his attention to me and forget him! I'm happy that brat took the hint and got lost!' "Perhaps you should give him back that necklace. You both seem happy wearing them." 'I wasn't suppose to say that out load.' Shizuka thought to herself evilly. "What I mean is if you continue to wear it then you'll both still be connected and you can't stay connected to him if you expect him to bond with his brother's."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Mokuba however was shocked that Ryo was willing to break up their relationship as brothers simply on Shizuka words.

"Hey! What are you doing kid?"

Mokuba jumped and turned around and sighed when he saw it was only Bakura. Then he remembered Ryo's words about how he wished to bond with Bakura. He wiped away his tears and took off his angel necklace. Then he grabbed Bakura's hand and put it in it. "H-here, I w-want y-you to h-have it."

Bakura stared at him a minute then opened his hand. He couldn't understand why the boy was giving him his necklace. He remembered the king and Master Yami comment when he told them the child had bought this necklace that it meant he was bonding with Ryo. He remembered the night Ryo was stabbed protecting the boy that he'd made it clear the boy was his brother. He reasoned that to them the necklaces meant a form of bonding. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"S-Shizuka t-told Ryo t-that w-we shouldn't b-be b-brothers any m-more, R-Ryo s-said he w-wants to b-bond with y-you. S-so y-you s-should have it." His tears making him stutter more.

"Look kid, I know Shizuka's got Ryo wrapped around her thumb now, but I'll talk to him. You two shouldn't break up over that wench! Look you take your necklace back and I'll tell Ryo that you want to see him."

Mokuba smiled. "T-thanks, b-but h-he's r-right y-you two should b-bond. Y-you keep it." Then he ran off before Bakura could protest again.

Bakura slammed open the door to see Shizuka trying to take Ryo's necklace off. "Leave it where it is witch!"

Ryo and Shizuka both looked up in surprise.

"Look Bakura, Ryo's just getting up and around he doesn't need to be doing any form of training."

Bakura let Mokuba's necklace drop so that it was now waving in front of Ryo's face.


	41. Chapter 95

"What are you doing with Mokuba's necklace?" Ryo asked.

"It's mine now."

"What are talking about?"

"It seems your little girlfriend here got what she wanted. She wanted the boy out of your life."

"What's he mean, Shizuka?"

"I-I have no idea?"

"Oh really and what would the kid's reaction have been if he had gotten tired of listening at the door and came in to find you taking something that means something to them both off?"

"H-he was listening at the door?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, he said that since Shizuka convinced you to break up with him as his brother I should have his necklace."

"Poor kid." Ryo said guilty.

"Ryo, don't start feeling sorry for him again. Remember he has two big brothers to love and care for him."

"One brother now and your wench is probably the other reason the kid ran away the other day."

That got Ryo's attention. He got up and stood in front of Bakura. "What do you mean one brother and why did he run away?"

"It was learned that Master Yami was the king's half brother. It seems Master King Gozaburo was his father as well."

"That doesn't explain why Mokuba ran away."

"No one knows the details but, the king and Master Yami got into a fight over that from what I've heard and they threatened to break up. The child felt he was responsible and ran off."

"But why, why wouldn't he just come to me?"

"I assume Shizuka made him feel unwanted so he felt it better to return to his former home."

"What!" Ryo asked stunned that Mokuba chose to return there rather than come down to him.

Bakura grabbed Ryo's hand and placed the necklace Mokuba had given him in his hand. "Now you have two choices. You can give that back to me and we can move on and you can forget that kid exists or you can take that necklace find him and make up with him!"

Ryo knew what Bakura was telling him and smiled closing his hand tightly around the necklace. "Thank you, Bakura." Ryo said then leaving.

Bakura turned to Shizuka when Ryo left. "Look Ryo seems happy with that kid, leave them be. He and that kid obviously have some kind of special bond. I don't have a problem with it. The king has made it clear that he likes the fact that the kid has someone to depend on like him that he can trust to care for the kid. What's with you, don't you deal with kid's all the time?"

"Yes, but they don't interfere with my time or my boyfriend."

"Well like it or not that kid's here to stay! So you'd better get use to it! Oh and if you're contemplating marriage. Good luck in getting to that point. That letter, from the woman he met in that other town, in it she told him she loved him. He's still getting over her death; I think he fell hard for her. It'll be that much harder for you to get to him. So good luck in getting very far he probably still thinks you screwed Duke."

Shizuka glared at him. "I didn't!"

"So, you say." Bakura said walking off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo went to Mokuba's room first but was disappointed when the boy wasn't there. As he was coming down the stairs, he spotted Mai.

"Mai have you seen Mokuba?"

"Well if he's not in his room then he may be with his new tutor."

"Tutor?"

"Yes, before Master Yami left he hired her." Mai said leading him to the room Seto had given to her. "It's the fourth room down the hall."

"Thanks, Mai."

"Anytime." Mai said leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

In the office, Kisara was preparing the test. Even though it was early after calming himself down and washing his face he went to his first tutoring class.

"Here you are Mokuba. Now read over this and fill it out."

Mokuba looked it over and was having trouble figuring out the first question.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kisara walked over and opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"My names Ryo and you must be Mokuba's new tutor."

"I'm Kisara."

"Is Mokuba here? I need to talk to him."

"I just gave him a test to start. I'd rather not disturb him."

"I understand but it's important."

"Fine." Kisara said opening the door further.

Ryo smiled seeing the kid trying to study the paper. "Mokuba."

Mokuba looked up and was surprised to see Ryo.

"Come here we need to talk."

Mokuba sighed and walked over to the door.

Ryo dropped the necklace in front of him.

Mokuba ducked his head seeing the necklace.

"Bakura told me you were listening at the door." Ryo said bending down. "I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have listened to Shizuka."

Mokuba didn't say anything just looked at the ground.

Ryo sighed then swallowed. "I am sorry, kiddo." He then turned and started to leave.

Mokuba felt bad, Ryo was trying to apologize and he was acting like he didn't care. He didn't want Ryo mad at him so he started to walk out the door but Kisara grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, now you have lessons to learn."

Mokuba whined as she refused to let go.

Hearing this and the kid whine Ryo turned around and saw Mokuba crying and trying to get free. Ryo was more than a little upset at this. "Let him go!"

Kisara was startled by this and released him causing Mokuba to fall backwards.

Ryo walked over to him. "You okay kiddo?"

Mokuba got up and threw his arms around Ryo's neck.

Ryo smiled and hugged back. "I am sorry kiddo." Then he pulled the boy up. "Do you have to go to treatments tonight?"

Mokuba nodded his head.

Kisara was confused. 'What does he mean treatments? Treatments for what?'

"What do you say I take you tonight and when I put you to bed we can talk?"

Mokuba looked up at him with tears still in his eyes. "I-if I still feel up t-to it after w-will you read to me big brother?"

Ryo smiled at the fact the kid still called him big brother. He kissed his forehead. "Of course I will. But you'll have to ask Seto if it'll be all right."

"I-I'm sure it w-will but okay."

"Now you'd better get back to your studies." Ryo said getting up.

Mokuba sighed. "Okay b-big brother." He was about to go back in when Ryo suddenly remembered something.

"Mokuba wait."

Mokuba stopped and looked up at him.

Ryo then bent back down and placed the angel back around the boy's neck. "You forgot this."

Mokuba sighed as he looked at it but then looked at Ryo. "B-but you told Shizuka that you w-wanted to bond w-with Bakura. T-that's w-why I gave it to him."

Ryo sighed and stroked the boy's hair. "Look Mokuba, I do wish to bond with him, he's my big brother. But this is our special connection. Unless you don't want to be my little brother."

Mokuba shook his head. "I d-do. I l-love you." then hugged his neck.

Ryo hugged back. "I love you too kid."

Bakura watched silently from the corner. 'So I was right, the necklaces are some sort of bond, maybe I should look into that.' he thought before he left.


	42. Chapter 96

After Ryo left Mokuba went back to the test, it wasn't easy since some times he'd come across words that he didn't recognize.

Mokuba had barely made it to the fifth question when Kisara came over and looked over his shoulder making Mokuba nervous.

"Mokuba you have been working on this test for half an hour and you're only on question 5!"

"I-it's hard!"

"Most kid's your age would be done by now."

'Most kid's my age could probably read this test backwards and forwards. They could probably also recite the alphabet and count to 100. I barley know the alphabet and if I'm lucky I can count to 50.'

"I'm s-sorry, I'm d-doing t-the best I c-can."

Kisara slammed the desk causing Mokuba to jump and start crying. "Why is it so hard?"

"I c-can't understand s-some of the words and I'm n-no g-good at math."

"The questions are not that hard, they're standard questions for kid's your age."

"I j-just l-learned to r-read a f-few months ago."

Kisara felt that was just an excuse to get out of doing it. "Look it's not that hard a question; 'A train leaves the station in Draglor at 12:15 pm, now it is scheduled to arrive at its destination of Breena Carr 7 pm that night. But then a log blocks the tracks causing a delay, it is estimated that it should take 20 to 30 minutes to clear but they have to slow down when they start to travel through a long tunnel to be certain nothing in on the tracks. Now what time will the train arrive in Breena Carr?'"

Mokuba blinked as she read through the question with ease. Like it made complete and total sense. He lost her at "destination" and then got confused at "delay."

"Now what is the answer?"

"I d-didn't understand the question."

Kisara wanted to scream! "Are you really this stupid or what? How could you not understand it?"

"I d-don't know all the w-words."

Finally, Kisara walked away letting Mokuba finish and do what he could at his own pace. Mokuba was relived at that. Now he knew why Seto said he hated his teachers.

When Mokuba finished, Kisara took the test.

"You may leave now; we'll discuss this test tomorrow."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba left and was so upset he decided to see if he could talk to Seto. He ran into Isis first.

Seeing the boy upset, Isis, who'd been asked by Yami to help watch over him, was concerned. After hearing parts of the boy's life, she and Mai had agreed to take the child under their wing. Since the only mother, the boy knew was an abusive one they decided to take up the challenge and give the boy any kind of motherly love or attention they could.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Isis asked.

Mokuba shook his head no.

Isis wasn't going to take that for an answer; she sat down on a table and pulled the boy close. "Now come on tell me what's wrong, I want to help."

Mokuba could tell she really wanted to help and hugged her crying.

"Shh… it's all right sweetie. You're okay, tell me what's wrong." Isis said hugging him back and rubbing and patting his arm

Mokuba sat down on her knee and said, "Kisara, she… she said I w-was stupid. N-Nosaka always s-said I w-was smart I j-just needed t-to l-learn more."

Isis was angry. She stood up, grabbed the boy hand and started back down the hall to the office.

"W-where are we going?"

"I'm going to have a little talk with Kisara."

Mokuba was surprised.

They arrived at the office and Isis walked over and slammed her hand on the desk.

Kisara looked up in surprise. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to know what Master Yami saw in you to make him think you'd be an effective teacher."

"I am an excellent teacher. A few kids in the class were failing and not reaching their full potential. So the parents instantly blame me instead of their stupid little brats for failing to study."

"Did you call all of them stupid like you did little Mokuba here too?"

"Look my understanding is the kid is ten-years-old he should be able to read and write. He should have been able to complete this test in the half hour it took him to get five done."

"So your telling me that a child that has never had any type of schooling other than learning a few words here and there and then being schooled for four months should suddenly be as smart, as bright and know all the things a kid his age should, is that what you're telling me?"

"So the king doesn't believe in giving his child schooling?"

Isis walked over and grabbed her shirt lifting her up. "You know maybe we should just go and tell the king that you think his kid is stupid and he's doing a poor job of raising him."

"I would like to know what they did to the boy that requires some form of treatment and why he's never had any form of schooling."

"Fine." Isis said dragging her and then grabbing Mokuba hand.

"Where are we going?" Kisara asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Isis said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They soon found their selves in front of the royal chamber. "Alister could you tell the king that there is a problem with Mokuba?"

"He'll want details." Alister said.

"Just tell him I'd like to see him to discuss it." Isis said.

"Very well, it's your funeral." Alister said walking in to tell Seto what Isis said.

Of course, the moment Seto heard it had to do with Mokuba he allowed her in.

Isis dragged Kisara into the room. Mokuba instantly ran up and hugged Seto. Seto was slightly taken back. He had been told Isis wanted to see him to discuss Mokuba, he didn't know the boy was with her.

"Easy up a little kiddo, you're choking me." Seto said hugging him back and lightly patting the boy's arm.

Mokuba sat up rubbing his eyes. "S-sorry."

"It's okay, just a little too hard." Seto said pulling the child into a side hug.

Mokuba sighed and sat on Seto's knee resting his head on his shoulder.

Seto smiled and sat back on the throne and sat up so the boy could rest his head on his chest. Mokuba took full advantage and snuggled in.

Seto only put his arms around the boy and looked at Isis and Kisara. "Now, what is it you wanted to discuss Isis?"

Seeing the love and care Seto was showing the boy, but at the same time giving her, a cold icy stare she couldn't help but get lost in his deep blue eyes.

"Would you like to tell him what you think?" Isis asked Kisara.

"What?" Kisara asked being shaken from her daydream. Then she remembered why they were here but at the same time wanted to be where Mokuba was curled up in Seto's arms. So, she tried some mild flirting. "Well it's just the boy isn't well advanced as he should be for his level. Plus I was concerned about what kind of treatments he has to do."

The more she did her flirtatious moves the more it sickened Seto. Yeah she was pretty enough he supposed but something about her rubbed him the wrong way the moment they met. Now she was all but out and out saying Mokuba was stupid! "Mokuba what did you tell her about your treatments."

Mokuba yawned and cuddled up more. "N-nothing big brother, R-Ryo asked if h-he could take me tonight, s-she must have h-heard him say it." Then he looked up at his brother. "Seto, R-Ryo wanted m-me to ask to be sure it w-was okay with you that he took me and put me to bed tonight."

"Of course it's okay." Seto said then turned back to Isis. "Was there more Isis?"

"Yes, I was talking to Mai and she too said that Kisara here has all but accused you and Master Yami of mistreating Master Mokuba. Mokuba told me that she called him stupid because he couldn't do her test."

Now Seto's anger was boiling. If Mokuba hadn't snuggled into his lap more at that moment, he probably would have gone down there and strangled her. He slowly calmed his breath; this was a good reason Yami was often needed. He could calm him to keep him from killing someone. But it seemed Mokuba was having the same affect.

"Look if all you can do is call him names and not work with him and teach him without criticizing the fact that he's not at the same level as other kid's his age, then you're obviously not the right person for this job. What his treatments are for and why he has had such limited schooling is simple. When we adopted him, we learned he was abused and mistreated in his former home. That is all you need to know. Nothing else should matter." Seto said telling her only enough truth to try to satisfy her. In his opinion, she needed to know nothing else. Nothing that happened between them in the past was any of her concern.

Kisara walked up giving him her brightest smile. "I'm sorry my king." She said in a low and what she hoped to be seductive voice. "I will try to do better in the future. I understand now. I will work harder."

Seto just ignored her tone of voice still willing to strangle her if she even laid a finger on him. Though he was trying to refrain since Mokuba had stopped moving, he figured the kid was asleep in his arms. He didn't want to wake him but if she touched him, he wasn't going to guarantee that he wouldn't wake him to break her arm or something. "Fine, see that you do!"

Kisara couldn't understand. It was either the king was blind to obvious flirting or he was ignoring her. Either way she was determined to get through to him, while at the same time Seto was doing his best not to kill her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

That night Ryo took Mokuba to treatments. After he got the boy into bed Ryo forced Mokuba to tell what happened. Why he ran away and what happened when he got home. He was horrified when he was told what all Noah did to him.

"Mokuba I want you to swear to me that you'll never, ever go back there again! I don't care what I'm doing you come to me if you can't go to Seto, promise?"

Mokuba smiled and snuggled against him. "I p-promise big brother, besides I c-can't leave."

Ryo was curious now. "May I ask why?"

Mokuba giggled. "Yami t-told me t-that it w-was up to m-me to take care of Seto. S-So I have to stay and l-look after him."

Ryo had to stifle a laugh at that. He settled in and kept his promise to read to him. Well until he fell asleep on him that is.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

End Part 2


End file.
